Handsome Girl
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: UP9/End :: Sekretaris itu, adalah tunangan Shikamaru sekarang/ Lalu Temari? gadis itu sebentar lagi akan mengubah statusnya menjadi 'mantan istri'. Ucapkan selamat pada Tayuya/AU/TheLastChapter.
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), **_**Ambigu**_**, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

Pada kisah ini, banyak _Chara_ yang akan berevolusi memasuki _mode OOC_ serta berpindah usia. Semuanya hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita, bukan karena Author tak menyetujui OC Mk-_sensei_. sampai saat ini, karakter mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah yang terbaik.

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus Temari, sekali lagi!"

Usianya sekitar 42 tahun. Hampir di sepertiga akhir usianya ia gunakan untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan fotografi. Mengawali karir di usia muda, keprofesionalannya sebagai fotografer sudah tak terbantahkan lagi. Selain menghasilkan banyak penghargaan dari karya 3 dimensi, kemampuannya mengabadikan sosok pesona seseorang dalam balutan cahaya kamera ke dalam fotografi adalah yang paling mengagumkan, dialah Jiraiya.

Akan tetapi, bukan dirinya yang menjadi sorotan kali ini. Melainkan dia—gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis sembari bergeliat seirama dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Iris hijaunya yang sebening batu zamrud itu menatap selongsong panjang Jiraiya dengan paras rupawan. Rambut _blonde_ alami bukan dari teknik pewarnaan oksidasi melainkan dari kurangnya pigmen eunmelanin itu justru terlihat lebih cerah dan berwarna. Hanya dia yang terlahir anomali, rambut _blonde-_nya itu tidak dimiliki anggota keluarganya yang lain—seperti albinisme.

"Selesaikan ini dalam 10 menit tuan Jiraiya, kau tahu 'kan Temari akan menghadiri pemotretan berikutnya!" ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabaran. Hampir satu jam, dan ini di luar dari perjanjian. Hanya karena fotografer itu tertarik menambahkan gambar pada Temari, bukan berarti dia dapat menyalahi kontrak. Sebagai _manager_ Temari—Matsuri, tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu berlanjut panjang.

Tokoh utama yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum manis menikmati kilatan cahaya. Tubuhnya berpose riang mengikuti intruksi sang fotografer. Pekerjaan ini hanyalah permainan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? semua orang tahu Sabaku Temari adalah keturunan terpandang dan memiliki harta keturunan dari ayahnya Sabaku Rei. Di usianya sewaktu 11 tahun, seseorang telah menemukan bakat dan kecantikan alaminya. Membawa gadis _blonde_ itu pada dunia model hingga usianya sebentar lagi masuk ke 19 tahun. Baginya yang seorang putri pengusaha kaya, pekerjaan model hanyalah popularitas semata.

"Baik, cukup sampai di sini. Kau hebat sekali Temari ..." tepuknya pelan pada bahu Temari. Ada seringai tak berdosa saat ia mendelik singkat sang _manager_ yang kini menatapnya horor_._

"Tidak, tuan Jiraiyalah yang hebat dalam memotret." Jempolnya teracung tinggi membalas pujian sang fotografer.

Memotong adegan puji memuji itu, Matsuri meraih pergelangan tangan sang artis, "Ayo Temari, kita berangkat!" dengan cepat jemarinya meraih beberapa perlengkapan kostum artisnya secepat Gumiho yang mencuri anak ayam. Setelahnya, ia membungkuk hormat pada kru lain sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Tidak ada makan siang?" iris hijau itu memandang nanar sembari menyampingi sang _manager_ menuju tempat parkir.

Kesampingkan pandangan lapar itu. selain pisang dan suplemen makanan, menjumpai nasi adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin saat jadwal padat menanti.

"Kau mau makan atau mau mati?" masih dengan talentanya bergerak cepat, jemarinya meraih beberapa pil dari dalam saku blezer hitamnya dan meraih sebotol air dari kantung samping tas ransel, "Makan ini." Ulurnya pada Temari.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku pasti jadi zombi—bukan! Bukan! tapi monyet zombi, pagi pisang—siang suplemen—malam suplemen ..." agak mengeluh, ia bersenandung mengejek. Tapi jemarinya tetap saja menerima pemberian Matsuri. Begitu-begitu, dia sendiri tak mau kelaparan.

Hal yang akan selalu Matsuri dengar. Tidak heran jika _manager_ itu tak membalas. Bukan salahnya jika sang artis tak bisa makan. Bayangkan saja, jadwal mereka padat. Hanya ada waktu istirahat bagi Temari di dalam mobil. Bukan tak ingin memberinya nasi saat hal makan bisa saja disempatkan saat berkendara. Tapi gadis _blonde_ itu biang perkaranya. Entah kutukan dari mana, ia punya semacam penyakit manja tak bisa mengonsumsi makanan jika mobil berjalan dan berguncang. Mau mencoba memberinya? Silakan saja, jangan tertawa melihat akibatnya.

.

**.**

**.**

Masih berada di pusat kota, sebuah perusahaan besar di bidang IT berdiri tegak di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya. Siapa yang tak kenal perusahaan Nara? Ah, mereka pasti tak pernah melirik majalah bisnis. Atau melihat papan iklan di stasiun yang sering mengiklankan _traffic_ terbaik perusahaan itu.

Di sana, tepatnya di dalam ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan. Dua orang sahabat lama kembali bercengkrama. Dia adalah Nara Shikaku—sang pemilik perusahaan, dan sahabat jauhnya Sabaku Rei dari Sunagakure. Keduanya pernah menghabiskan waktu kuliah bersama-sama.

Seperti Shikaku, dari hasil pembelajarannya di bangku kuliah dulu ia memiliki perusahaan pengembang IT di Suna. Mengembangkan IT di kota masing-masing, membuat keduanya bukan menjadi musuh melainkan rekan yang saling membantu.

"Jadi, apa kita sepakat?" iris hitamnya mengamati kelakuan Rei yang menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Agak berat mengambil putusan sepertinya.

Benar saja, bukan menjawab pasti ia malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kau tahu 'kan, putriku itu punya level tinggi pada kemanjaannya." Jawabnya agak bermajas.

"Ah, sudahlah ... Putraku pasti bisa menerima itu." Shikaku mengabaikannya. Jemarinya meraih gagang cangkir kopi dan menyeduh pelan isinya yang masih panas.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Rei ke Konoha, bisnis ilegal itu diperbincangkan. Semua terasa berputar-putar, hanya ada Shikaku yang memohon dan Rei yang bimbang. Ah, _ababil_ sekali bapak-bapak ini.

"Temari saja belum genap berusia 19 tahun, lihat saja kegiatannya sehari-hari; karir, bersenang-senang—karir, bersenang-senang ..." ujar Rei. Ayah dan anak ini kelihatan sama sekarang. Suka mengutarakan sesuatu berulang-ulang.

Mendadak pandangannya kosong menatap hampa pada cangkir kopi Shikaku. Sesuatu mengingatkannya tentang hak asasi sang putri—hingga ia bersuara lagi, "Nanti malam, aku akan berbicara dulu dengannya."

Shikaku dapat bernafas lega. Meskipun pembicaraan itu belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti, usahanya untuk bertemu sahabat jauhnya di sela-sela proyek ternyata berbuah setitik harapan. Perbincangan bersifat pribadi ini juga berdampak pada bisnis mereka.

"Aku juga akan membicarakannya pada Shikamaru dan memastikan ia menerima perjodohan ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain Rei yang memiliki putri berprofesi model, lain pula Shikaku yang memiliki putra berprofesi polisi. Bertugas di wilayah pusat Konoha, Nara Shikamaru putra tunggal Shikaku ini tak memilih cita-cita meniti jejak sang ayah. Bahkan sejak meninggalkan bangku SMA, ia pergi dari rumah dengan hidup dari hasil bekerja sampingan dan berburu beasiswa agar dapat menyambung bangku kuliah di bidang hukum.

Pembangkangan ini semata-mata dilakukannya menghindari sifat keras sang ayah yang ingin cita-citanya dialihkan saja—dari polisi ke bidang IT. Tak bersalah pula lelaki paruh baya itu, saat perusahaannya berkembang sana-sini, anaknya yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan satu jari itu malah menolak menjadi pewaris.

"Ada yang mengusikmu?" suara baritone menyapanya bersamaan dengan dua buah map yang ia letakkan di atas meja Shikamaru, "Ini hasil penyidikan kemarin." Ujarnya.

Laki-laki yang rambutnya terikat seperti samurai itu menerima map sekaligus menggeleng, "Aneh saja, Ayahku menelepon meminta bertemu."

"Apa paman Shikaku masih marah pada pekerjaanmu?" jemarinya mengucek pelan rambut minimalis cokelatnya yang agak berantakan. Lembur memecahkan kasus sejak kemarin penyebabnya. Kasihan sekali polisi-polisi ini.

"Sampai kapanpun, dia pasti marah pada jalan yang aku ambil." Iris hitamnya memandang hampa pada map pertama yang ia buka.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa lampau. Di mana sang Ayah mati-matian mempertegas cita-cita sang anak haruslah berada di bidang IT. Mudah saja 'kan jika ia tidak mau? Ayahnya itu bisa mempekerjakan CEO yang kompeten di perusahaan Nara yang cabangnya saja sudah beranak pinak. Shikamaru cukup menjadi direktur saja, tak perlu berkecimpung menjadi ahli IT seperti ayahnya. Tapi Shikaku agak keras, yang di-maunya adalah satu paket—sang anak ahli IT dan jadi pewaris. Begitu mendengar polisi adalah cita-cita sesungguhnya, ia malah murka dan mengancam tak akan membiayai sepeserpun.

Jadilah sekarang, Shikamaru seorang polisi yang berjalan di keinginannya sendiri. Berhasil tanpa dukungan keluarga. Sudah 7 tahun berjalan sejak ia pergi dari rumah. Hubungan keluarga itu awalnya menjadi rumit. Tapi karena kasih Nara Yoshino—sang ibu yang hangat, hubungan ayah-anak ini mampu terjalin lagi meskipun hanya bercengkrama saat hari-hari besar saja. Setelah itu, Shikamaru tak akan tinggal di kediaman Nara. Mau apa dia di sana? Ah, ada yang terlupa untuk disampaikan; sejak tiga tahun menjadi polisi ditambah tabungannya saat bekerja sampingan semasa kuliah, sebuah rumah megah, mobil mewah, dan deretan kenikmatan hidup lainnya sudah diraihnya sendiri.

Karena kesuksesan itu pula yang membuat Shikaku sadar, kecemasan tentang anaknya yang gagal jika tidak ia bingkai—musnah. Orangtua itu hanya khawatir. Sang anak sedari kecil hidup enak, bagaimana besarnya nanti mau berusaha untuk memenuhi hidup saat kenikmatan dunia mampu diraihnya tanpa mengenal usaha. Mau jadi diktator dia? Itulah yang melandasi Shikaku berkeras agar Shikamaru mempelajari IT. Jika anaknya tumbuh besar dengan kekayaan, setidaknya sang anak harus dibekali fundamen agar tahu yang namanya memperjuangkan usaha keluarga.

_Bruk!_

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning menghentak keras tumpukan berkas yang baru saja ia adopsi dari kantor pimpinan mereka.

"Apa lagi yang kalian bahas? Paman Shikaku? Nanti saja! Lihat ini," kedua telapaknya menepuk tumpukan itu, "..., berkas baru dari Kakashi-_sama_." Agak kesal wajahnya. Kentara sekali. Berkas baru—artinya lembur.

"Berikan bagianku, Naruto!" pinta Shikamaru pada sosok berambut kuning itu.

Malas-malasan, si kuning itu memilah tumpukan berkas yang menjadi bagian Shikamaru. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu lagi rekannya yang tadi berbicara dengan Shikamaru, "Hey, Kiba! Urus Akamaru ... mana mau dia melacak kalau tak diberi makan!" perintahnya.

Yang diperintah hanya mengumpat—implusif, sembari berlalu ke luar markas. Kesal juga dia, saat anjing pelacak kepolisian itu hanya bersikap ramah padanya. Jadilah begitu, profesinya bertambah menjadi pengurus Akamaru.

"Ini berkasmu, nanti saja kau kerjakan ..., jangan buat paman Shikaku lama menunggu." Saran Naruto.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, sembari mengucapkan jimat yang sudah terkenal melekat padanya, "Merepotkan ..."

Selama ini, kedua rekannya tadi masuk dalam hitungan inspirasi hidup. Jika bukan karena kesetiaan sebagai kawan yang mereka miliki, Shikamaru pasti sudah kesusahan menata hidupnya tanpa bantuan orangtua.

Ada Inuzuka Kiba yang sudah bersamanya sejak kelas 1 SMA. Bersama Shikamaru, keduanya sama-sama mencari beasiswa di bidang hukum dan saling bahu-membahu untuk mencari biaya tambahan hidup. Setelah berhasil menembus dinding perguruan tinggi, barulah Uzumaki Naruto yang juga mahasiswa di sana bergabung dengan mereka. tamat pun, ketiganya menjejaki tes militer bersama. Lulus, bahkan ditempatkan di wilayah yang sama—membuat kebersamaan mereka terjalin sangat erat. Tak heran bila keduanya mengetahui permasalahan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah tidak bercanda 'kan? Menikah?" refleks saja gadis _blonde_ itu berdiri. Ada hentakan tangan menghias di ujung meja sebagai aksi protes. Dan kursi yang semula didudukinya, kini tumbang tak berdaya.

Setelah berbulan-bulan jarang menemui sang putri atas alasan perjalanan bisnis, apa-apaan ayahnya sekarang? Bukan membawa buah tangan dari luar negeri, yang ada malah membawa kabar mengerikan.

Seorang pelayan yang sempat kaget menguasai dirinya. Sudah biasa kejadian seperti itu terjadi di restoran mereka. Kalau bukan adegan putus para ABG muda—yang kadang berakhir dengan adegan siram-menyiram atau tampar-menampar, seperti kejadian ini juga sering terjadi; 'gadis belia protes dijodohkan'. Berdoa saja, mereka yang pernah bertengkar di sana tak menuntut restoran _seafood_ itu ditutup.

Seraya melangkah hati-hati, sang pelayang meraih kursi yang terbujur lemah dan menegakkannya ke posisi awal. Seolah memberi kode selamat bertarung pada ayah-anak itu, dengan senyum garingnya ia menarik diri.

Sabaku Rei menegak kepalanya malas di atas meja beralaskan tangan kanannya. Sembari berulang-ulang menarik nafas, ia kerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada untuk membuat putrinya setuju.

"Dengarkan Ayah!" pria paruh baya itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Putrinya sendiri sudah kembali duduk normal sembari menatapnya horor, "Mulai sekarang Ayah putuskan untuk tidak membiayaimu lagi!" tegasnya.

"Ayah bercanda?" ini bukan tanggal 1 april, aneh rasanya sang ayah berujar demikian.

"Ya, Ayah tidak bercanda. Makanya menikah saja dengan putra sahabat Ayah ..., selain dia yang sudah mapan membiayai rumah tangga kalian nanti, dia pasti akan menjagamu."

Wajahnya datar saja menelaah tiap perintah dan saran sang ayah. Tapi kedua pipinya sudah basah, mengalirkan cairan bening yang tak lagi mampu ditampung sang pelupuk.

Harusnya Temari tak perlu khawatir tentang biaya hidup. Bukankah pekerjaan sebagai artis itu menjanjikan pundi-pundi uang yang besar? Sifat boros dan belum mampu memenej diri masalahnya. Ia tetap membutuhkan kiriman dari sang ayah karena gajinya yang besar itu habis dipakainya entah ke mana. Si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu juga kerap meminta kiriman sebagai tanda sayang dari kedua kakaknya Sabaku Kankuro—sang kakak pertama, atau dari Sabaku Gaara—kakak keduanya.

Ia yang tergolong sangat manja, padahal sudah terbiasa hidup memisah dari keluarga. Sejak SMP, Temari tak lagi tinggal di kediaman Sabaku yang berada di Sunagakure. Memutuskan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan almarhum ibunya—Asrama putri senju, di Konoha itulah tempat ia memisah. Menggeluti dunia asrama dan pergi dari ayah serta kedua kakaknya tak bisa menanggalkan sifat manjanya menjadi mandiri.

Mungkin karena ia sudah merasakan—tinggal sendiri saja tak perlu usaha besar untuk memperoleh uang. Mana mengerti dia dengan pekerja lembur siang-malam. Itu sebabnya gadis _blonde_ ini suka berfoya-foya. Baru menjejakan kaki di SMP, wajahnya sudah menarik minat para mading _club_, untuk memakainya sebagai _cover_ majalah sekolah. Berlanjut dari sana, seorang guru yang suaminya berprofesi di majalah ternama Konoha, mencalonkan Temari sebagai artis pada debut model di tahun itu. Sungguh hebat bukan? Tak perlu usaha seperti orang kebanyakan, sedari awal gadis_ blonde_ itu berada di atas angin.

"Percayalah, Nak ... ia akan menjagamu." Seru Rei melunak. Memaksa juga bukan sifatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mana tahu menikah menghilangkan sifat jelek sang anak. Mengapa tidak? Di saat dunia artis marak di perbincangkan menyimpang dari masyarakat, di sana kepanikan Rei. Sebelum terlambat, putrinya tak bisa lagi dibiarkan tinggal sendiri.

_Maafkan ayah, Temari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau! Wanita itu merepotkan." Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Menolak permintaan sang ayah.

Sang ibu membulatkan matanya. Ia mengetuk kepala putranya dengan sendok sup yang dapat ia jangkau, "Lalu kau mau bilang ibumu ini merepotkan?" semburnya.

Pertemuan langka dengan tema makan malam di kediaman Nara itu mempertemukan orangtua dan anak semata wayangnya berdiskusi di hadapan makanan. Agak aneh kelihatannya, saat seharusnya diskusi dapat mereka lakukan di mana saja. Tapi bagi Nara Yoshino—Nyonya besar rumah itu, cara semi-resmi sangat efektif mencairkan suasana ayah-anak yang sering sekali beradu argumen.

"Bisa saja kau menolak untuk menikah, tapi sebagai gantinya. Kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan polisi dan mengambil alih perusahaan." Harga mati itu, semoga saja bisa membarter keinginannya.

Ayahnya mulai lagi. Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia sendiri yang mengatakan telah restu pada pekerjaannya sebagai polisi karena berhasil menunjukan bagaimana ia mampu berusaha tanpa uluran tangan orangtua. Sekarang? Mungkin demensia menyerang sang ayah.

"Sebenarnya apa mau Ayah?" dianugerahi otak yang pintar hingga IQ-nya mencapai 200 hasil dari perpaduan gen kedua orangtuanya, membuatnya tak butuh waktu lama mengetahui sang ayah memiliki niat lain di balik perjodohan itu.

"Jadi begini." Ia menarik maju kursi makannya agar lebih dekat dengan posisi anaknya di seberang meja, "Sahabat ayah itu juga bergerak di bidang IT. Dia punya tiga anak. Anak pertama dan keduanya merupakan anak yang patuh dengan mengikuti keinginan ayahnya." Tidak ada penjelasan yang berarti. Jelas sekali hanya berupa sindiran untuk Shikamaru.

"..., anak pertamanya dapat dipastikan akan menggeluti perusahaan IT milik ayahnya sendiri di Sunagakure. Nah, anak keduanya ini kabarnya baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah di Amsterdam. Beberapa hari lagi, dia akan sampai kemari." Jelasnya memberi jeda.

"Lalu? Hubungan denganku?" agak malas, tapi akhirnya ia simak juga keinginan sang ayah. Berakhir cepat diskusi ini, berakhir pula gangguan sang ayah.

"Ayah berharap putra keduanya bersedia menjadi pengganti Ayah."

Kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Wajah malasnya hilang. Pasti benar Ayahnya mengalami demensia. Dari mana ia bisa bercita-cita mengambil anak orang sebagai pewarisnya.

"Kau dengar dulu penjelasan Ayahmu!" perintah Yoshino. Ia paham betul gelagat putranya yang kini mengacak rambut replika ayahnya itu—pasti pusing sendiri.

"Ayah meminta Sabaku Rei menikahkan anak ketiganya denganmu, agar keluarga kita menjadi satu dan masalah pewaris selesai." Lanjut Shikaku enteng. Ada wajah bahagia di sana saat solusi hadir tanpa merusak profesi siapapun.

"Apa Ayah yakin jika aku menikahi putrinya, keluarga Sabaku itu tidak akan berbohong? Bisa jadi Ayah dicurangi." Sebagai anak, ia juga khawatir jika ayahnya terlalu percaya begitu saja.

"Percayalah, Nak. Semua usaha kita berawal dari bantuan paman Rei. Dia sudah seperti saudara Ayah. Sama seperti hubunganmu dengan kedua rekan polisimu itu." Teranganya mencontohkan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ayahmu benar..., kau saja yang tidak tinggal di rumah, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana proyek Ayahmu berjalan lancar bersama paman Rei." Masih dalam arti 'ikuti saja', Yoshino menatapnya lekat. Ia sendiri juga tak sabar memiliki menantu. Anaknya yang mapan itu menunggu apa lagi? Betah sekali dia melajang.

Merasa terpojok pada dua pilihan 'ya' atau 'tidak', ia meminta kesempatan, "Aku akan memikirkan dan melihat dulu, siapa yang aku nikahi itu."

Malam itu diskusi yang di kamuflasekan pada makan malam itu berakhir. Setelah mendapat beban pilihan yang begitu sulit, Shikamaru pamit dengan tujuan lembur penyidikannya menanti.

"_Hee_! Dengan siapa?"

"Apa dia cantik?"

Sesuai dugaannya. Kedua sahabatnya itu menguliti hasil pertemuan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Diberitahu malah makin mencari tahu. Ah, sudahlah! Sahabat memang orang pertama yang ingin tahu kondisimu baik atau buruk. Percaya saja, niat ingin tahu itu karena solidaritas mereka yang tinggi.

"Entahlah, besok saat jamuan makan malam keluarga itu datang." Jawabnya malas

"Kalau begitu undang saja kami, anggap saja kami saudaramu." Kiba terkekeh geli. Namun segera dihentikannya kegiatan itu ketika melihat tak ada respons yang ditunjukan sahabatnya. Shikamaru pasti merasa sulit.

Sedikit menyingkut lengan Kiba, Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Ah, sudahlah ... mudah–mudahan ini akan menghasilkan jawaban yang tepat, kau tetap menjadi polisi dan ada yang meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu ..."

"Berarti kau menyetujui aku menikah?" Shikamaru menatap tajam iris biru sahabatnya itu. bukan berhasil mencairkan suasana, justru Naruto makin memperparah keadaan.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Berhenti dari kepolisian dan pergi kerangkulan Ayahmmu?" Kiba sepakat. Pembicaraan mereka tak bisa dialihkan kemanapun selain mengatakan kepahitan pada Shikamaru, bahwa yang terbaik adalah—dia menikah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau akan menikah?" lumayan kaget, _manager_ Temari itu kini berputar-putar tak karuan. Di masa artis yang ia menej sedang naik daun, di situ pula keluarganya mendominasi haknya. Pusing sekali memikirkan bila popularitas artisnya turun.

"Aku mau saja menolak. Tapi Ayah sudah menjual apartemen, bagian _furniture_ bilang seminggu ini apartemen harus dikosongkan. Bukan Cuma itu, mobil dan perabotan lainnya juga dijemput kolektor yang mengaku sudah menerima penjualan dari Ayah." Jemarinya memijat pelan kepala yang kini berpikir buntu.

"Kejam sekali? Ayah apa yang membiarkan anaknya terombang ambing. Apa dia berharap kau hidup saja di bawah jembatan?" Matsuri malah makin mengintimidasi.

"Entahlah, saran Ayah hanya 'setujui saja perjodohan itu dan menikah'. Kalau tidak mau tidak apa, tapi ya itu—aku harus berusaha hidup tanpa bantuan keluarga lagi." Sorot matanya menatap lurus bayangan tubuhnya di dalam kaca. Wajah mulusnya pasti bisa keriput kalau tak menerima _facial_ rutin dengan biaya super mahal itu.

"_Hah..._" agak menghela nafas panjang, Matsuri mendudukan dirinya di samping Temari, "Bisa saja _sih_, aku menampungmu di apartemenku." Kata 'menampung' itu sungguh terdengar miris.

"..." selanjutnya hanya hening. Matsuri pasti sadar, gaya hidup Temari bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diatasi. Bisa mati dia, jika tiap sang artis mengalami kesulitan dan lari padanya. Sosoknya yang hanya _manager_ itu harus menggantikan posisi tiga orang sekaligus—Ayah, kakak pertama, kakak kedua. Bagus! Kubur saja dia.

"Ya sudah menikah saja. Tapi jangan punya anak dulu. Bisa kacau jadinya, kalau badanmu melar." Sang _manager_ yang memberi lampu hijau itu seperti mengantar Temari ke gerbang neraka.

"Masa hanya itu? harusnya kau perjuangkan dulu aku!" jemarinya mengguncang-guncang bahu sang _manager_.

"Kau mau membunuhku pelan-pelan ya? Mengurus jadwalmu saja sudah membuat pusing, apalagi hidupmu 24 jam, setiap hari, selamanya—sampai kapan?" Matsuri histeris sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku masih sangat muda 'kan? Bekal untuk jadi seorang istri sedikitpun aku tidak tahu." Iris hijaunya tampak berkaca-kaca, "Belakangan, aku merasa tidak adil, jika perjodohan ini hanya untuk memperluas perusahaan."

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikir buruk. Jika memang seperti itu, sudah lama Ayah dan kedua kakakmu meninggalkanmu. Nyatanya mereka selalu ada, itu berarti semua ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Terima kasih, Matsuri."

"Ya, kau lakukan saja jamuan itu dulu. Sekarang, ganti pakaianmu! pemotretan akan dilakukan 10 menit lagi ..." ujar Matsuri mengingatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris hitamnya menangkap tak nyaman. Saat dengan heboh pelayan di kediaman Nara yang jumlahnya cukup banyak itu bergerak gesit mempersiapkan jamuan makan malam. Yoshino sendiri bergerak sebagai mandor. Telunjuknya disibukan menunjuk sana-menunjuk sini, tiap-tiap ruangan yang memang 'harus' tertata rapi.

"Kenapa kelihatannya ini acara pernikahan?" tubuh tegapnya berdiri di depan meja makan. Penyajian ala eropa itu agak mengusik ketenangannya. _Ah, cara makan begini membuat lelah saja._

"Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa berantakan sekali, rapikan jas mu!" bukan hanya memandori pramusaji di dapur. Sang ibu juga memandorinya.

Tak mengindahkan seruan Yoshino, tubuhnya malah bergerak melambat duduk di atas meja. Letih sekali memeriksa berkas-berkas kejahatan. Sekarang waktunya tersita untuk hal yang ia yakini pasti lebih merepotkan.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah malasmu itu di depan para tamu!"

Belum lagi anjuran itu berakhir, sosok yang akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam tiba. Entah kapan mereka masuk. Tiba-tiba saja sang Ayah mendampingi dua orang ber-_genre_ sama masuk ke ruang tengah.

Buru-buru Shikamaru berdiri setelah Yoshino mengodeinya keras untuk menyambut di ujung meja.

"Di mana putrimu?" Yoshino tak menangkap sosok putri sahabat suaminya itu. Alih-alih wanita, yang ada hanya Sabaku Rei dan satu putranya.

"Beberapa menit lagi dia akan sampai, dia berangkat dari studio langsung kemari." Terang Sabaku Rei, "Ini putra pertamaku, Kankuro."

"Selamat malam, bibi." Sapa Kankuro ramah. Sedikitpun tak ada keinginannya untuk menyapa Shikamaru yang berada di samping Yoshino. Tatapannya malah horor saat tahu–bentuk Shikamaru, yang akan menikahi adik bungsunya.

Tak banyak pembukaan lagi. Jamuan makan malam itu akhirnya mereka mulai tanpa kehadiran sang tokoh wanita. Selain pembicaraan tentang makanan di masing-masing keluarga, tradisi juga dibahas. Sekarang Shikamaru sudah merasakan pusingnya jamuan ini. Padahal niatnya jelas sekali belum setuju.

Hingga pertanyaan ibunya terlontar, "Jadi, kapan mereka akan menikah?" harapannya untuk memiliki menantu sudah besar sepertinya.

"_He_? Merepotkan, bahkan ibu belum mengetahui siapa yang akan menikah denganku ..." seru Shikamaru datar. Jemarinya memainkan sendok sup di meja makan, ia benar-benar terjebak dalam rasa bosannya. Apalagi wanita merepotkan yang dibicarakan belum juga muncul.

"Kau harus menjaganya dan jangan membuatnya sedih!" tiba-tiba saja Kankuro membuka suara. Nada bicaranya tak kalah dingin dengan Shikamaru.

Jemarinya berhenti memainkan sendok sup. Iris hitamnya menjelajahi wajah calon sang kakak ipar dengan pandangan tak suka. _kau tidak berhak memerintahku!_

"Kankuro!" buru-buru disingkutnya lengan sang anak, "Maafkan putraku, dia mengatakan demikian karena menyayangi adiknya." Jelas Rei merasa tak enak.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan, bukannya kau bilang Gaara menelepon akan kembali kemari dalam 5 hari lagi. Itu berarti seminggu lagi semua bisa dilaksanakan." Rasa naif akan pernikahan ini benar-benar menginterupsi. Shikaku sendiri tak lagi peduli pada anaknya yang tak cocok dengan calon kakak iparnya.

"Ayah! Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Bukankah aku bilang ingin melihatnya dulu?" ekspresi datar dan malasnya itu kini berubah serius. Kali ini ia tidak main-main, sekarang adalah haknya untuk diberi waktu berpikir.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Tatapan tajam sang ibu menyiratkan pesan agar sang anak jangan membantah lagi. Semoga saja Shikamaru mengerti.

"Terlalu cepat, harus ada persiapan yang matang." Berharap pernikahan adiknya itu tak terjadi, Kankuro mencoba memperlambat.

"Putraku benar, agar tidak ada aktivitas yang mendadak terganggu, bagaimana jika dua minggu ke depan?" Rei menghentikan penuturannya, menatap mantap pada ketiga lawan bicaranya, "..., dan putriku ingin menikah di Suna."

_Bahkan mereka merencanakan tanpa menanyakan aku? Sialan_. Batin Shikamaru, "Lalu apa aku akan tinggal di Suna?"

"Tidak, kalian hanya menikah di sana, setelah itu dia akan ikut denganmu."

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa satu tamu yang telah lama ditunggu. Sang tokoh utama berjalan _apik_. Tubuhnya dibalut terusan mini tanpa lengan berwarna marun. _Boots_ 7 centi semata kaki berwarna _gold_ itu makin mempercantik kaki mulusnya yang sedari paha tidak tertutupi apapun. Beberapa aksesori seperti jam, anting, kalung dan cincin bewarna senada dengan _boots_-nya ikut memeriahkan penampilan mewahnya. Belum lagi tas _Wristlet_ berwarna cokelat terang dengan merek ternama, menggantung di ujung bahu kanannya itu—ah, jelas sekali dia bukan gadis biasa.

"Temari ..." beranjak berdiri, Yoshino merasa tak percaya melihat sosok yang sering dilihatnya di majalah adalah calon wanita yang akan menikah dengan putranya.

Temari hanya tersenyum lembut, sembari mengangguk pelan. ia berjalan anggun mendekati meja makan dan mengambil tempat kosong tepat di seberang kursi yang diduduki Shikamaru.

Si tuan berwajah malas itu hanya mengajukan pertanyaan singkat pada Yoshino, "Ibu kenal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau di mana?"_ Suara baritone terdengar menyalak dari ponsel Temari.

"Aku sedang pemotretan, pergi saja sendiri!"

"_Kau ini merepotkan! Aku tidak mau dibunuh ibuku, apa kau mau aku pilihkan baju pernikahan yang ketinggalan jaman!"_ agak keras suara calon suaminya itu.

"_Cih_! Ya sudah, jemput aku di studio Galaksi!" Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Temari memutuskan panggilan seluler itu.

"Kenapa sikapmu begitu padanya?"

Temari belum menceritakan apapun kepada Matsuri. Wajar saja _manager-_nya itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kepalanya terasa sakit jika mengingat ia akan menikah dengan pria semacam itu.

"_Ibu kenal ...?" tanya Shikamaru_

"_Masa kau tidak tahu? Temari itu model terkenal, beruntung sekali kau Shikamaru."_

_Yang diselamatkan hanya diam dan menatap malas, "Biasa saja, terlihat merepotkan!"_

Hanya karena komentar singkat dan pedas itulah yang membuat Temari refleks menyiram Shikamaru dengan air yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Setelah itu, dapat dipastikan keributan terjadi di antara mereka. Atas niat perdamaian, hari ini keduanya ditugasi meninjau pakaian resepsi yang akan dikenakan di Suna nanti.

"_Pfh..._ baru dibilang biasa kau sudah emosi?" Matsuri menahan tawanya.

"Panjang lebar aku menjelaskan, sekarang kau menertawaiku!" sudut bibirnya melengkung tak suka.

"Maaf ..., tapi apa pernikahan di Suna disetujui?"

"Ya, mereka akhirnya paham posisiku sebagai artis, mengadakan di tempat yang jauh dari kota ini bisa memperlambat media mengganggu 'kan? Aku tidak ingin momen pernikahan mengerikan ini dijadikan gosip."

Belum usai pembicaraan itu. layar ponsel Temari memunculkan nama 'Monster Nanas', "Matsuri aku pergi!" serunya cepat sebelum monster nanas itu kembali meneriakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

Bukan cuma di telepon singkat. Hanya karena membuat Shikamaru menunggu 5 menit lebih lama di halaman parkir, gadis _blonde_ itu dianugerahi kalimat 'merepotkan'.

"Kalau bukan karena ayah yang memaksa, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan nanas sepertimu!" ujarnya membanting pintu mobil. Wajahnya gusar menatap jalan di depan mereka.

Mobil itu agak dipacu cepat, mungkin karena tak nyaman dengan kebersamaan mereka, "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu alasanku mau menikahimu." Ia tak menatap Temari. Fokus pada jalan dan segera menyelesaikan _fitting_ mereka adalah harapannya.

"Sombong sekali!" gadis _blonde _itu menggerutu.

"Kalimat itu untukku? Bukannya itu lebih pantas untukmu?" iris hitamnya melirik sinis, sedikit senyum samar terlihat menghiasi sudut bibirnya, senyuman yang jelas sekali mengejek.

"K—kau!" Temari menunjuk Shikamaru kesal, "Kau tidak punya otak!" dengan asal, ia memaki Shikamaru yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Apa kau pikir sebagai model semua orang akan mengenalimu? Menurutimu? Melayanimu bak putri kerajaan?" suaranya tetap terdengar datar tanpa ada penekanan untuk mengejek. Ini lebih seperti penjelasan dan fakta, namun terdengar dingin nan menyakitkan.

"..., Apa kau pikir aku beruntung dan bangga menikahi model sepertimu? kau tetaplah wanita yang merepotkan, dengan segala hal yang kau anggap hebat, kehebatan itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi mandiri atau menjadi istri yang pandai." Lanjutnya lagi.

Bagaimana Sabaku Rei meminta maaf untuk segala kekurangan putrinya adalah hal yang wajar ketika tanggung jawab sang ayah—menjaga, merasa akan digantikan Shikamaru. Namun, melihat kelakuan putrinya yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, sombong dan kelihatan punya hobi menyalak itu membuyarkan seluruh empati-nya. Si gadis _blonde_ itu tampak tak rapuh seperti yang dilebih-lebihkan Rei.

"_Maafkan putriku, jangankan untuk memasak dan mencuci, membersihkan rumah saja tidak pernah dilakoninya. Bimbinglah dia ..."_

Bagai musik _jadul_ yang mengalun lambat dari piringan pipih dengan alur spiral tertulis dan termodulasi, pesan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Memperistri putri bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu lebih mirip seperti mengadopsi anak. Memangnya Shikamaru apa? _Helper _yang mengajari bimbingan rumah tangga?

Dapat dipastikan, hari ini tidak ada lagi percakapan penting yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Sampai pemilihan gaun pun hanya terdengar percakapan biasa. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tak tertarik membahas pernikahan itu lebih lanjut.

Chapter 1**/TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), **_**Ambigu**_**, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 2_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota yang terkenal dengan keganasan gurun pasirnya itu bukanlah kota tertinggal. Sunagakure, meskipun agak kecil dari wilayah Konoha, kota bersuhu panas ini termasuk ke dalam jajaran 5 kota terbaik di Jepang. Sistem edukasi yang sangat maju, ekonomi yang baik dan pemerintahan yang persuasif itu mampu membuat kota ini cocok menjadi literatur.

Di kota bergurun inilah—ketika matahari mambakar tanpa pandang bulu, resepsi pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari digelar di hotel ternama. Dilakukan jauh dan rahasia dari publik pun tetap tak berpengaruh. Baik media lokal maupun media Konoha dengan gencar mengikuti sang artis, menjadikan bagian depan gedung yang dijaga deretan pengawal berbaju hitam itu penuh sesak wartawan.

Pesta di dalam sana yang tak terusik sama sekali tetap berlanjut tanpa keberhasilan wartawan menembus barikade. Kedua tokoh utama yang berparas bak pengeran dan putri dongeng itu, tengah melakoni drama terbaik yang mereka miliki. Ada Shikamaru yang walaupun dihiasi wajah malasnya, guratan tegas dari anggota kepolisian itu mampu menunjukan 'ia ikhlas saja' melakukan pernikahan itu. Lain lagi dengan Temari. Artis yang mengagumi dirinya sendiri itu lebih sibuk menebarkan pesona kecantikannya dan membuat para tamu undangan yakin, kesialan itu ada padanya—dipasangkan pada nanas berwajah malas.

Biar dikerubungi hawa tak akrab, keduanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Saat bersisian dan berada di keramaian, keduanya saling sapa dan tersenyum. Menunjukan sedikit romansa seperti lengan Temari yang melingkari lengan Shikamaru, atau lengan Shikamaru yang merangkul pinggang Temari. Tapi tetap saja, ketika tak ada lagi pandangan yang menyoroti, keduanya larut dalam tatap menatap sinis dalam _mode silent_.

"Oke, lihat Kemari."

Berbeda dari Jiraiya, fotografer pernikahan lokal itu kelihatan lebih muda 5 atau 7 tahun. Mengabadikan tiap detik momen pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi tugasnya sekarang. Sungguh beruntung nasibnya. Setelah pekerjaan ini usai, namanya pasti melambung tinggi sebagai sponsor sang artis.

Kedua sosok yang kini diperintahnya sesuka hati tengah mematung menunggu jemari sang fotografer menekan tombol potret pada kameranya_._Temari tersenyum menis, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Kau lihat itu, Kiba? Mereka serasi ..." ada decak kagum saat melihat sendiri keberuntungan Shikamaru yang ternyata menikahi model terkenal. Iris birunya menatap iri.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui ini, tapi menurutku juga begitu. Aku rasa Shikamaru beruntung." Kiba sendiri membenarkan pendapat Naruto. Mau bagaimana kemalasan yang kentara itu, mereka tak bisa menampik sahabatnya memang berparas tampan.

Dari pihak Shikamaru, selain keluarga ia hanya mengundang Kiba dan Naruto. Tidak ada rekan kerjanya yang lain. Alasannya mudah; ia hanya meminta izin untuk acara pernikahan di Suna—yang jelas dirahasiakan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengundang rekan semarkasnya untuk alasan perayaan kecil-kecilan.

"Apa kalian bisa terlihat sedikit lebih mesra?"

Sang forografer tampaknya tak punya telepati. Mana dia tahu kondisi kedua tokoh kamera di hadapannya sedang merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi pandangan tamu undangan yang cukup banyak. Ah, bisa gila mereka.

"Cobalah berpose lebih mesra." Ujarnya menyeleksi pose keduanya yang seperti sesi foto KTP itu.

Nyaris tak terlihat, Shikamaru menghela kesal. Tak ingin berlarut dalam kekonyolan, jemarinya bergerak cepat tak menunggu intruksi siapapun menggurui pose mereka. Ia menarik Temari masuk ke dalam rangkulannya. Gerakannya yang cepat itu membuat tubuh sang artis dirangkulnya dari belakang. Kepalanya yang seperti nanas itu menggantung manja di pundak kanan Temari, "Senyum saja dan jangan protes." Bisiknya kesal.

Tapi belum selesai mereka mempersiapkan diri, _blitz_ kamera itu menginterupsi. Jadilah, foto _candid_. Mengabadikan Shikamaru yang terpejam tenang dan Temari yang menatap datar Shikamaru agak—_er_, dalam.

Ramai sekali riuh para tamu berguman iri. Tapi tidak dengan keinginan sang fotografer, "Bisa yang lebih mesra lagi?" pintanya menjadi-jadi. Seringai tak berdosa ia tunjukan saat Temari menatapnya gusar.

"Kalau tak dituruti makin lama kita terjebak seperti ini." Bisiknya lagi seperti menjawab gelagat tak suka gadis _blonde _ yang sudah resmi ia persunting itu. Temari pasrah saja tubunya di bolak-balik Shikamaru.

Kembali mengambil alih, tubuh sang istri yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya ia putar begitu saja tanpa melepas rangkulan itu. Dengan jarak yang tipis, jemari kanannya menyusuri rambut _blonde_ Temari yang tersanggul rapi. Membimbing kepala cantik itu membenturkan ujung kepalanya dengan bibir Shikamaru perlahan. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia rangkulkan ke pinggang sang artis, menarik tubuh itu rapat hanya terpagar kedua telapak tangan Temari yang menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Cukup lama kecupan itu terjadi. Apalagi kalau bukan ulah fotografer yang bukan mengabadikan langsung justru ber-oh-oh takjub. Hingga beberapa kali bagian itu diambil, lagi-lagi ia membuat ulah, "Oke, ganti pose!" besar sekali hasrat fotografer ini. Atau jangan-jangan ia berniat menjual hasil foto Temari ke media? Awas saja.

Tak banyak perubahan yang Shikamaru lakukan. Hanya menarik kepalanya tegak kembali menatap datar Temari yang lebih rendah darinya. Sebenarnya tatapan Temari tak suka. kentara sekali dari iris hijaunya yang agak membulat. Tapi dari prespektif penonton sungguh wajah cantik itu memandang penuh kasih pada suami barunya.

Berkali-kali ia mengadakan foto bersama dengan laki-laki. Sejenis _nude_, pose romansa serta segala bentuk yang menurunkan harga diri adalah sesuatu yang sangat dihindarinya. Selain pesan sang ayah dan larangan kedua kakaknya yang _sister complex_, juga karena dia sendiri tak suka jika tubuhnya yang sempurna—menurutnya itu, disentuh-sentuh sembarang orang.

Untuk alasan itulah, ia tak pernah merasakan daya ketertarikan yang mendesir darahnya naik saat anggota tubuh Shikamaru membingkai dalam romansa miliknya. Untung saja tak menimbulkan suara. Jika menimbulkan, jelas sekali terdengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak karuan. Aroma Shikamaru yang cukup _clam_ dan menawan benar-benar memabukan meskipun tidak menyengat penciumannya. wangi berdasar ekstrak kacang tonka itu juga mempertegas penampilan maskulinnya. Ah, dari segi manapun Shikamaru memang menawan.

Jemari tangannya beralih dari belakang kepala menyentuh pipi sang istri. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukan, Shikamaru memberikan ruang bernafas untuk Temari. Terasa sekali saat nafas gadis _blonde_ itu menghembus jenjang lehernya. Masih bertemu pandang, entah apa lagi yang akan Shikamaru lakukan. Belasan kali _blizt_ itu harus cepat berakhir.

"_Kyaaa_! Lihat itu, romantisnya ..."

Ada teriakan para tamu di sana. Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Bisa rusak jantungnya jika terus menatap Shikamaru.

"Bagus! Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua adalah seorang model profesioanl." Apa fotografer itu bodoh? Padahal sudah jelas hanya Temari yang berprofesi model, "Baiklah sekali lagi."

Lihat! Ia mengesalkan lagi.

Sebelum jantungnya kembali kacau, Temari mengambil alih kendali. Tak lagi memberi perintah seperti Shikamaru yang berbisik, ia lepaskan pelukan sang suami dan dicubitnya kedua pipi itu tanpa ampun. Refleks saja, Shikamaru terlihat kesakitan, sementara Temari menjulurkan lidah.

"Lihat mereka, pasangan yang serasi bukan? Mereka lucu sekali." Riuh tamu makin heboh saat sesi konyol itu terjadi.

"Oke, cukup! Terima kasih atas fotonya." Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diminta, fotografer sialan itu melarikan diri mencari momen lain yang dapat ia abadikan.

"Ini sakit!" protesnya, sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang agak memerah, "Dasar merepotkan!"

"Siapa suruh menyentuhku? Rasakan itu, dasar mesum!" lidahnya terjulur lagi. Setelah itu buru-buru Temari pergi sebelum si kepala nanas berniat membalas perbuatannya.

Sebenarnya, kepergiannya untuk menutupi kegugupan akibat romansa yang Shikamaru ciptakan. Untung saja wajahnya tak berubah serupa tomat merah.

"Aku iri padamu, Shika." Kiba datang dari kerumunan tamu undangan. Ia menyingkut lengan sahabatnya itu, berharap Shikamaru minta digantikan untuk menikah.

"_Cih_, jangan katakan pada siapapun aku menikahinya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak tahu, itu suatu kebanggaan?" merasa aneh dengan permintaan sahabatnya, Naruto ikut menyampingi Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak ingin dikejar media, itu pasti akan merepotkan dan mengganggu pekerjaan." Jelasnya.

"Shikamaru–_kun_?" seorang wanita datang bersamaan dengan secarik kartu nama yang terulur, "Matsuri, _manager_ Temari."

"Oh, panggil saja Shikamaru." Ujarnya sembari meraih kartu nama yang Matsuri berikan.

"Apa aku bisa meminta nomormu?"

Tak aneh mendengar permintaan itu, berhubung wanita berambut cokelat sebahu di hadapannya adalah _manager_ sang istri. Shikamaru hanya menyebutkan beberapa digit angka yang Matsuri salin pada ponselnya, karena tak membawa kartu nama.

"Matsuri!" seru Temari mendekat, "Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Nadanya agak merajuk.

Menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru di dekat Matsuri malah membangkitkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat menyurut. Buru-buru diacuhkannya pria itu seolah dia adalah manusia transparan.

Kesal pula, Shikamaru paham ketidaksukaan Temari. Sembari mengajak kedua rekannya menjauh, ketiganya pergi memberikan privasi pada artis-_manager_ itu.

"Apa jadwalku benar-benar menumpuk karena acara ini?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku membaginya dengan rata selama seminggu. Ini akan sulit. Kau akan memulai pemotretan dari pagi hingga jam sepuluh malam, tanpa istirahat siang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Bola matanya berputar malas, "Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Ini hanya akan terjadi selama beberapa pekan. setelah itu, jadwalmu akan kembali normal." Matsuri menghentikan kalimatnya, menantap Temari dalam dan lekat "Kau pucat!"

"Oh, hanya kelelahan saja, dari tadi banyak tamu Ayah dan paman Shikaku. Aku baik-baik saja." Sanggahnya.

.

.

.

Tak ada waktu sekadar menikmati kota kelahirannya Sunagakure. Atas alasan menumpuknya pekerjaan, istilah 'bulan madu' yang terdengar mengerikan jelas ditolak mentah-mentah. Begitu pesta usai diselenggarakan, ia bersikeras minta kembali. Shikamaru juga sama. Bersama kedua rekan polisinya, masih banyak kasus yang harus mereka tangani. Mereka memang menikah di waktu yang kurang tepat.

Dengan penerbangan malam kedua pengantin baru bersama Matsuri, Naruto dan Kiba menyegerakan kembali ke Konoha. Orangtua Shikamaru sendiri tak ikut. Mereka yang memang memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak tak akan menyia-nyiakan liburan di kota menakjubkan, Suna. Ditambah lagi Sabaku Rei telah menawarkan diri menjadi pemandu wisata mereka. Lengkaplah iming-iming untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Agak penat, Shikamaru merebahkan tubuh letihnya di kursi pesawat. dibiarkannya Temari duduk di samping jendela tepat di sebelahnya. Kedua rekannya sendiri jauh mengambil kursi di belakang. Alasannya, mereka tak ingin mengganggu kencan keduanya. Bodoh sekali. Sementara Matsuri—entah karena penumpang yang penuh atau bangku di sekitar Temari yang tak ada, posisi duduknya jauh sekali di depan.

Jemarinya menaikkan _headphone _tanpa kabel yang membingkai telinganya. Matanya terpejam tak terlalu peduli hiruk pikuk Temari yang minta kursi Shikamaru ditukar saja dengan Matsuri.

"Kau pindah saja!" rutuk Temari. wajahnya berubah masam saat si kepala nanas tak memberi respons.

Sebuah _speaker _di langit-langit kabin menginterupsi seluruh pendengaran. Pemberitahuan dari sang pramugari untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman adalah yang utama saat pesawat sudah siap lepas landas. Tapi tidak dengan artis yang masih disibukkan dengan perihal kursi itu. Merasa tak ingin berada di samping Shikamaru, ia berdiri dari kursinya. Berharap di sebelah Matsuri yang jauh di depan sana kosong. Siapa tahu 'kan?

_Timing _ yang dikiranya masih beberapa menit lagi untuk lepas landas—salah. Begitu ia bergerak berdiri, begitu pula pesawat bergerak maju. Tubuhnya oleng nyaris membentur kaca jendela. Jika bukan karena lengan kuat Shikamaru yang menarik tubuhnya hingga posisi itu kembali duduk dengan aman, mungkin benjolan besar jadi mahkota baru di kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Pesawat lepas landas dan kau berdiri! Dasar merepotkan!" raut wajahnya tak suka. jemarinya meraih sabuk Temari dan menguncinya sebelum pesawat bergerak naik.

Tak ada lagi niatnya untuk menyahut. Biar menyebalkan tapi Shikamaru benar. Bisa berbahaya tubuhnya jika jatuh seperti itu. Sebentar? Apa Temari sepakat. Gadis_ blonde_ itu menggeleng cepat saat kepala Shikamaru sudah kembali bersandar dan terpejam pada kursinya. Semua ini juga salahnya. Salah si kepala nanas yang tidak mau menukar kursi.

Perjalanan yang diumumkan memakan waktu 45 menit itu hanya Temari habiskan dalam kediaman. Mengajak bicara suaminya? Hentikan. Kelihatan sekali ia sudah terlelap tidur. Seandainya Matsuri di sana, pasti ia tidak bosan. Sesekali ia katupkan telapak tangannya ke telinga. Walaupun presurisasi kabin mengadaptasikan kabin dengan tekanan atmosfer, telinganya tetap terasa sakit. Bergeliat ke sana kemari, sosok di sampingnya ternyata bangkit tak suka.

Jemarinya melepaskan penutup telinga yang semula Temari kira _headphone_. Sampai jemari besar itu memasangkannya ke kepala sang istri, barulah Temari tahu. Benda berdiameter 10 centi itu hanyalah penutup telinga.

Iris hijaunya hanya menatap tatapan dingin sang suami, samar-samar dapat dicernanya gerakan mulut sang suami yang menyuruhnya 'Diam! Jangan mengganggu! Kau seperti cacing! Dasar merepotkan!'. Anggap saja itu pesan. Ya. Anggap saja.

Pukul tiga pagi penerbangan itu berakhir. Temari sendiri melangkah malas-malasan mengikuti Shikamaru ke kediamannya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia benar-benar terusir dari apartemen pribadinya. Menumpang seminggu di apartemen Matsuri sebelum pernikahan, dan sekarang? Kondisinya seperti Pengemis yang mencari tempat tinggal.

"Pakai kamar yang itu!" tunjuknya pada daun pintu berwarna cokelat, di lantai atas.

Iris hijau itu mengikuti telunjuk sang suami. Tanpa komentar lagi, ia bergerak naik menyeret koper besarnya yang hanya dibantu pandangan Shikamaru dari bawah. Memangnya siapa dia? Penyihir? Hanya dengan memandang, koper itu bisa naik. Kesal sekali dia, saat sang suami tak berniat membantu.

Sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, mereka telah memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Bagi keduanya, pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah bisnis keluarga. Anggap saja Temari membantu Shikamaru ke luar dari masalahnya, dengan imbalan tempat tinggal. Tidak ada hubungan suami istri. Tidak akan. Istri mana yang wujudnya seperti Temari. Cantik saja di luar, di dalamnya tak becus dalam semua urusan rumah tangga. Tidak ada cinta. Pura-pura saja baik. Jadi, semuanya mendapat keuntungan.

Waktunya sangat sedikit untuk kembali beristirahat. Jadwal pemotretan pukul 8 pagi sudah siap menanti. Tapi sejak di pesawat ia tidak tidur meski rasa kantuk menyergapnya. Jemarinya mendorong agak kuat daun pintu yang terlihat mewah dengan pelitur-nya. Kamar besar dengan _furniture_ yang tampaknya memang disiapkan untuknya, menyambut. Mana mungkin seorang lajang seperti Shikamaru memiliki_ furniture_ wanita seperti isi kamar Temari saat ini. Rumah besar yang cukup mengagumkan dimiliki dari usahanya sendiri dapat Temari pastikan masih memiliki banyak ruang kosong.

Cukup senang, ia berputar-putar menikmati kamar barunya. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam pelukan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel terus berbunyi membuat risih sang pemilik yang masih berkutat dengan ranjangnya. Agak susah jemarinya mencari-cari sumber kebisingan di saat matahari baru saja mengintip bumi. Matanya yang menyipit akibat membiasakan cahaya terang itu menatap asing pada layar ponselnya, "Halo?" sapanya pada nomor tak bernama.

"Shikamaru? Bisa kau bangungkan Temari? satu jam lagi pemotretan akan dimulai, tapi dia tak mengangkat teleponku."

Buru-buru ia putuskan panggilan memerintah itu. Jadi, perihal tukar menukar nomor digunakan _manager-_nya untuk kepentingan seperti ini? Agak gusar, Shikamaru turun sembari mengikat rambut hitamnya tinggi.

"Merepotkan." Keluhnya menuju kamar tidur si artis pemalas itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Matsuri. Biasanya jika masih di apartemen milik Temari, _manager-_nya itu punya tugas menjemput dan membangunkan sang artis satu jam sebelum kegiatan. Tapi setelah menikah, mana mungkin Matsuri melakukan hal yang sama. Apa ia harus membuat duplikat kunci rumah Shikamaru seperti yang dilakukannya pada apartemen Temari? Demi jidatnya, Temari harus di sekolahkan lagi di tempat _helper_.

"Hey kau, Bangun!" ia mengguncang tubuh Temari yang masih berada di balik selimut. Orang yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat sesaat lalu kembali tidur. Dengan gusar, Shikamaru makin mengguncang tubuh terlelap itu dan menyibak selimut tebalnya.

Iris hijau itu mengerjap-ngerjap hingga menyadari seseorang menungguinya, "_Kyaaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" serunya melayangkan bantal dan segala macam benda yang dapat ia raih, ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hey! kau itu di rumahku! Dasar penumpang merepotkan!" matanya menatap tajam, masih dalam kuda-kuda melindungi wajah dari bantal.

"_Cih_, kau pikir aku ini menumpang di rumahmu?" keluhnya sembari bergerak berdiri dari ranjangnya.

Baru saja ingin menarik diri. Langkahnya terhenti. Kepala nanasnya itu menoleh tak suka, "Jadi kau pikir—kau itu ratu dan aku ini pelayanmu! Dasar merepotkan!" serunya beranjak pergi.

Mulai hari ini, Temari harus siap membiasakan telinganya untuk menampung seluruh keluahan Shikamaru. Lelaki itu—bagaimana bisa tercipta di muka bumi ini? Harusnya Tuhan jadikan saja ia bahan dasar di Antartika. Sifat dinginnya itu, tak akan membuat kutub selatan bahkan utara cair meskipun bumi sudah menjelma jadi lautan api.

Mengabaikan semua andai-andainya, Temari bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Terlambat bukan kebiasaannya meskipun hampir seluruh kelakuan artis itu masuk ke daftar 'jelek'.

Berbeda dengan Temari, Shikamaru mengambil cuti sehari setelah pernikahan. Dengan alasan cuti, harusnya ia bisa tidur lebih panjang. Jika bukan ulah gadis merepotkan yang sekarang tinggal satu rumah dengannya itu, dia pasti masih bersantai berkelana di alam mimpi. Ah, memang sudah takdirnya menerima kesusahan hidup.

Jemarinya mengambil cangkir porselen dan meletakkannya di bawah corong mesin otomatis pembuat kopi. Setelah meracik dan menyambungkan mesin itu ke kontak listrik, beberapa menit setelahnya cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu lahir menemani paginya yang sudah merepotkan.

"Kau tidak kerjakan? Bisa antarkan aku?" Temari muncul di ambang pintu dapur. Iris hijaunya menangkap punggung suami yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

Tubuh kekar itu berbalik. Iris hitamnya menilai Temari dari atas hingga ujung kakinya. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku pelayanmu?"

"Tapi sudah tugasmu sebagai suami 'kan? Apa salahnya mengantarku sebentar." Kesal sekali dia. Kalau bukan keputusan sang ayah yang mengambil mobil dan meminta bergantung saja pada suami barunya, mana mau ia meminta-minta pada si kepala nanas.

"Kenapa sekarang kau membawa-bawa status suami. Memangnya kau apa? Jika kau pikir sudah tugasku sebagai suami, apa kau sudah menjalani tugasmu sebagai istri?" alisnya terangkat. Suaranya datar saja, tapi seruan dingin itu mampu mengoyak Temari dalam kalimat pedasnya.

Harusnya, Temari kesampingkan saja permohonan itu. Bukan 'kah mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak ikut campur pada masalah pribadi? Kebingungan Temari itu penyebabnya. Ia baru sadar tidak ada lagi tempatnya bergantung selain Shikamaru.

"Aku mohon ..., bukannya kau juga sudah tahu bahwa semua fasilitasku telah diambil Ayah? Sekarang aku sangat bergantung padamu." Berat sekali permohonan itu ia sampaikan. Harga dirinya yang selama ini berada di atas awan, seketika jatuh ke dasar bumi yang paling bawah.

"Aku membiarkanmu tinggal di sini, tapi tolong jangan merepotkanku!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pelayanmu saja? Atau sopir—mungkin?" meski Nara di hadapannya tak mengindahkan permintaannya, ia tak kehabisan akal mencari cara agar bisa sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

Telapak tangannya terangkat mengadah ke atas seirama dengan bahunya yang menaik singkat, "Sayang sekali dari dulu aku melakukan semuanya sendiri." Jawabnya dingin.

Sudut matanya basah menahan amarah. Giginya gemeletukan merasakan sakit pada ujung kedua rahangnya. Bukan sebuah pertolongan yang didapatnya, melainkan penolakan tegas yang mengundang unsur defensif. Apa tidak kasihan Nara itu pada istrinya? Harusnya, anggota kepolisian itu bersekolah saja di tempat yang mengajarkan etika berbicara.

"Apa kau menyindirku? Ya! Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah, hanya anak manja, dan perempuan merepotkan seperti apa yang kau katakan!" serunya memverifikasi apa yang menjadi pendapat Shikamaru. Setelahnya, Temari pergi meninggalkan sang Tuan rumah.

Bukan hanya kesabarannya yang habis, ia juga membuang habis waktu singkatnya untuk meminta bantuan nanas yang tak akan memberi itu. Taksi adalah alternatifnya sekarang. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan kompleks berharap di ujung sana sebuah taksi bisa ditemukan. Karena waktunya yang diburu. Temari tak sempat lagi mengatur penyamaran lebih baik. Sekarang, dia seperti orang gila yang terselimuti jas hujan saat matahari bersinar cerah.

_Sialan kau Shikamaru!_

Setelah menunggu cukup lama berserta iringan tawa dari orang yang menatapnya—lewat, sebuah taksi yang berpikir akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit jiwa, berhasil menurunkannya di studio dalam 18 menit perjalanan. Setidaknya ia tak perlu malu, hingga turun tak ada yang menyadari sosoknya seorang artis kecuali seisi studio yang mengenalinya.

"Temari, tenanglah ..." Matsuri hanya mencoba menenangkan modelnya yang terus saja merutuki kesialannya karena menikah.

"Kau lihat! Aku terlambat, tuan Jiraya memarahiku. Kalau saja nanas sialan itu mau mengantarku, semua akan baik-baik saja." Bibir ranumnya terus mengoceh, meskipun sang _manager _tengah memperbaiki _lipstick-_nya.

"Kalian sudah sepakat tidak ikut campur masalah masing-masing 'kan? Salahmu duluan yang memancingnya." Tidak ingin memihak Shikamaru, tapi Matsuri sadar yang memasuki wilayah lawan adalah Temari.

"Oke! Itu perjanjian awal. Tapi apa kau bisa memberi saran bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup tanpa bantuan? Apa kau siap mengantar-jemput setiap hari?" iris hijaunya menantang sang _manager_. Seandainya dulu Matsuri mempertahankannya untuk tidak menikah, mungkin keduanya bisa melakukan penawaran pada Ayahnya.

"Baiklah! Kau benar ..., mana sanggup aku menjemputmu setiap hari saat kediaman kalian memakan satu jam sendiri dari apartemenku." Matsuri balik menyalak. Ia tidak terima dilibat-libatkan. Salah siapa punya sifat ketergantungan, "Makanya biasakan saja bangun pagi sendiri. Jangan pemalas! Kalau kau ingin sedikit kabaikan hati darinya, lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai istri."

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Apa kau sekarang memintaku mencabut perjanjian dan mengiba minta jadi istri yang disayangi?" tubuhnya berdiri menantang sang _manager_.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" buru-buru, jemarinya menyentuh pelan pundak sang artis. Berbahaya jika perdebatan mereka berlanjut. Temari itu, bisa saja mogok kerja.

"..., Kalau kalian tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan masing-masing tidak masalah. Tapi kewajiban rumah tangga seperti menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah atau hal kecil lainnya berikan itu. Jika peran itu kau jalankan, dia pasti mau menjalankan perannya seperti mengantar dan menjemput..." terangnya menurunkan suara.

Artis-_manager_ itu memang sering terlibat cekcok. Hal yang mereka ributkan bermacam-macam. Untung saja, sifat Matsuri lebih lunak dibandingkan Temari. Setiap berujung sengit, dialah yang mengalah lebih dulu.

Tubuh semampai itu jatuh kembali ke kursi riasnya. Banyak sekali pikiran anehnya melawan Shikamaru. Bisa dengan ilmu gaib—mungkin? Tapi gadis _blonde_ itu sadar, satu-satunya cara selain mengalah adalah mengumpulkan uang gajinya dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"... Dulu, aku bisa menemanimu di apartemen. Sekarang tidak mungkin 'kan? Shikamaru itu hanya bersikap dewasa. Bukankah usianya 3 tahun di atasmu? Laki-laki dewasa sepertinya pasti memandang dengan logika. Menyerah saja dan cobalah lebih bersahabat dengannya." Lanjut Matsuri.

Ada titik bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Temari. Menyadari sahabatnya mulai menangis, ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan pada pekerjaan, "Ayolah jangan bersedih, nanti riasanmu luntur. Ayo kita ke ruang pemotretan, kau tak ingin mendengar tuan Jiriaya berkicau lagi 'kan?"

.

.

.

Minggu ini menjadi pekan yang buruk bagi Temari. Dalam beberapa waktu, ia hanya menyantap nasi beberapa kali. Selebihnya, suplemen dengan setia menjadi menunya sehari-hari. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Shikamaru? Tidak terlihat baik ataupun buruk. Mereka memilih menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa ikut campur. Shikamaru tetap pada aktivitas penyidikannya. Sementara Temari, sudah membiasakan diri untuk bangun pagi sendiri.

Besar sekali niatnya, berusaha bangun lebih pagi dari orang kebanyakan agar dapat pergi di saat Shikamaru masih tertidur, dan pulang saat Suaminya itu telah terlelap lagi. Selain akibat pekerjaan padat yang menumpuk imbas dari pernikahanya, hal itu juga menjadi alternatif agar telinganya tak menuai komentar pedas dari sang suami. Belakangan, hobi SPA mau tak mau dikesampingkannya demi menyisihkan pundi-pundi gaji guna merental taksi pribadi untuk pulang dan pergi bekerja. Artis sepertinya tak tahan berlama-lama menyamar di jalanan.

"Maaf Temari, suplemenmu habis... makanlah ini." Matsuri menyodorkan nasi kotak dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara sebelah lagi masih memegang kemudi mobil, mengarahkan perjalanan mereka ke lokasi pemotretan berikutnya.

"Aku benar-benar lapar." Iris hijaunya menatap takut pada nasi kotak yang baru saja diterimanya, "Bahkan tubuhku bergetar akibat lapar."

"Makanlah, aku akan mengemudi pelan agar tidak membuatmu mabuk." Tak ada alternatif lagi selain nasi kotak. Waktu mereka benar-benar tipis.

Setelah dua minggu menikah, ada banyak perubahan pada Temari. Sudah agak jarang ia membantah. Suka bersikap pasrah dan tak lagi banyak keinginan. Cepat sekali sifat jeleknya gugur? Mungkin jika ada sebuah tekanan, seseorang pasti mampu membuat perubahan besar pada dirinya. Seperti Gadis _blonde_ itu. Sekarang, ia menyantap lahap nasi kotaknya. Kasihan sekali wujudnya kian layu.

Agak lama mereka melakukan perjalanan. Mobil Matsuri yang bergerak di bawah 40km/jam menembus waktu tempuh hampir satu jam lebih untuk sampai ke lokasi berikutnya. Selain Produser yang sudah tak terbendung emosinya itu, suasana di sana benar-benar tak bersahabat. Saat datang, Temari muram saja. Banyak sekali orang yang berminat untuk memarahinya.

"Temari? Kau baik-baik saja?" fotografer itu menurunkan kameranya. Merasa tema pemotretan bukan tentang sesuatu yang berbau horor, mengapa pula modelnya berwajah pucat?

Air mukanya tampak sayu dan pucat. Iris hijaunya tak lagi memandang fokus saat lampu tembak studio menyakiti penglihatannya. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum kecil transparan. "Aku mual." Ujarnya lemah.

"Apa kau hamil?" salah seorang kru berteriak senang. Sudah 2 minggu model cantik itu menikah. Mungkin saja saat ini ia memasuki fase pertama proses kehamilan.

"Maaf, sepertinya Temari harus istirahat, aku memaksanya makan siang di mobill dan itu pasti membuatnya menjadi kurang sehat."

Belum selesai Matsuri menjelaskan, tiba-tiba saja Temari menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah di atas set. Membuat panik seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

Buru-buru Matsuri menghubungi kontak Shikamaru, setelah sang artis dipindahkan ke sofa panjang tempat para kru sering beristirahat sejenak, "Shikamaru, apa kau bisa menjemput Temari?" pinta Matsuri setelah lelaki di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"_Aku punya berkas laporan yang harus diselesaikan."_ Tolaknya.

"Temari jatuh sakit." Matsuri mulai panik.

"_Hn? Kalau begitu tunggu saja sebentar lagi, aku akan ke sana."_ Suara di seberang sana terputus.

Irisnya menatap Temari yang kini diselimuti jaket para kru. _Maafkan aku Temari._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menembus waktu secepatnya, Shikamaru sampai di studio tempat berakhirnya stamina sang istri. Baru memasuki ruang ganti, irisnya menangkap sosok Temari yang terbujur lemah di atas sofa panjang.

Bergerak mendekat, pandangannya beralih pada sang _manager, _"Apa perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Telapak besarnya menempel di dahi sang istri. Merasakan suhu dingin mendominasi tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang pucat itu menunjukan kondisinya benar-benar tak sehat.

"P—pulang ..." pinta Temari lemah. Samar-samar kepala nanas yang selama ini tidak peduli pada aktivitasnya tertangkap pada penglihatannya yang memburam. Entah bagaimana sekarang tuan berhati es itu memutuskan untuk menolong. Temari terima saja. _Toh,_ dia tak mampu untuk pulang sendiri.

"Pastikan saja, dia beristirahat. Seperti ini memang penyakitnya jika makan di dalam mobil." Terang Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu, Maaf." Ia membungkuk hormat, "Aku akan membawanya pulang." Pamitnya lagi.

Setelahnya membuka jaket kulit miliknya, digunakannya jaket itu untuk menutup kepala sang istri agar tak tertangkap media. Sampai sekarang, dengan siapa Temari menikah tidak diketahui publik. Kecuali, oleh beberapa orang yang berkepentingan.

Lengannya yang kekar itu menggendong tubuh yang tak terlalu berat baginya berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir. Setelah mengawasi keadaan sekitar, dimasukkannya tubuh Temari ke dalam mobil. Buru-buru ia berkendara cepat, agar sampai di kediaman mereka.

15 menit waktu tempuhnya berhasil membawa sang istri kembali melalui jalanan yang macet. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis _blonde _itu hanya menutup matanya, entah tidur atau karena kelelahan.

"Hey," panggil Shikamaru membangunkan.

Iris hijau itu mengerjap pelan. Menyadari telah sampai, ia bergegas turun sebelum suami dinginnya itu menyalak karena merasa direpotkan. Shikamaru sendiri hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mau makan?" tanyanya dalam wajah datar.

Gadis _blonde_ itu tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sembari berjalan ke atas ranjangnya. Tanpa mengganti pakaian lagi, tubuhnya yang merasa panas-dingin itu masuk ke balik selimut.

"Aku akan memasak bubur. Kau makan saja ..., Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke Suna."

Wajahnya sedih menatap kepergian sang suami yang berlalu menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin keluarganya mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Baik ayah maupun kedua kakaknya pasti akan memaksanya berhenti menjadi model jika mengetahui kondisinya jadi buruk karena tak bisa istirahat.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Shikamaru kembali bersama semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat. Jemarinya yang dianugerahi banyak bakat itu membimbing tubuh Temari untuk duduk menyandar di kepala ranjangnya, "Aku akan kembali ke markas. Selagi aku pergi, tolong jangan lakukan hal yang merepotkan!" ujarnya dingin.

Sepeninggalan tunggal Nara itu, ia menyuap beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Jatuh sakit, selalu membuat perasaan ikut jatuh ke titik paling bawah dan merasa kesepian. Dua minggu ini hidupnya tak lagi berjalan normal. Siksaan dari segala arahlah yang ia rasakan. Keluarga yang pergi dan menitipkannya pada Shikamaru—tapi Shikamaru yang diharapkan ternyata tidak sama, Matsuri yang menjaga jarak dengannya, pekerjaan yang menghimpit. Segalanya terasa menekan batin. Pekerjaan tak lagi mengasyikan seperti dulu.

Sesenggukan ke luar begitu saja. tak lagi defensif, ia membutuhkan animo seperti dulu. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha berjalan sendiri, di dalam dirinya butuh seorang yang dekat untuk membahuinya. Mendengarkan seluruh keluhan—contohnya, Temari merindukan itu.

Suaminya itu, benar-benar memiliki keterampilan yang berbeda dengannya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang tegas, mandiri, dan—_er, _melindungi itu; entah mengapa Temari bisa melihatnya sekarang. Mungkin cakrawalanya terbuka sejak harga dirinya tak lagi ia junjung sebagai penopang diri. dia menyerah. Tak bisa lagi bertahan melalui kondisi sulit.

"Ayah, lihat anakmu ini ... benar-benar merepotkan 'kan?" ia sudah gila. Berguman sendiri sembari tersenyum dalam tangis. Jemarinya menyingkirkan mangkuk bubur yang tak habis dilahap. Hanya mengacak-acak rambut menyiratkan mentalnya tertekan yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Temari?"

Hampir bersamaan, kedua rekannya mendekat. Mereka yang merasa menjadi titipan sementara berkas-berkas saat sang pemiliknya pergi itu, mengambil hak untuk tahu.

"Seperti biasa, merepotkan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya merepotkan, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan, sementara yang ditanya hanya sibuk menyelesaikan laporannya yang sempat tertunda. Jalanan macet mungkin membuatnya letih. Ketika sang penerima nobel 'merepotkan' membuatnya harus pergi berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Hanya ada pemandangan gelap yang tertangkap iris hijaunya. Tertidur beberapa jam sedari siang membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap dan rumahnya—maksudnya rumah Shikamaru, dalam keadaan gelap. Sudah jam 10 malam dan ia hanya sendiri di sana.

Temari berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan semua lampu di tiap ruangan. "Apa si nanas belum pulang." Ujarnya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan berjalan ke dapur membawa bekas perlengkapan makannya tadi. Tidak ada debu yang menghinggapi tiap sudut ruangan, dapur itu benar-benar bersih. Hanya ada secangkir gelas yang telah terpakai dengan ampas kopi di dalamnya. Untuk pertama kali, Temari menggunakan kedua tangannya membersihkan peralatan makan tersebut. Ya, dia akan mencoba saran Matsuri. Belajar melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Pekerjaannya makin berakhir rumit—baginya, saat mendapati rak gelas tergantung tinggi jauh dari jangkauannya. Tubuh semampai yang tak tergolong pendek itu berjinjit sedikit. Ada rutukan pula yang ke luar dari bibir ranumnya saat menyadari Tuan berhati es itu benar-benar me-_nyetting_ rumah seolah hanya lelaki saja yang akan tinggal di sana selamanya.

Kepalanya yang mendadak sakit itu sumber masalahnya. Saat hampir mendudukan kembali cangkir porselen ke tempatnya semula, tubuhnya oleng merasa atap rumah berputar-putar seperti gempa. Jemarinya meraih pegangan secepat mungkin. Membiarkan sang cangkir porselen menemui ajalnya. Tapi memang tubuhnya tak prima, sia-sia saja mencari pegangan. Jemarinya sendiri tiba-tiba bergetar lemah. Membuat tubuh itu jatuh pasrah ke lantai.

Hanya beberapa centi lagi bagian belakang tubuhnya mencium lantai, sebuah tangan kekar meraih pinggangnya dan menarik cepat hingga tubuh itu kembali berdiri—dalam rangkulan sang pemilik rumah. Tubuhnya yang merasa tak kuat menggantung pasrah pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Dapat dirasakan, Nafas sang suami tersengal naik-turun, seperti usai lari beberapa kilometer.

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal merepotkan." Serunya kelelahan. Jika bukan karena bunyi cangkir porselen yang hancur di atas lantai, mungkin Temari akan jatuh di atas pecahan cangkir itu.

"Maaf, cangkirmu pecah." Lirih Temari pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar lemah tak sanggup merasakan hawa panas menusuk ubun-ubunnya.

Tangan itu kembali menggendong tubuhnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Temari yang merasa tak enakpun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap wajah Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, lebih baik tidak usah kau lakukan ..., Aku tidak pernah memintamu bekerja di rumahku. Dan aku tidak mau rumahku hancur." Ujarnya datar, menurunkan Temari di atas ranjangnya. Wajah dinginnya itu kembali bernafas teratur.

"Tunggulah ..., Aku akan memasak makan malam." Serunya lagi, sebelum berangkat pergi.

Jemarinya menjambak pelan beberapa gengam rambut _blonde-_nya, yang kini berantakan. Bodoh sekali dia. Tak becus mengurus satu cangkir. Hal seperti itu hanya membenarkan spekulasi Shikamaru tentang bakatnya yang merepotkan. Ia paling benci sakit. Perasaannya akan jauh lebih sensitif dan mengarah pada kesedihan.

Malam itu, Shikamaru berbaik hati merawat dirinya.

Chapter2/**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu, kau pergi naik apa?" iris hijaunya mengawasi manik sang suami, ragu.

Setelah keadaannya berangsur membaik, pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa hari itu kembali berlanjut. Meskipun Matsuri telah menggeser lagi jadwalnya agar bisa diselipi waktu istirahat siang, tetap saja—pekerjaannya malah makin membuat waktu berakhir lebih lama. Padat hasil imbas pernikahannya saja belum usai.

"Oh ..., pakai saja, masih ada dua mobil lagi di garasi. Kau bisa menggunakan mobil itu." Tunjuknya pada lexsus yang sering ia gunakan.

Pernyataan itu hanya membuat Temari tercengang. Padahal ia sendiri sudah menjadi penghuni di rumah Shikamaru selama 2 minggu lebih. Tapi, istri boneka itu hanya tahu kamar tidurnya saja. Dia tak pernah tahu, kenyataan si kepala nanas memiliki tiga mobil. Jangan-jangan di bawah rumahnya ada laboratorium NASA? Baik, berhenti berkhayal.

Sedikit memaksakan senyum, ia menerima kunci mobil yang Shikamaru tawarkan. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya paksa. _Harusnya dari dulu kau pinjamkan, Nanas!_

"_Hn_." Sang suami hanya berdehem santai sembari beranjak menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, sikap Shikamaru melunak. Keadaan rumah tangga tanpa cinta itu mulai bersahabat. Ucapkan saja terima kasih pada penyakit yang menghampiri Temari. Karena sejak itu, bibit simpati sang tuan muda Nara sudah bersedia—melayani Temari. Ia sudah bersedia repot-repot menyediakan sarapan pagi dan menyajikan makan malam yang kapanpun sang artis pulang cukup dihangatkan saja ke dalam _microwave_. Menakjubkan 'kan? Posisi Shikamaru sudah beralih menjadi pengasuh.

Menjalani pekerjaan yang berbeda, membuat keduanya berpisah di ujung jalan. Rasanya sudah cukup lama tak dirasakannya kenyamanan berkendara sendiri. Tak perlu lagi baginya berlama-lama menunggu sopir taksi berusia lanjut yang dengan sengaja ia rental. Tujuan utamanya untuk menghindari lelaki mata keranjang. Namun yang ada, kerentanan sang sopir justru membuat laju mobil tak seperti pumuda mengemudi kebanyakan. Cukup menderita artis itu.

"Kau sehat? Maaf memaksamu makan di mobil. Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Begitu mendengar kabar sehatnya Temari dan akan berkendara sendiri, Matsuri menungguinya di tempat parkir studio.

Gadis _blonde_ itu malah mengacungi jempol, "Bagus sekali Mrs." Telapak tangannya menepuk pelan kap lexus milik Shikamaru, "Karena itu aku mencicipi mobil mewahnya." Dagunya menaik tinggi, manampilkan sisi sombong yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Percayalah! Temari hanya bercanda.

Agak takjub sang _manager_ memandang. Ia menguliti sang artis, "Jadi, kalian sudah akrab?" seringai mengejek terukir di sudut bibirnya yang menaik di sebelah sisi.

Iris hijau itu membulat. Jemarinya mendorong pelan dahi sang _manager_ sebagai bentuk jawaban 'Dasar _sok_ tahu'. Setelahnya, Ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya di belakang.

Setelah kejadian itu, sikap Shikamaru yang sedikit melunak membuatnya menaruh hati. Orang yang mempersunting dirinya karena dipaksa itu, ternyata punya daya tarik tersendiri meskipun sikapnya selalu dingin.

Matsuri menyampinginya, jemarinya mengulurkan lembaran kertas berisi jadwal padat terbaru versinya. Nyaris putus nafas Temari, setelah menatap bagaimana jadwal fenomenal itu akan menghabisi dirinya.

"Kau pasti merencanakan pembunuhan untukku 'kan?"

Temari mulai lagi. Harusnya Matsuri doakan saja artisnya itu menderita selamanya. Jadi, sifat hebohnya tidak akan kembali lagi. Setelah sakit, keadaan Temari memang lebih hidup dan tak tertekan.

Ada banyak rentetan kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan. Selain berada di tiga lokasi berbeda, letak antar studio pun cukup jauh. Butuh ekstrak tambahan agar semuanya berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik. Kondisi Temari yang cukup meyakinkan itu sudah tak lagi menjadi masalah.

Tentang popularitas Temari sendiri sepertinya tak terganggu. Publik malah dibuat penasaran siapa pria yang mampu memenangkan hati sang artis. Mana mungkin mereka tahu, di balik pernikahan itu ada cerita miris tentang hak asasi anak yang terabaikan.

Seharian ini berlalu begitu saja. Pontang-panting Temari bekerja agar tak mengecewakan orang lain. Bekerja? Ya. Sedikit siksaan dalam dua minggu mampu menyadarkan sang artis bahwa menjadi model bukan lagi kesenangan semata. Melainkan sebuah pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Selamat Rei, putrimu sudah berkembang meskipun tersiksa.

Pada pukul 11 malam Temari berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu. Kepulangannya terlambat satu jam dari jadwal dikarenakan padamnya listrik saat pemotretan yang membuat waktu menjadi longgar. Belum lagi barang-barang pribadinya yang berceceran memperlambat kepulangannya. Karena lexus pinjaman itu, sang _Manager_ pulang mendahuluinya tanpa rasa berdosa.

Ia mengemudi agak cepat saat jalanan yang memang sepi itu, tak dilalui pengendara lain. Kecepatannya bertambah saat kegelapan lebih mendominasi dibandingkan cahaya lampu jalanan. Salah _manager-_nya itu mengapa menyetujui sesi foto yang lokasi studionya jauh dari pusat kota.

Baru saja menyurutkan rasa khawatir, tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarainya berguncang hebat. Berdecit terhenti tepat di jalan yang penerangannya jauh dari lampu jalan. Sesuatu mengenai ban mobilnya. Pasti begitu! Gadis _blonde_ itu terus berspekulasi. Intuisinya benar-benar merasa tak baik. Ada rasa khawatir jika segerombolan perampok tengah menungguinya dan memasang perangkap seperti di film-film.

Buru-buru ia mengunci lexus milik suaminya. Memastikan ke luar melihat keadaan ban mobil adalah sesuatu yang sungguh mustahil ia lakukan. Parahnya lagi, ponsel yang kehabisan baterai itu seolah mendukung penderitaan. Berhentilah bangga pada lexsus mewah nan terkutuk itu, tidak ada _changer_ di sana.

Irisnya mengawasi waspada ke jalan aspal yang di kiri-kanannya tumbuh pepohonan liar. Selamat Temari! Ini seperti jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tetap membiarkan mobil itu hidup agar pencahayaan menerangkan daerah sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kecelakaan mobil di daerah terpencil membutuhkan bantuan Shikamaru sebagai aparat, waktunya banyak tersita di TKP hingga pukul dua pagi. Malas-malasan ia berjalan memasuki kediamannya. Rasa kantuk itu begitu menginterupsi untuk segera menemui sang ranjang. Agak heran, ia menatap rumah yang tergolong megah itu dalam kegelapan. Padahal, kediaman tetangganya tak begitu.

"Dasar merepotkan, menghidupkan lampu saja tak mau." Merasa selalu lebih awal kembali daripada Temari, ia masih berpikir istrinya punya kebiasaan—masuk rumah—tidur. Tidak terbesit dalam pikirannya gadis _blonde_ itu belum kembali.

Pikiran positif itu mulai hilang saat mendapati pintu utama yang masih terkunci dari luar. Jemarinya merogoh saku dan menekan kontak sang istri, "Sial! Tidak aktif." Gerutunya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia menekan kontak lain dengan nama Matsuri.

"_Halo?"_ parau terdengar dari ujung penjawab. Tampaknya sang pemilik ponsel baru saja terbangun.

"Matsuri, Temari di sana?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia tanyakan keberadaan istrinya yang mungkin saja menginap.

"_He? Bukannya dia membawa mobil sendiri. Setahuku, dia pulang setelah membereskan perlengkapannya jam sebelas tadi."_ Suaranya cukup kaget.

"Berikan aku alamat studio terkahir tadi."

Kepalanya mengangguk mengerti informasi dari seberang telepon. Setelah merekam semua perkataan Matsuri, panggilan itu berakhir. Segera saja ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyegerakan diri memeriksa alamat yang ditunjukan _manager_ sang artis.

"Temari ... kau benar-benar merepotkan." Iris hitamnya tajam menatap jalan pagi yang lebih ramai daripada siang. Konoha memang begitu. Banyak yang bilang, kehidupan sesungguhnya terjadi saat sang surya tenggelam, hingga ia muncul lagi. Terbalik 'kan? Dunia malam memang digemari muda-mudi. Atau jangan-jangan Temari singgah di salah satu _club_ malam? Bisa jadi 'kan, pergaulan model kerap begitu. Itu hanya spekulasi Shikamaru yang negatif. Abaikan! Polisi muda itu juga tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Mobilnya terus melaju menyusuri pusat kota hingga masuk ke daerah pinggiran Konoha yang mulai sepi. Berbanding terbalik dengan wilayah pusat, masih banyak tanah kosong mendominasi daripada bangungan-bangunan megah seperti di pusat kota. Shikamaru sendiri agak risih membayangkan seorang wanita berkendara di sana dalam penerangan remang dari lampu sekarat. Bagaimana bisa istri bodohnya itu mengambil asal pekerjaan. Apa dia benar-benar membutuhkan uang?

Makin ke dalam Shikamaru makin ragu. Studio foto mana yang lokasinya seperti lokasi jin membuang anaknya. Merinding sendiri bulu kuduknya menatap kegelapan yang diterangi lampu jalan berjarak cukup jauh antara tiang yang satu dengan yang lain. Hingga sebuah lampu dikejauhan menyala terang dari kendaraan, memfokuskan iris hitamnya itu jauh 30 meter ke depan. Memelankan laju kendaraannya, barulah ia sadar mendapati kap depan berlogo lexus Itu memang mobil kesayangannya.

Ia beranjak cepat keluar dari mobil. Akibat penasaran, kaki panjang itu setengah berlari mendekati sang lexus.

_Tok... tok... tok...!_

Ketuknya lumayan keras pada kaca hitam yang tak menembuskan pemandangan dari dalam.

Merasa seseorang mendatanginya, Temari berteriak histeris menjauh dari kaca yang terketuk. Entah penolong atau perampok, sekadar melihat saja ia tak punya mental.

"TEMARI!" meyakini istrinya baru saja bersuara dari dalam, Shikamaru berteriak memanggil.

Iris hijau itu melirik pelan. Khawatir sekali dirinya jika ada orang di luar sana yang berniat merampok bahkan memerkosanya. Sudah begini, ia menyesal sendiri pada kegemarannya berbaju mini.

Begitu menangkap sosok Shikamaru menungguinya di luar, segera saja jemari lentik itu membuka kunci mobil dan menghambur ke luar. Ia biarkan tubuhnya membentur sang suami, hingga Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis _blonde_ itu ketakutan. lengannya merangkul pinggang Shikamaru, memeluknya erat sebagai permintaan untuk perlindungan.

Ia menangis histeris, membekap tangisannya ke dada bidang Shikamaru. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia pikir, hidupnya akan berakhir.

Shikamaru agak terkejut menerima perlakuan sang istri yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Diliriknya tipis ban belakang lexus yang Temari kendarai—pecah. Bahkan tak terlihat lagi angin mengisi di dalamnya.

Mengangguk paham kekhawatiran sang istri, ia membalas pelukannya. Indra perabanya merasakan kulit mulus gadis itu bersuhu tak normal—terasa agak panas. Dengan cepat, ia lepaskan jaket yang membingkainya sejak tadi dan memasangkan pada tubuh Temari. Memastikan lexus kesayangannya terkunci, barulah ia membimbing sang istri bergabung ke dalam mobil scion FR-S yang dibawanya tadi.

Keadaan Temari cukup berantakan. Rambut _blonde-_nya yang hari ini di tata _curly_ itu sudah tak tampak lagi keriting. Ia hanya meringkuk di kursi mobil, agar kedinginan tak lagi menjalar.

Shikamaru melirik tipis istrinya yang sudah terpejam. Matanya sudah seperti panda akibat _eyeliner_ yang digunakan meluber karena tangis, "Apa yang terjadi _ha_?" telapak kirinya menyentuh dahi sang istri.

"Panas?" menyadari suhu tubuh itu makin menaik tak normal, Shikamaru mengijak gas lebih kencang agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumah mereka.

Agak lama memang. Bukan hanya karena letak Temari ditemukan dan kediaman mereka tak berdekatan, jalanan pusat yang makin ramai itu juga membuat perjalanan terasa panjang.

Tangannya mengguncang pelan bahu Temari, "Hey, bangun!" seru Shikamaru.

"_Hn_?" mata sembab itu terbuka.

Sadar telah sampai di rumah, ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas ke luar tanpa dituntun Shikamaru. Dia sudah bersalah sekarang, membuat mereka harus meninggalkan lexus itu di pinggir jalan. Mana mungkin ia kembali merepotkan Shikamaru dengan mengurusi dirinya seperti kemarin malam.

Tubuh itu berbaring asal di atas ranjang. Pikirannya yang kacau tak lagi menghiraukan Shikamaru yang mengawasi dari ambang pintu kamar. Tubuhnya meringkuk kedinginan bersama terusan mini yang masih melekat tanpa diganti lagi. Rasa kantuk, demam dan kelelahan menjadi alasannya.

Perlahan, Shikamaru melangkah masuk. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidur sang istri dan menarik selimut untuk menutupinya. Tetap saja tubuh itu meringkuk, "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

"..., Ayah ..." seperti menyahut seruan Shikamaru, ia mengigau. bibirnya bergetar menahan suhu dingin yang tak biasa.

Lama iris hitam itu menatap. Ia putuskan merebahkan diri di samping Temari. Tangannya meraih tubuh sang istri, menariknya yang digulung selimut tebal ke dalam pelukan—perlahan, agar tak membangunkan. Tanpa menyisakan jarak, diselipkannya kepala Temari ke jenjang panjang lehernya dengan berbantal lengan kanannya itu. Membuat sang bungsu Sabaku mendapatkan kehangatan alami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menembus begitu saja lewat celah jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka sempurna. Matahari pagi cukup baik, apalagi untuk Temari yang membutuhkan kesembuhan. Agak berisik kicauan burung di luar sana, membuat gadis _blonde_ itu kembali ke alam nyata. Menggeliat pelan, ia biasakan iris hijaunya pada cahaya di sekitarnya.

Tubuhnya yang masih memproses pengumpulan nyawa itu bangkit mendudukan diri. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dahinya, "Kompres?" ingatannya kembali pada kejadian mengerikan semalam.

Iris hijaunya agak membulat, menyadari telah bangun terlambat. Jemarinya mengecek ke sekeliling ranjang. Tepat saat benda berukuran 5 inci itu ia dapatkan, segera saja sang _manager_ menjadi tujuan panggilannya.

"_Kau sudah bangun? Istirahat saja, aku sudah membatalkan semua pekerjaan hari ini_._"_ Suara itu menyapa tanpa mendengar apa yang akan diutarakan Temari.

"Mengapa kau batalkan?"

"_Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Semalam Shikamaru juga mencarimu ..., maafkan aku membiarkanmu sendiri. Besok, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."_

"Semalam dia mencariku?" gadis _blonde_ itu tak mengingat apapun. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana caranya sampai ke rumah setelah—yang diingat, mobilnya terjebak di pinggir jalan gelap seperti di tengah hutan.

"_Ya, kupikir kau akan membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup ..., Beristirahatlah."_ Singakat saja sang _menager _berpesan.

"Terima kasih Matsuri." Masih dengan kebingungannya, ia memutuskan panggilan, "Bukannya ponselku mati?" ingatannya makin bingung.

Suara berisik dari kampung tengah itu seolah memainkan musik tradisional—gagaku. Cukup kuat bunyi perut menginterupsinya agar beranjak ke dapur. Siapa tahu, Shikamaru yang baik hati menyisakannya sarapan.

Benar saja, ada semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu putih yang telah mendingin. Sejak kapan sarapan itu disajikan rasanya tak penting lagi. Pasti memang disiapkan untuknya. Jemari itu menyuap banyak pada sendokan pertama. Jelas sekali ia masuk ke _mode_ kelaparan.

Hanya butuh waktu singkat melahap nasi yang dimasak dengan banyak air itu hingga habis. Setelahnya, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar di dalam rumah. Memastikan tidak ada sarang penyamun yang disimpan Shikamaru diam-diam. Baiklah, ini hanya khayalan berlebihan.

Waktu kosong yang jarang ia dapatkan terasa berjalan cukup aneh. Lama sekali waktu berputar. Dia sudah jengah mengutak atik saluran TV, tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Memastikan film apa yang dapat ditontonnya pada rak DVD, yang ada hanyalah deretan film _action_ yang tidak masuk kategorinya. _Dasar maniak kekerasan. Pantas saja sikapnya begitu._

Beralih lagi pada tumpukan koran yang selalu berganti setiap pagi, jemarinya memeriksa kabar yang lebih didominasi berita dan kasus kejahatan atau politik.

"Sebenarnya apa isi otak si kepala nanas itu." Temari kesal sendiri. Tidak ada hiburan yang didapatkan dari barang-barang milik Shikamaru.

Hingga pandangannya menyoroti kabar selebriti yang terselip di tengah lembaran koran, iris hijaunya menangkap potret dirinya yang diadopsi dari majalan _fashion_ poopteen. Ia agak ingat potret gyaru _style_ itu berasal dari permintaan agensi tersebut. Di sebelahnya, diedit gambar tubuh hitam dengan tanda tanya di bagian wajah. Jelas sekali bentuk tubuh itu mengacu pada gender pria.

Iris hijaunya menatap barisan judul yang agak berlebihan—menurutnya. 'Siapakah pria hebat yang berhasil mempersunting model cantik ini?'. Lihat? Hebat katanya. Harusnya judul itu diganti 'Siapa Ayah hebat yang mampu memberikan patung es pada model cantik ini?'. Gadis_ blonde_ itu tetap bermain dengan khayalannya.

Membaca keterangan surat kabar yang diproduksi dua pekan lalu itu membuatnya nyaris muntah. Ada keterangan; 'Kabarnya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 5 tahun. Model papan atas ini akhirnya memutuskan menikah di usia muda karena takut sang kekasih pergi ke lain hati' _bulshit_! Benar-benar gosip.

Ia jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Tubuhnya bangkit sembari meremas-remas halaman yang memberitakannya dengan segumpal dendam, "Siapa yang menulis gosip murahan ini! Apa dia tidak tahu aku menikahi patung es karena dipaksa! Dasar sialan!"

Kakinya menghentak lantai berulang-ulang. Menjadi artis sepertinya memang dianugerahi banyak cerita yang menyamping dari kenyataan. Untungnya ia tak pernah terlibat skandal besar. Setelah memberikan tong sampah muatan baru dengan lembaran koran yang telah remuk itu, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidur pasti lebih menyenangkan agar waktu berjalan cepat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Shikamaru berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia agak tersentak melihat kehadirannya seperti kedatangan Noppera-bo—si hantu tak berwajah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" iris hijaunya melirik tipis jam dinding kayu di belakang Shikamaru. bukan 'kah suaminya itu selalu pulang malam?

"Ini makan siangmu." Tangannya mengulurkan _bento_ yang dibelinya dari supermarket.

_Apa ia menyempatkan kembali untuk memperhatikanku?_ Gadis _blonde_ itu membatin.

"Ayahmu menanyakan kabarmu. Sepertinya seseorang mengabarkannya. Ia memintaku menjagamu." Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Temari, ia menjawabnya datar.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih. Apa ayah tahu keadaanku?" sedikit kecewa mendengar kedatangan Shikamaru hanya karena ayahnya, dia alihkan pembicaraan itu agar tak terlalu gugup.

"Aku bilang kau baik-baik saja ... bukan begitu?"

Temari hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan apa yang dirasanya saat ini. Mengatakan masih pusing juga tak akan membuat kepala nanas di hadapannya khawatir.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah sehat, sebaiknya jangan bertingkah seperti tuan putri, aku bukan pengasuhmu." Serunya dingin dan datar, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkendara sampai lexsus-ku harus ditinggal di jalanan." Gerutunya sembari pergi.

Iris hijaunya itu hanya mengantar tak percaya. Alih-alih dikasihani, tanpa memandang fisiknya yang belum membaik, Shikamaru justru memarahinya.

Langkah pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berpesan lagi, "Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak lagi melakukan hal yang merepotkan ..., kau pasti tahu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, keluargamu bisa saja membunuhku. Maka dari itu, berhentilah merepotkanku." Sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Na—nas bodoh!" air matanya mengalir menyadari apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Apa aku tidak boleh berharap ..." sesenggukan mulai terdengar di sela-sela tangisnya, ada rasa sakit yang menghantam, "Aku berharap, kau bisa menerimaku dan merubah sikap dinginmu itu."

Semua hanya khayalan. Kebaikan Tuan es yang semula dikiranya sebagai bentuk simpati, ternyata hanyalah keterpaksaan karena keluarganya. Bodoh, karena perhatian kecil seperti itu Temari sampai menaruh hati. Gampangan sekali 'kan? Tidak! Bukan begitu. Saat di mana perasaan sedang berada di titik tertekan dan kebutuhan perhatian sangat diharapkan, Shikamaru datang untuk memberi. Wajar 'kan jika gadis _blonde_ itu tertarik?

Gadis _blonde_ itu tak peduli lagi. Selama dua minggu ini, kalau dia tidak sakit mana mungkin si nanas itu melunak. Harusnya diteruskan saja niatnya mengumpulkan uang untuk modal pergi dari rumah neraka itu. Ia berjalan gusar ke dalam kamarnya. Koper besar yang bertugas menampung barang-barang itu akan kembali berfungsi. Jemarinya meraih asal barang-barang di dalam lemari dan menumpahkannya kedalam koper.

Kalau bukan rumah sang _manager_, ke mana lagi Temari harus pergi? Merencanakan tempat tinggal baru dari uang seadaanya cukup sulit, saat artis seperti Temari tak bisa tinggal di sembarang tempat. Setelah menyetop taksi, sang sopir mengantarkannya ke kediaman Matsuri.

Agak cepat menghindari pandangan orang-orang, ia setengah berlari. Tak perlu menekan bel atau menggedor keras, jemari itu menekan beberapa digit angka yang diketahuinya sebagai kunci apartemen Matsuri.

"Temari?" iris hitam itu membulat. Hampir saja piring kue yang baru selasai dipanggannya jatuh dari pegangan. Kedatangan Temari seperti seorang pencuri. Masuk begitu saja, dan sekarang sudah mematung di ambang pintu dapur.

Air mukanya peluh. Ada keringat yang menunjukan gadis _blonde_ itu masih kurang bertenaga untuk beraktivitas. Ia bergerak mendekat setelah meninggalkan kopernya di sana, "Carikan aku rumah!" pintanya marah.

"K—kau bilang apa?" buru-buru piring itu ia letakkan di atas meja _kitchen_ set.

"Aku sudah ke luar dari rumah itu! Carikan sekarang!" paksanya.

"Apa Shikamaru tahu?" jemarinya meraih pundak sang artis. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi dapur.

"Mulut dinginnya itu yang membuat aku tak betah. Jagan bicarakan dia!"

"Makanlah dulu." Dengan sigap, Matsuri menyiapkan makan siang untuknya.

Iris hitamnya mengawasi. Diam-diam, diketiknya pesan singkat untuk Shikamaru, 'Apa kalian bertengkar? Temari membawa koper kemari. Bukan ikut campur, tapi selesaikanlah baik-baik. Tidak baik jika media menangkapnya seperti ini. Alamatku di apartemen distrik 13.' Ketiknya panjang lebar.

Gadis _blonde_ itu terus saja mengoceh sambil menyumpit makan siangnya. Sang _manager_ hanya berpura-pura sepaham. Mana bisa ia menyanggah, saat emosi Temari naik ke level tertinggi. Dia tak ingin memihak siapapun. Kentara sekali alasan pertengkaran mereka—Shikamaru yang dingin. Ini hanya karena Temari terlalu sensitif. Jika ia sadar, sudah lama ia paham sikapnya juga tak bisa dikategorikan baik.

Tak baik bagi Matsuri ikut campur ke dalam rumah tangga mereka. Tugasnya hanya memenej sang artis. Jika tugasnya sedikit berhubungan dengan rumah tangganya, tak lain hanyalah untuk kepentingan pekerjaan. Seperti memastikan, tidak bocornya kabar pernikahan tanpa cinta itu ke pihak publik.

"_Mm_ ..., Selesaikan saja masalah kalian baik-baik. Aku akan menengahi jika kau takut sendiri." Bagaimanapun juga, perasaannya agak tak enak telah menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

"A—aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru kemari. Kita akan menyelesaikannya."

Iris hijaunya bagai bola api yang berpijar. Raut wajahnya berubah makin kesal saat tahu Matsuri malah mengambil bagian perdamaian, bukan pembangkangannya. Mana bisa masalah hati dibicarakan. Selama ini, Shikamaru pasti merasa perlakuannya tidak menyalahi aturan. Bahkan jika Konoha masih memberlakukan konstitusi meiji pun ia tak bersalah.

Matsuri hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Tak mengatakan apapun, ia bergerak cepat meraih koper yang mematung di ambang pintu dapur. _Manager _itu pasti ingin mencari artis baru, makanya dia bunuh Temari perlahan.

"Temari! dengar dulu ..." setengah berlari, ia menyusul keberadaan gadis _blonde_ yang sudah mencapai daun pintu, "Kau mau ke mana? Cobalah untuk tidak lari dari masalah! Kapan kau akan dewasa! Ini tidak baik untuk pekerjaan dan rumah tanggamu." Jemari itu mencengkram lengan Temari kuat. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Rumah tangga kau bilang? Itu bukan rumah tangga! Itu adalah neraka. Neraka yang membuatku harus hidup bersama monster es yang tidak berhati! Harusnya Tuhan kirim dia ke Kutub Utara. Dia lebih cocok di sana, bukan di sampingku!" lengannya menghempas kuat hingga jemari Matsuri terlepas.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu, dengan cepat pula ekspresinya berganti. Tubuh tegap anggota kepolisian itu tengah berada di sana, berdiri diam dalam raut tak bersahabat. Tatapan malasnya hilang. Iris hitam itu mengawasi tajam bak elang yang menguliti mangsanya. Ditariknya koper besar itu dari tangan Temari. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, buru-buru ia tarik lengan sang istri agar mengikutinya kembali.

Untuk hal ini, Matsuri tidak akan ikut campur lebih jauh. Sudah waktunya, rekan kerja yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara itu menyelesaikan masalah tanpa bantuannya lagi. Ya. Temari harus bersikap dewasa.

Untunglah tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di gedung apartemen Matsuri. Hanya beberapa satpam dan petugas lobi saja yang menatap bingung. Mungkin ada niat dari mereka untuk membantu Temari, karena sang artis tampaknya sedang dipaksa seseorang—yang tidak mereka ketahui suami gadis_ blonde_ itu. Tapi siapa yang berani? Apa? Melaporkannya saja pada polisi? Kau bercanda, mana ada yang berani menggubris saat yang menarik sang artis berseragam polisi. Apa lagi melaporkannya. Siap-siap saja, berita Temari akan muncul sebagai artis yang diamankan kepolisian.

"Berhenti! Turunkan aku!" telapak tangannya menepuk berulang-ulang dasbor mobil Shikamaru. Terus saja berjalan, Temari pastikan sekarang giliran scion itu yang akan hancur setelah semalam—lexsus.

Yang diminta hanya diam tak menjawab. Iris hitamnya mengintimidasi sang istri, hingga akhirnya Temari berhenti melakukan unjuk rasa pada dasbor yang tak bersalah. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca menurunkan sang muatan. Sudah cukup baginya mendengarkan semua ketidaksukaan Shikamaru padanya. Dia sudah tahu. Tak perlu lagi dijelaskan.

"Turun!" perintahnya tegas. Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam dalam kebisuan, mereka sampai kembali di rumah.

Bungsu Sabaku itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Mendapati perintahnya tak diindahkan, ia bergegas turun lebih dulu. Membuka pintu mobil sang istri dan menarik pergelangannya paksa masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lepas!" sebelah lengannya yang bebas ia gunakan memukul pundak Shikamaru. Tapi makin meronta, makin dicengkram kuatlah pergelangan tangan itu. Shikamaru tak memedulikannya. Tanpa ampun, justru tenaganya kian besar menarik paksa tubuh ramping itu.

Temari menangis hebat. Sungguh kasar perlakuan Shikamaru padanya. Biar sudah kesakitan begitu, tetap saja tak dilepaskan. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas sofa santai tempat bercengkrama di depan TV.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau perbuat? Apa tidak bisa sekali saja kau tidak merepotkanku?" jemarinya mengacak kasar kepalanya. Hingga beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari ikatannya.

Tubuhnya membungkuk, mengimbangi posisi sang istri yang kini duduk ketakutan di atas sofa. Ia pastikan, si merepotkan itu akan mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Temari, tidak! Tapi tuan putri!" ujarnya keras, "Jika kau ingin pergi dan kembali ke keluargamu, bunuh aku sekarang juga! Setelah membunuhku, kembalilah pada keluargamu, karena keluargamu akan tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi pengasuhmu!"

Dalam uraian yang cukup panjang, baru kali ini Temari dengar pria itu membentaknya hebat. Tubuhnya mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya menyentuh senderan sofa. Ayah, Kedua kakaknya, tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Raut wajahnya benar-benar sangat takut. Air matanya tak lagi keluar karena sedih—sakit hati, tertekan, luka batin, dan rasa takut lebih menginterupsi.

Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya kembali tegap. Irisnya mengawasi sang istri yang kini sudah sesenggukan hebat. Nafasnya naik turun tak teratur. Agak mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, ditinggalkannya Temari di sana. Helaan nafasnya yang cukup panjang dan terdengar kuat itu jelas menyiratkan kelelahannya.

Temari berusaha menguasai diri. Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan nafasnya tak terkontrol baik. Dia sadar sifatnya kekanakan, tapi menahan perlakuan kasar Shikamaru seperti itu benar-benar tak bisa ditahan. Jika dirinya belum mampu menyesuaikan diri, tidak bisakah Shikamaru yang sedikit menyesuaikan? Bukanlah mudah semandiri itu.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK SEMANDIRIMU! AKU MANJA! AKU MEREPOTKAN! AKU PENYEBAB MASALAH!" teriak Temari menjadi-jadi. Nafasnya tersengal naik turun. Wajah pucatnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia berpaling menatap Temari, sosok itu telah berdiri menunjuknya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu, atau sesuai keinginanmu! Aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang ibu di dalam hidupku ..." suaranya mulai mereda, ketika dirasa Shikamaru mendengarkannya, "Aku tidak tahu menjadi wanita itu seperti apa ..., aku tidak biasa melakukan semua hal dengan benar, ayah dan kakak tidak pernah mengajariku."

Wajah itu hanya diam menatap sang istri. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Dapat disaksikan sendiri tubuh sang istri merosot duduk di atas lantai. Telapak kanannya yang terkepal menepuk-nepuk dadanya merasakan sesuatu menghambat paru-parunya bernafas. Sebelah telapaknya lagi menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir telungkup di atas lantai.

"..., Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih baik lagi? Tidak bisakah kau mengasihaniku? Kau benar, aku wanita yang hanya bisa menangis, menyebabkan masalah, mere—" belum usai mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, tubuh itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Temari!" Shikamaru berlari menghampirinya. Diraihnya tubuh sang istri dan diguncang pelan. Telapak tangannya memeriksa kembali suhu yang ternyata naik lebih parah dari semalam, "Dasar merepotkan."

Chapter3/**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

** Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 4_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun matahari sudah jauh melambung di angkasa, ingar bingar jalan pun sudah mengiringi para pekerja ke masing-masing tempat. Ia masih tak tergerak untuk beranjak. Peduli apa pada berkas kejahatan yang menumpuk. Kejahatannya yang membuat sang istri jatuh sakit hingga membatin saja belum terselesaikan.

Shikamaru duduk di pinggir ranjang, menunggui gadis_ blonde _itu mencapai alam sadar. Pikirannya jauh mengudara entah ke mana, terlihat dari iris hitamnya yang memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Sekarang, keadaan sang istri memang sudah membaik daripada semalam. Tapi entahlah dengan pertikaian itu. Sejak Temari pingsan, belum ada kelanjutannya.

Ranjang itu memperdengarkan per-per penyangganya yang bergoyang saat tubuh terbujur di atas ranjang bergerak perlahan. Ia menggeliat merasakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya sakit. Kelopak matanya sipit, terbuka mengerjap-ngerjap asing pada cahaya menyilaukan yang ditangkap iris hijaunya. Ada rasa pusing mendera. Tak jelas lagi penyakit apa yang mengenai, luka batin itu cukup merusak psikisnya. Hingga matanya terbuka sempurna dan terbiasa agak lama, rasa kaget menyambut sebab kehadiran Shikamaru memunggunginya. Kejadian semalam berputar lagi seperti film dokumenter—sangat jelas.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Matsuri untuk mengganti jadwalmu, istirahatlah." Seolah paham sang istri sudah bangun, tanpa memastikan ke belakang—ia memberi instruksi. Cara menggeliat dan rintihan sakit itu itu sudah cukup menjelaskan, "Makan sarapanmu, dan kembalilah tidur." Ujarnya lagi.

Setelah itu, ia berlalu saja tanpa memandang. Mungkin pekerjaan menginterupsi agar tidak bertele-tele, khawatir saja—jika menangkap iris sang istri, yang hadir kembali adalah pertengkaran yang lebih seru dari semalam. Berlebihan? Hanya prespektif Temari. Gadis itu seperti kerasukan kekuatan magis yang menarik kesadarannya utuh. Tak ada lagi beban kantuk saat ingatannya me-_review_ kelakuan Shikamaru yang terkutuk. Kuat sekali. Hingga wajahnya berubah masam teringat hal itu.

_Apa ini? Bendera putih? Pasti kau takut pada Ayah, Nanas payah!_

Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan, merasa bingung untuk apa yang akan diperbuat berikutnya. Rasa amarah yang menyulut kembali memberi saran untuk pergi. Tapi ke mana? Matsuri? _Hah_, _Manager _ sialan itu mungkin akan berumur jagung sekarang. Mencoba mencari rumah sendiri? Hentikan. Ia tak punya pengetahuan tentang lingkungan aman. Belasan diskrit di wilayah pusat harus di-filter tinggi saat kejahatan tengah naik daun.

Baik! Cukup melatih kesabarannya saja. Itu kesimpulan sadarnya menanggapi sikap si lelaki Antartika. _Aha_, Temari punya sebutan baru sekarang. Tapi kesadaran itu pula yang mengikis hatinya dalam-dalam. Sikap kaburnya jelas salah saat masalah harusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Tinggal katakan saja 'Shikamaru berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku, aku sekarang sedang berusaha berubah jadi lebih baik' begitu? Entah mengapa saran sang _manager_ kelihatan benar sekarang.

Temari masih asik berspekulasi dari sudut pandangnya. Iris hijaunya menemukan keberadaan semangkuk bubur dan segelas jahe hangat di atas nakas ranjang. Jangan lupakan tiga butir obat di sana—penghilang rasa sakit, penambah stamina dan penambah darah.

Sejauh ini, sepertinya Shikamaru memilih 'jalan damai'. Kepala _blonde _ itu mengangguk setuju, meskipun ia hanya melakukan tanya jawab di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak baik untuk kesehatan ataupun pekerjaan. Batinnya harus sehat. Melupakan yang lalu dan menindaklanjuti ke depan adalah tujuannya sekarang.

"Kau sehat?"

Mengapa belakangan orang-orang selalu muncul seperti hantu. Sosok Sadako berambut cokelat sebahu seolah mengganti _style _hantu di era modern. Tiba-tiba saja Matsuri sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Lengkap dengan tatapan maaf berkaca-kaca bak anak SD yang mendapat nilai 'nol' pada ulangan MTK dan siap menerima amukan sang ibu.

"_Kami-Sama_!" teriaknya terkejut. Ekspresinya tak suka bukan karena kelakuan sang _manager_ kemarin. Tapi kedatangan Matsuri itu, nyaris saja mengundang serangan jantung sebagai tamunya.

"Eh? Maaf ..." buru-buru ia mendekat ke ranjang, "Tadi aku bersisian di depan pagar, Shikamaru bilang masuk saja. Makanya aku tidak mengabari lagi." Terangnya memahami keterkejutan Temari.

Gadis _blonde_ itu melemparnya dengan sebantal guling tak berdosa, "Mau apa kau? Memastikan aku sudah ke surga?"

Biar nada bicaranya kasar, Matsuri paham isi hati sang artis tidak segarang sekarang. Jika Temari benar-benar marah dan tak suka, menyalak adalah suatu hal mustahil. Yang ada hanya tangisan kuat dibumbui rengekan. Ya. Artis muda itu tak terlalu ahli larut dalam kemarahan yang cukup lama. Biarpun sifat tak mau mengalahnya sangat intens, dia lebih memilih diam dan mengacuhkan sang musuh setelah menimang energinya bisa habis untuk sesuatu yang tak perlu.

"Maaf." Seringainya tak berdosa. Jemarinya memungut bantal guling yang terkulai di atas lantai, "Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja."

Iris hijau itu menatap takjub. Cepat sekali _mood_-nya berganti, "Benarkah?"

"Ya ..., sebenarnya, kemarin aku meminta libur tiga hari." Telapak tangannya naik menampilkan jari manis, tengah dan telunjuk, "Makanya kau harus sembuh hari ini. Jadi, di sisa istirahat besok kita bisa melakukan refreshing."

Kepala _blonde_ itu mengangguk cepat, bibirnya melengkung tipis menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya, bersemangat.

Merasa mood sang artis membaik, digunakannya kesempatan itu untuk merujuk penyesalan—yang tidak 100% ia sesali. Mungkin hanya 10% saja, "Maaf tentang kemarin."

"Tidak apa, Kau benar. Aku harus menghadapi masalah bukan lari seperti kemarin." Tinjunya melayang pelan, menyentuh pundak sang _manager_ yang tubuhnya bahkan tak merasakan kekuatan dari kepalan itu. Anggap saja cara mereka berkomunikasi, "Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang membuatku kesal." Lanjutnya.

"Benar begitu? Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada respons. Mungkin ada—entahlah! Setelah mengatakan semuanya aku pergi mengunci diri di kamar." Bohongnya. Mana mau Temari mengaku pingsan. _Manager_-nya itu, nanti makin menjadi-jadi dengan bahan olokan baru.

Kepala cokelat itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu, diraihnya sarapan pagi yang belum tersentuh, "Biar aku suapi, ini pasti sarapan cinta dari sang pangeran."

Lihat? Sudah mulai beraksikan! Dasar _manager_ menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemarinya tengah sibuk memilah barang bukti yang akan di alihkan ke pengadilan. Belakangan, Kakashi—pimpinan mereka, menugasi inteligen-nya beralih ke bagian detektif. Markas mereka mengalami kekurangan personil di sana. Mungkin tes militer di tahun mendatang, barulah akan menghadirkan sosok yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Jadilah sekarang, sudah seminggu Shikamaru berhenti berpatroli.

Agak jenuh, ia berputar-putar menggunakan kursi fingal yang memang memiliki bakat rotasi sejak diciptakan. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit-langit, merenggangkan otot lehernya sejenak. Sejak pagi pikirannya memang tak fokus. Mungkin karena 'si merepotkan' yang mengusiknya.

Akibat keterlambatannya hingga tiga jam pula yang menyebabkan tugas itu terbengkalai. Kalau bukan karena menunggui Temari bangun, ia pasti sudah pergi dari pagi. Lihai sekali istrinya memperlambat waktu. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba sakunya bergetar. Ponsel _mode silent_ itu mengabari sebuah panggilan masuk. Buru-buru dirogohnya kantong jaket itu. Pagi ini, udara memang agak lembap ditambah dengan suhu AC markasnya—jadilah sekarang, setia saja jaketnya membingkai.

"Halo?" sapanya pada nomor yang tidak masuk ke dafar kontaknya.

"_Shikamaru?"_ nyaring. Suara wanita tengah memastikan dirinya.

"Ya, siapa?"

"_Ini aku, Yamanaka Ino!"_ serunya riang.

Agak menjauhkan ponsel, si kepala nanas hanya berkomat-kamit tanpa suara. Mungkin karena teriakan membahana itu, "Gendang telingaku bisa pecah. Cobalah tidak menyiksa ..., Kau di Amegakure?"

"_Maaf."_ Permintaan itu tak terdengar tulus. Habisnya, wanita itu tertawa jelas, _"Nah, itu masalahnya. Sekarang aku di Konoha, bisa kau jemput sekarang?"_ pintanya bak seorang majikan yang memanggil sopir.

"Di bandara?"

Bodoh sekali pertanyaan itu. se-level Ino tak mungkin menempuh perjalanan darat saat Ame berada 2 hari dari Konoha. Penerbangan domestik tak terlalu mahal bagi pengusaha butik sepertinya.

"_Tentu saja, Bodoh! Dari sini aku ingin beristirahat. Jadi langsung saja antarkan aku ke hotel. Kudengar kau sudah menikah, nanti istrimu marah kalau aku menginap seperti biasa." _

"Menginap saja di rumahku. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang." Ujarnya singkat mengakhiri panggilan.

"Siapa?" Kiba membuka suara.

"Ino."

"Siapa itu?" merasa tak pernah mendengar Shikamaru menyebutkan nama wanita selain Temari, Naruto ikut mencari tahu.

"Dia sahabat satu SMA-ku. Jika dengan Shikamaru, mereka teman masa kecil." Kali ini, Kiba mengambil alih sebagai penjelas.

"Teman masa kecil? Hei Shika ... ternyata kau sangat manis ya." Oloknya mendekati Shikamaru.

Tubuhnya bergerak menghindar, saat lengan Naruto naik ke belakang lehernya, "Dasar merepotkan."

"Bagaimana jika kita adakan reuni? Kita bisa memanggil yang lain; Sai, Neji, Tenten dan Sakura." Ingatannya menerawang pada nama-nama teman se-SMA mereka yang masih menetap di Konoha.

"Kau bilang Sakura? Jangan ajak pacarku, kalau tidak mengajakku!" mengetahui sang kekasih diundang, Naruto menyalak. Cukup mengintimidasi saat reuni yang masih berupa perencanaan hanya sebatas SMA. Mau dikemanakan posisinya yang berstatus seperguruan?

"Kau tidak boleh ikut!" cegah Kiba. Wajahnya remeh menatap salah satu sahabatnya dalam kesan mengejek.

Penyusunan reuni itu berakhir cekcok karena kekonyolan keduanya. Sementara Shikamaru memutuskan beranjak pergi menuju bandara. Jika makin lama ia berangkat, berjamurlah teman masa kecilnya di sana.

"Merepotkan."

Mungkin ke luar sejenak bisa memperbaiki pikirannya. Dipacunya pelan lamborghini-nya, bukan karena jalanan macet, melainkan keinginannya menikmati kesejukan Konoha. Jendela yang kacanya terbuka setengah itu menggeser tugas AC mobil sementara.

"Shikaa ...!" teriaknya lantang dari ujung bandara. Ino berlari kecil sembari menarik kopernya menuju Shikamaru.

Agak tersenyum kecil, lucu saja melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang tak berubah. Suka berteriak meskipun di keramaian. Kalau dulu dia bisa malu diteriaki begitu, sekarang tidak. Sebab yang meneriakinya adalah gadis cantik nan _stylish_. Karena kebiasaan berteriaknya masih setia, jadilah sekarang. Orang-orang tidak akan melihat ke mana arah teriakan itu tertuju. Justru pandangan mereka—apa lagi lelaki, terpenjara pada Ino.

"Mana istrimu?" iris birunya yang masuk ke golongan _tenes primary_ itu mencari ke segala arah.

"Sedang di rumah, dia sakit. Ayo ke mobil." Ajaknya.

Meraih pegangan koper Ino, Shikamaru menggiringnya ke tempat parkir, "Kita akan mengadakan reuni kecil bersama teman SMA dulu. Kau bisa ikut?" jelasnya di sela-sela perjalanan.

"Tentu saja, aku juga rindu pada teman-teman yang lain. Sai ikut?" raut wajahnya penasaran. Ada unsur genit di sana. Shikamaru tahu.

"Tentu. Sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama." Sekadar informasi tambahan, mana tahu Ino berminat menaruh incarannya itu pada daftar calon suami yang sudah mapan.

Ino mengangguk berulang-ulang. Entah di bagian mana Shikamaru melakukan tanya jawab, sepertinya sang sahabat tengah menyusun rencana dan mengonfirmasi 'Ya'. Rambut _blonde_-nya yang menyerupai _ponytail_-itu bergerak naik-turun.

"Ino." Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sang sahabat dengan horor.

"_Hn_?" agak curiga, jangan-jangan Shikamaru akan menjualnya.

"Aku harap, kau tidak memberi tahu kepada siapapun; siapa istriku ketika nanti kau telah bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau menikahi hantu?" ada rasa aneh pada sahabatnya itu. Sudah tak mengundang di acara pernikahannya. Sekarang malah minta dirahasiakan siapa istrinya. Jika bukan dari Kiba, mana mungkin dia tahu Shikamaru sudah mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

Setahun belakangan bisnis Ino memang tak berjalan baik di Konoha. Wanita itu lebih memilih Otogakure atau Irigakure sebagai lahan pengembangan pasar. Agak sulit menaklukan Konoha. Seperti sekarang, mungkin dia akan mencoba lagi.

Konoha adalah kota kelahirannya. Mengikuti kampung halaman sang ayah, begitu lulus SMA ia pindah ke Amegakure. Berkuliah di bidang busana memberinya hasil butik yang sukses. Jika Ino melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Konoha, Shikamaru secara otomatis harus bersedia menemaninya.

Shikamaru bungkam. Jemarinya menarik gagang lamborghini, mempersilakan teman masa kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Ino masuk, diletakkannya koper berukuran sedang di kursi belakang. Walaupun pekerjaannya masih banyak, si kepala nanas itu sedang tidak terburu-buru. Kembali ke markas juga membuatnya tak fokus. Jadi, biarkan saja waktunya agak longgar. Masih ada Kiba dan Naruto yang bisa bertanggung jawab. _Ah_, pria ini, tiba-tiba saja rasa tangung jawabnya kendur.

Keduanya berlalu menuju kediaman Nara muda. Letak bandara Haneda di pinggir wilayah pusat itu bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam jika mengemudi normal. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengisinya dengan cerita masa lalu sebagai awal reuni keduanya.

Tidak banyak perubahan kediaman sang sahabat. Sampai setahun yang lalu saat terakhir ia menginap, yang berubah hanya warna cat-nya saja. Oh, jangan lupa Ino! terdapat perubahan pula pada penghuni rumah—yang bertambah.

Keduanya melangkah santai. Tanpa dipimpin Shikamaru, si kuncir kuda itu sudah tahu harus berjalan ke mana. Di belakangnya sang sahabat dengan setia membawakan koper. Tepat saat memasuki ruang tengah. Matsuri baru saja akan beranjak pulang bersama Temari yang mengantar, keempat orang itu berpaspasan. Pemandangan jelas asing, saat tamu yang berkunjung ditemani sebuah koper. Memangnya Shikamaru punya saudara. Setahu Temari, sang suami hanyalah anak tunggal.

"Oh, kau sudah mau kembali?" Shikamaru berbasa-basi.

Agak aneh, Matsuri hanya mengangguk kecil. Merasa tatapan artis-_manager_ itu menguliti curiga, Shikamaru memperkenalkan teman masa kecilnya tanpa diperintah, "Ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku. Beberapa hari ini dia akan menginap di sini."

Keduanya bertukar pandang. Apa Shikamaru sedang mencoba membawa selingkuhannya?

"..., dan Ino, ini Temari istriku serta Matsuri _manager_-nya." Ulang Shikamaru kepada Ino.

Iris birunya menatap tak percaya, berdiri cantik seorang model papan atas—Temari, bersama _designer_ sekaligus _manager_-nya—Matsuri. Ini pasti mimpi? Sahabatnya yang diilhami wajah malas-malasan punya istri secantik Temari. Sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, ia cukup mengagumi model cilik yang hingga sekarang berkembang menjadi gadis belia cantik nan rupawa. Ino pasti sedang bermimpi.

Tangannya terulur menyambut ramah. Walau hatinya agak perih, artis cantik itu selalu pandai berakting, "Salam kenal." Serunya.

Setelah itu sang _manager _ganti menyalami dengan senyum tak kalah _apik_, "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujarnya formal.

Wanita itu tak sanggup berkata. Rahangnya agak terbuka menampilkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Ibarat seorang manusia tengah dijemput malaikat pencabut nyawa, seperti itulah kondisinya. Agak berlebihan, memang.

"Merepotkan ..." ia sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Ino. Sahabatnya itu kalau sudah terkejut, bentuknya lebih mirip patung batu—diam saja. Sejak di tingkat akhir menengah pertama, nama Temari sudah dielu-elukansebagai model _baby face,_ termasuk Ino yang sudah menjadi _fangirl_-nya.

Mengabaikan sang sahabat, ia mendekati Temari, "Kau sudah sembuh?" telapak besarnya terulur menempel di dahi sang istri, "Istirahatlah lagi, badanmu masih hangat."

Gadis _blonde _itu diam saja. Jantungnya yang jadi berdetak cepat menginterupsinya untuk tidak menyalak. Entah karena menjaga keharmonisan 'palsu' mereka di depan sahabat Shikamaru, atau karena hati kecilnya memang mengharapkan perhatian itu. Entahlah. Egonya masih besar untuk mengakui kekalahan. Apalagi jatuh hati. Anggap saja ini hanya kebetulan karena kemalasan berbicaranya.

"Ino, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu." Ajak Shikamaru.

Sahabatnya yang masih setia mematung itu ikut saja. Setelah kesadarannya nanti kembali, pasti kegiatan merutuki dirinya sendiri, terjadi. Harusnya dia minta waktu singkat untuk bercengkrama, foto bersama, atau hal lainnya yang sering terjadi pada jumpa _fans._ Begitu terkejutnya, hingga ia lupa akan semua itu.

"_Hm_, dimananya yang kau sebut berhati dingin?" alis cokelat itu terangkat. Perkataannya tak seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Mengejek lebih tepat. Selama ini, Matsuri memang tidak pernah melihat sendiri, ia hanya mendengarkan prespektif Temari, "Lihat, suami Antartika-mu lebih mirip pangeran dambaan semua putri _Disneyland_."

"_Ck_! Percayalah, itu hanya pencitraan di depan sahabatnya. Bisa jatuh martabatnya kalau mencaciku terang-terangan. Akting yang bagus, Shika." Gerutunya melirik tipis punggung sang suami yang sudah berada agak jauh ke ruang dalam.

Setelah menyusun janji _shoping_ mereka, cahaya matahari yang sudah agak kemerahan di ufuk barat—cukup intens, untuk memerintahkan sang _manager_ kembali. Shikamaru juga begitu, meyakini tugasnya masih tersisa di markas—ia meninggalkan Ino beristirahat bersama Temari di kediamannya.

"Makan malamlah bersama Ino, biar dia yang memasak untukmu." Shikamaru menepuk pelan puncak kepala Temari. Ia pastikan istrinya itu dijaga sahabat masa kecilnya.

Masih dalam detak jantung yang tak karuan, suaminya itu terus memberikan perhatian kecil hanya untuk menarik simpati sahabatnya,_ berhenti mempermainkanku nanas._ Batin Temari. tapi tetap saja wajahnya tersenyum palsu. Manis sekali kau, Nak.

Kali ini Ino sudah menguasai diri. Auranya juga terlihat semangat bukan kepalang, "Kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya setelah Shikamaru pergi.

"Terserah padamu."

Jika ino memang seorang _fangirl_-nya. Sosok itu pasti tahu makanan kesukaan Temari. Kendatikeahliannya yang kurang pada rumah tangganya saja Ino tahu, dari mana lagi kalau bukan majalah yang melibatkan wawancara Temari. Bukan bertujuan membuka aib. Hanya para artis yang frontal pada kelemahannya seperti Temari, mengharapkan para fans menyukai mereka apa adanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memasak **...**."

Jemarinya sudah mulai berani menyentuh tubuh sang artis. Ia tarik lengan kurus itu ke arah dapur. Berharap sang artis memperhatikan aksi tulusnya mempersiapkan makanan. Jika bukan dari penjelasan Shikamaru yang minta dianggap Temari adiknya saja, mungkin Ino tak akan berani.

"Shikamaru sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu." Andai ia ber-genre sama dengan sahabatnya itu, Temari pasti sudah direbutnya dari Shikamaru.

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya dia tidak seberuntung itu." Wajahnya tampak menyesal, "Kau juga sudah tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin yang seperti itu dikatakan beruntung."

"Aku mengenal Shikamaru dari kecil. Aku yakin, dia beruntung." Ucapnya yakin, "Apa besok kau ikut?" merasa topik pembicaraan kurang menarik, ia beralih.

"Ke mana?" seingatnya, besok adalah janji berbelanja bersama Matsuri.

"Kami akan mengadakan reuni SMA, hanya kecil-kecilan. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika Shikamaru membawamu."

"Oh, maaf, Aku punya janji lain," _mana mungkin ia mau mengajakku._

"Yah? Padahal besok aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang pujaan hatiku."

"Benarkah? Maaf untuk hal itu, besok aku akan membantumu bersiap agar kau dapat bertemu pujaan hatimu."

"Ya tuhan, kau baik sekali ... terima kasih Temari." Pelukanya erat.

_Aku tahu bagaimana inginnya seorang wanita dipuji atas kecantikannya oleh orang yang ia cintai. Seperti aku yang mengharapkan Shikamaru memujiku. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian?"

Barumenginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga, pandangannya menangkap kedua mahluk serupa hantu—yang jelas manusia. Sudah cukup larut untuk bersantai di depan TV. Keduanya tengah menonton drama malam ditemani sebaskom _popcorn_.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" jemarinya mengangkat sebungkus masker _gold _yang belum tepakai. Si ekor kuda itu tersenyum centil.

"Temari, tidurlah!" tak menanggapi ajakan Ino, ia berseru dingin pada sang istri.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menghela nafas pelan. Ribut seperti malam kemarin? Hentikan. Bukan karena ada Ino di sana, tapi hal seperti itu hanya membuat lemah, "Ino, aku permisi tidur." Serunya formal.

Ino hanya mengangguk hambar. Rasanya, ia disalahkan atas aksi bersantai malam ini. Begitu yang disimpulkannya dari raut wajah Shikamaru. Wanita itu menyoroti kepergian Temari hingga ke ujung tangga. Tentu saja Ino tak tahu, kedua orang berstatus pasangan itu tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya masa bodoh. Jemarinya meraih remote TV dan mengutak-atik, berharap sebuah film lain dapat dinikmati.

Tidak tahu apa yang menjadi perbincangan keduanya, Temari dapat mendengar gelak tawa samar dari balik pintu kamarnya, "Kau tidak pernah tertawa sekalipun bersamaku, Shika." Ada rasa cemburu dalam hatinya ketika sang suami memiliki sikap dan perilaku yang berbeda kepada orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari ketiga tepat seperti yang dijanjikan Matsuri untuk refreshing sejenak, Temari benar-benar sembuh total. Pada hari yang sama pula, Shikamaru akan menghadiri reuni kecil-kecilannya bersama Ino beserta rekannya yang lain.

Di ruang tidur tamu, Temari tengah usai menyalurkan bakatnya yang sedikit ia pelajari setiap kali seorang _makeup artist_ melukis di wajahnya. Ia sendiri agak takjub. Selain tubuhnya yang semampai tak jauh berbeda dengannya, wajah Ino yang semula tertutup poni menyamping itu makin mengeluarkan aura cantik saat kuncir kudanya dilepas dan diganti _curly._ Harusnya Ino jadi model saja sepertinya.

"_Kyaa ..._! aku tidak tahu akan jadi secantik ini." Teriak Ino girang. Ia berputar-putar bak Upik abu yang mendapat sihir perubahan menjadi putri kerajaan, "Semua ini karenamu, Temari."

"Bukan karena aku, dari awal kau memang cantik." Sanggahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Shikamaru muncul dengan gaya yang tak biasa. Seragam yang biasa ia kenakan kini berevolusi menjadi kemeja dongker yang senada dengan sepatu sneakers**-**nya. Penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih muda—seperti mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Gayanya yang seperti itu lebih cocok untuk berkencan daripada reuni.

"Sudah, Apa aku cantik?" Ino berputar-putar lagi dengan terusan mini berlengan pendek. Semi lolita yang ia terapkan akan dipakainya untuk mengguna-gunai Sai.

"Ya, seperti biasa ... kau cantik." Pujinya.

Temari tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian Shikamaru, _kau tidak pernah memujiku cantik._ Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak biasa. Rasa cemburu menguasai lagi. Salahnya kenapa bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki seperti Shikamaru. Jelas-jelas dia tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi ia yang bodoh belakangan malah tertarik.

"Kau mau membawa mobil?" tanya Shikamaru memecah kecemburuan Temari. Jemarinya mengangkat kunci mobil yang jelas dari bentuknya bukan milik lexsus atau lamborghini–nya, yang sudah Temari lihat.

Apa sekarang pria ini mau pamer koleksinya lagi? Hentikan. Shikamaru tidak begitu. Jelas saja mobil ketiga sebagai penawarannya untuk sang istri. Sejak Temari membawa lexsus-nya, hingga sekarang mobil itu masih setia di bengkel. Memberi lamborghini? Dia pakai apa nanti? itu sebabnya mobil ketiga muncul sebagai penawaran.

"T—tidak, kami akan menggunakan mobil Matsuri." Jawabnya gelagapan.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya menghadirkan Matsuri, seiring dengan tiga kali bunyi klakson dari depan pagar. _Manager-_nya pasti sudah berada di sana. "Ya, aku ke luar." Ujarnya cepat menjawab panggilan ponselnya, "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat." Pamitnya kepada dua orang peserta reuni itu.

Benar saja, Matsuri sudah di sana. Wajahnya terlihat segar seperti merasakan hal yang nyaman beberapa hari liburan. Memastikan sang artis menujunya, dibukanya pintu porsche putih-nya yang akan memasukan Temari ke dalam mobil.

"Temani aku menemui Konan dulu?" pintanya saat Temari sudah bergabung dengannya.

"Eh? Kekasih Pein sekarang? Ada urusan apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, ia memintaku bertemu. Mungkin ada yang ingin dibicarakannya tentang mantanku itu." Tebak Matsuri.

Iris hijaunya menerawang ke langit-langit mobil. mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa Konan yang satu profesi darinya. Hanya saja, model berusia 25 tahun itu bergerak di bagian majalah pria dewasa. Meskipun tak pernah melakukan kontak bicara, Temari mengenali sosok itu lewat skandal nakal yang mendongkrak namanya.

Berbeda dengan Pein. Pernah beberapa bulan Temari mengenalnya dekat—sebagai kekasih Matsuri. Seiring hubungan mereka berakhir sebulan yang lalu, berakhir pulalah kepentingannya dengan Pein yang hanya sekadar kenal itu.

"Apa kau tak masalah? Dia itu kekasih Pein sekarang. Mana ada wanita yang ingin menemui mantan kekasih prianya." Merasa aneh, Temari agak curiga.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, dia minta bertemu sampai menangis. Aku khawatir Pein menduakannya seperti saat bersamaku dulu."

"Kenapa harus kau? Kalian saja tidak pernah bertemu. Saling mengenal saja mungkin hanya lewat media." Jemarinya menarik sabuk pengaman hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' saat penguncinya bertemu.

"Mana aku tahu. Namanya saja mencari yang senasib. Kau mau menemani 'kan?" gusar juga dia. Bukannya setuju malah mengintrogasi.

Gadis itu mengangguk saja. Kalau tidak begitu, bisa batal acara berbelanjanya karena sang _manager_ yang merajuk.

Begitu mendapatkan jawaban, Matsuri menginjak pelan pedal gas-nya. Hingga porsche putih mereka ke luar dari komplek, barulah kecepatannya bertambah. Ada hawa iblis di sana. Mungkin Matsuri benar-benar berubah menjadi Sadako. Sang _manager_ itu membuat Temari terpelanting membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela meskipun sudah memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kubangan kau lewati kencang!" jemarinya menginterupsi sang _manager _menepi. Sakit sekali kepalanya. Sebuah lubang di pinggir aspal dilewati Matsuri tanpa peduli bemper mobilnya akan berguncang hebat.

"Maaf." Raut wajahnya tak seperti tadi.

Tahu begitu, Temari tidak akan membahas Pein. Pikiran Matsuri pasti tertuju padanya. Jelas sekali dendam karena diduakan menjodohkan mobil itu pada jalanan berlubang. Melamun kau? Kasihanilah kepala Temari.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi. Kalau kau benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Konan, aku akan membawamu cepat sampai ke sana." Gadis _blonde_ itu ke luar dari mobil. Setelahnya, ia beralih ke pintu mobil pengemudi. Memerintahkan sang _manager_ untuk bergeser menyamping. Setelah tubuh itu pindah barulah ia mengambil alih kemudi.

"Maaf Temari, aku terpancing emosi. Ayo kita ke taman pinggir kota." Pintanya menyesal.

"Taman pinggir kota? Bukannya sudah ditutup."

Buru-buru diindahkan saja permintaan sang _manager_ setelah beberapa detik—ia hanya mematung tak menjawab. Matsuri sungguh cekatan, teliti, punya semangat kerja yang tinggi dan sifat pedulinya menjadi nilai _plus_ sendiri untuk penghargaannya sebagai _manager_. Mungkin kepeduliannya jugalah yang tak memandang lagi siapa wanita yang memanggilnya hanya karena sama-sama menjadi korban Pein.

Tempat yang cukup jauh itu berada di pinggir wilayah perbatasan Konoha. Dulunya taman itu cukup ramai. Akan tetapi—sejak tempat wisata yang lebih _modern_ didirikan di wilayah pusat, taman yang dulunya bernama 'water park' itu sudah mulai ditinggalkan. Sang pemilik bangkrut dan karena utang piutang terjadi sengketa di sana. Itu sebabnya pembangunan ulang belum diadakan sampai pengadilan memutuskan kepada siapa wilayah yang disebut-sebut taman pinggir kota itu berlabuh.

Dua jalur yang bisa digunakan; jembatan layang yang membentang panjang di tengah semenanjung Konoha, atau memutar lewat jalan darat. Ada selisih seperempat jam yang jatuh pada jembatan layang sebagai alternatif jalan tercepat. Sayangnya jembatan itu cukup mengganggu saat kendaraan pabrik yang tak diizinkan masuk ke wilayah pusat berlalu ramai di sana. Temari tak suka itu, agak mengerikan saja berkemudi di antara mobil berbobot ratusan ton. Ia memilih jalur darat sebagai penghubungnya ke taman yang sudah lama mati itu.

Hampir satu jam perjalanan, mereka sampai. Matsuri yang tak mengemudi menyegerakan diri untuk mencari sosok pemintanya datang. Sementara Temari, masih memposisikan tempat parkir yang pas saat keadaan sekitar sepi menantang. Khawatir saja dia, kalau-kalau ada perampok yang mencuri saat porsche putih terparkir di tempat sepi. Menggiurkan sekali 'kan?

Sebuah pemandangan janggal menginterupsi penglihatannya. Beberapa meter di depan, Konan—yang dikenalinya lewat media itu, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan tiga orang wanita. Ya. Itu jelas Konan. Artis dengan rambut biru sebahu, serta aksesori rambut serupa origami khas yang disebutnya sebagai jati diri. Merasa pemandangan di depan tak sebanding, sang _manager_ pemberani itu mendekat.

"Hey ada apa ini!" setengah berlari, ia mulai cemas mendapati ketiga wanita itu memegang sebilah balok yang tampaknya akan digunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik. Makin cepat larinya saat melihat rambut sang artis tengah dijambak oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Lengannya mendorong paksa ketiga wanita itu hingga mereka terdorong ke belakang, "Konan, kau tak apa?" serunya menarik cepat tubuh itu untuk berdiri.

Telapak kiri Konan segera mengunci pergelangan tangan Matsuri. Wajahnya yang semula ketakutan berubah menjadi sinis. Dengan kasar, ditendangnya betis Matsuri hingga tubuh itu bersimpuh ke tanah, "Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Matsuri, ia mengintrogasi.

"A—apa-apaan ini?" ringisnya kesakitan.

"Itu karena kau hidup membayangi Pein. Kalau putus, putus saja! Kenapa Pein selalu membandingkanku dengan _designer_ murahan sepertimu." Ujarnya sinis.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KALIAN!" Temari berteriak murka mendapati sang _manager_ dikeroyok. Langsung saja ditinggalkannya porsche putih Matsuri yang belum selesai diputuskan akan di parkir di mana—dalam keadaan pintu kemudi yang terbuka.

"_Cih_, kau bawa model bodohmu itu?" makin tak suka, Konan memelintir tangan Matsuri, "Bunuh dia!" perintahnya pada ketiga wanita di sampingnya agar bergerak menuju Temari.

Ketiga orang itu bergerak cepat, "TEMARI, LARI!" pekik Matsuri.

Belum sempat ia menarik diri, dua orang dari mereka sudah mencapai tempatnya. Salah satu memegangi kedua lengan Temari dari belakang, sementara yang lain menghantam tubuh sampingnya keras dengan balok tebal yang sudah mengering. Tubuhnya yang baru saja pulih tidak dapat mengontrol tenaganya sekuat yang ia mau. Lagi pula, kondisinya yang dikeroyok tak akan membuahkan kemenangan meskipun tenaganya stabil. Temari tak berdaya, apa lagi menolong _manager-_nya. Iris hijaunya hanya dapat memandang parau ketika dapat dilihat Konan melayangkan kakinya ke bagian perut Matsuri berulang-ulang.

"Agar Pein tak lagi membicarakanmu, kau harus mati!" jemarinya melepaskan kuncian itu. Membuat tubuh Matsuri jatuh menghempas tanah—merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di bagian jantung. Bermodal pemukul golf, Konan menyeringai sinis memulai aksi pembantaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelewatan sekali! Sudah tidak mengundang ke acara resepsimu sekarang tidak mau bercerita siapa yang kau nikahi." Penasaran sekali dia. Gadis _pinky_—kekasih Naruto itu terus saja minta diceritakan. Sakura jenuh sendiri saat tak mendapati jawaban dari sang kekasih yang jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia pikir, bertanya langsung pada Shikamaru adalah jawaban yang tepat. Nyatanya, sama saja.

"Merepotkan."

"Lihat! Kau tetap saja menyebalkan ... bukannya menjawab," wanita dengan cepolan di kedua ujung rambutnya ikut protes. Dia Tenten. Berstatus sama dengan yang lain, sebagai teman satu SMA Shikamaru, "Hei Ino? Bukannya kau menginap di rumah Shikamaru? Bagaiman rupa istrinya? Apa kami mengenalnya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Eh?" bola matanya bergerak tak nyaman memandang Kiba dan Naruto bergantian, "Di—dia ... cantik." Jawabnya setelah menerima isyarat Kiba untuk merahasiakan.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." Ia menguap malas, menutupi Temari bukan hal sulit selagi wanita itu tak muncul bersamanya.

"Berapa usianya?" seorang pria bermata lavender ikut mencari tahu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menanyakannya?" lama–lama tidak tahan dia, mendengar seluruh pertanyaan seputar pernikahannya dalam versi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa tak kau ceritakan saja? aku rasa tidak masalah menceritakan kepada yang lain." Naruto sendiri tak tahan menyimpan rahasia fenomenal itu di saat sang kekasih penasaran bukan main.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu. Istriku itu tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar, maka dari itu berhentilah memintaku membicarakannya ..."

"Jadi, seperti itu tidak enaknya menikah karena dijodohkan?" dengan lugunya, Sai mengutarakan apa yang seharusnya sudah tidak mereka perbincangkan lagi.

"Merepotkan ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa nyeri menyebar di bagian tulang punggungnya. Bukan hanya bagian tulang punggungnya, banyak luka menganga akibat ulah dua wanita yang mengeroyoknya. Jika tak digunakannya gigi—hasil perawatan rutin ke dokter, sebagai senjata terakhir yang bisa digunakan, mana bisa ia lolos dari dua iblis di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Temari berlari meninggalkan dua wanita sial yang masih disibukkan dengan memegangi tangan mereka yang nyeri akibat gigitan Temari. Ia mengambil sebuah batu bata yang berdiri mematung di atas tanah, menghantamnya kuat dari belakang ke punggung Konan, sehingga dapatlah ditariknya tubuh sang _manager_ lari.

Langkah mereka terseok, berlari semampunya. Bahkan dengan tenaga Temari yang sudah di bawah normal, ia harus memapah Matsuri yang keadaannya jauh lebih mengerikan. Hanya sedikit kesadaran yang mampu menggerakan kedua kakinya melangkah berlari mengikuti Temari. Bagaimanapun, mereka yang seperti itu pasti tertangkap. Berusaha saja.

Tanpa diduga, mereka berhasil mencapai mobil. keempat iblis itu tengah diam memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Bodoh sekali mereka tak mengejar. _Ah_, mungkin mereka sadar tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Temari mengambil kemudi. Harusnya, tetap curiga saja dia, pada kesimpulan awalnya terhadap tempat pertemuan yang aneh—yang bahkan sudah terisolasi dari penduduk.

Setelah jarak tercipta dari kemudi mobilnya, iris hijaunya kembali mengawasi Konan dan ketiga rekannya dari kaca spion. Mereka tak mengejar, hanya memandang menang. Apa mereka tidak takut jika dilaporkan ke polisi? Lama kelamaan hal aneh mulai Temari rasakan.

"Si—sial!" ia mulai gugup mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa lepas dengan mudahnya.

"Ke ... na ... pa?"

Nafas _manager_-nya itu seperti di ujung maut. Bagaimana Konan menghajar _manager-_nya sudah tidak diperhatikannyalagi. Kepalanya saja terasa berputar-putar menerima nyeri akibat pukulan para iblis itu.

Di bawah sana, kabel rem sudah tak menyatu lagi. Tak jauh dari kakinya sebuah gunting menjadi jawaban pasti hal itu sudah terjadi. Pasalnya kecepatan mobil yang dipacu kencang sedari awal tidak melambat sedikitpun meski Temari menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam. Pintar sekali mereka, membunuh artis dan _manager_-nya seperti sebuah kecelakaan.

"_Kami-Sama,_ bagaimana ini." Lirihnya menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, pusing dan panik menjadi satu.

Matsuri di sampingnya tak menjawab lagi. Kesadarannya sudah hilang. Meski sudah sekarat, nafas satu-satu itu menandakan _manager_-nya masih bertahan. Kemudinya bergerak ke sambarang arah saat jalanan lurus agak menikung. Sampai detik itu, Temari sendiri berusaha kerasa agar tetap sadar. Kepanikannya membawa cerita lain. Entah karena jalur layang adalah yang paling besar ketika ke luar dari kota pinggiran Konoha itu, mobil mereka sudah mengarah ke sana dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Sebuah mobil tangki berbahan bakar minyak menyambut jauh di depan. Kendaraan bermuatan 5000 liter itu bergerak lambat tak sebanding kecepatan mereka. Dari arah berlawanan juga berlalu lalang kendaraan lain. Mustahil sekali Temari menghindar mobil monster itu dengan memotong jalur lawan, bisa beruntut kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Mendapati kehadiran pembatas jalan, akhirnya ia pasrah. Sebelum mobilnya menyusul kendaraan pembawa bahan bakar itu, dibukanya pintu di sebelah Matsuri. Kalau _manager-_nya tidak selamat lagi, setidaknya seseorang dari darat pasti dengan sigap menyelamatkannya. Buru-buru didorongnya tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu ke luar beserta gunting nista yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Setelah tubuh sang _manager _menggelinding ke luar, beberapa kendaraan dari arah belakang dan berlawanan terdengan berdecit keras melakukan rem mendadak. Temari tidak peduli lagi jika Matsuri mati. Dia jatuh ke aspal begitu, para pengemudi lain pasti menolong. Berbeda dengan jatuh ke dalam air. Hidup Matsuri dipastikan langsung berakhir begitu oksigen tak diterima di batas pemisah. Ya. Gadis _blonde_ itu menabbrakkan diri ke pembatas jembatan. Menerobos keras hingga pembatas yang rusak ikut gugur ke dalam sungai yang membentang di bawah jembatan layang. Apa Temari bodoh? Sudahlah. Ia sendiri sudah tahu akan mati. Memperkecil kecelakaan dengan tidak meledakkan mobil di depan adalah yang terbaik menurut versinya yang berpikir singkat.

Cukup keras porsche putih itu menghantam air, keadaan di atas jembatan juga kacau. Karena sosok yang bentuknya lebih menyerupai mayat korban pembunuhan terbujur di tengah jembatan. Sesuai dugaan Temari, secepat yang orang-orang itu bisa lakukan—pertolongan langsung diberikan kepada Matsuri.

Tidak seperti Temari. porsche putih itu akan membutuhkan kapal derek yang cukup memakan waktu untuk menolongnya. Bisa dengan cepat membunuh 'kan? Saat tubuhnya sendiri pasrah terjebak di dalam mobil yang langsung tenggelam begitu saja. Bahkan, jika mampu ke luar dari mobil itu, ia tetap tak akan selamat karena tak menguasai bakat renang.

_Ibu, aku akan menyusulmu ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana ..." jawabnya sebelum menutup telepon dari pusat, "Kakashi bilang kita harus ke jembatan layang. Ada kecelakaan besar di sana." Kiba meneruskan intruksi dari sang atasan.

Biar sedang santai begitu, sebagai aparat keamanan tugas mengabdi pada negara adalah yang utama. Padahal belum lama reuni itu berjalan. Dengan sangat menyesal, ketiga orang yang diperintahkan Kakashi harus menarik diri.

"Sakura, bisa aku titip Ino padamu? Setelah menangani kasus aku akan menjemputnya ke rumahmu." Pintanya pada kekasih Naruto itu.

Sembari melirik malas, keduanya hanya mengangguk masam. Lihat 'kan? Sakura ditinggalkan Naruto dan Ino diabaikan—seperti anak yang dititipkan di TPA. Untung saja Kiba tak memiliki tanggungan siapapun di sana. Jadilah dia yang paling aman untuk meninggalkan reuni.

"Baiklah, semoga patroli kalian sukses ..."

Ketiganya bergegas pergi menuju TKP—jembatan layang, tempat di mana sebuah mobil jatuh ke dalam sungai dan seorang wanita ditemukan tak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Tak butuh waktu banyak untuk menempuh perjalanan mengingat lokasi reuni mereka yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

Ada banyak hal aneh yang diperbincangkan, seperti hak libur seorang polisi—demo, atau hal lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. ia tak bergabung ke dalam obrolan. Sejak berangkat dirinya terus membisu. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiran dan hatinya, sesuatu membuatnya merasa tak tenang. Kedua rekannya hanya menganggap kebisuannya sebagai penyusunan seorang Nara untuk menyusun taktik baru menutupi cerita istrinya pada teman-teman lain.

Sesuai perkiraan, 15 menit dan mereka sampai. Keadaan jembatan benar-benar macet. Beberapa polisi yang sudah berada di sana kewalahan memerintahkan masa untuk pergi.

"Lihat para reporter yang haus dengan berita ..., menyebalkan sekali harus mengusir mereka yang ngotot itu ..." keluh Kiba sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan polisi lainnya.

Shikamaru menangkap pemandangan yang janggal. Beberapa mobil terlihat dari jauh memiliki merek _agency_ majalah yang dibintangi Temari. Reporter yang datang juga bukan hanya dari sebuah acara berita. Ini lebih ke arah—gosip selebriti. Tak berhasil mendekat, namun Shikamaru dapat melihat jelas kapal derek yang mengangkat sebuah porsche putih dari dalam sungai.

"TEMARI!"

Kedua rekannya hanya bingung ketika ia menyerukan nama istrinya. Ia berjalan gusar menggeser paksa beberapa orang yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf? Siapa yang kecelakaan?" berusaha menenangkan diri, diutarakannya pertanyaan yang cukup intens pada seseorang terdekat.

"Model papan atas Temari dan _manager-_nya Matsuri."

"Di mana mereka?"

"Seperempat jam yang lalu baru dievakuasi dari dalam air dan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha." Terangnya lagi.

Bukan hanya Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto yang mendengarnya juga ikut terkejut.

Tubuh tegap itu segera berbalik kembali ke dalam mobil patroli. Tanpa diperintah kedua sahabatnya masuk ke dalam mobil, mengikuti. Mobil itu berdecit hebat saat pedal gasnya mulai dijalankan cepat pada awal perjalanan.

"Shika sadarlah, jangan sampai kita menjadi korban selanjutnya." Naruto mengiba, ketika Shikamaru berkendara ugal-ugalan.

Iris hitam itu mengawasi jalan tajam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, ia mengabaikan permintaan para sahabatnya itu untuk mengemudi pelan.

Untungnlah Tuhan masih berpihak kepada mereka. Menempuh 10 menit perjalanan, mereka berhasil sampai di Rumah Sakit dengan selamat.

Rumah Sakit itu penuh sesak media masa yang lebih banyak dibandingkan TKP. Butuh usaha yang besar agar dapat diizinkan masuk. Dengan menggunakan kartu anggota kepolisian mereka, ketiganya masuk sebagai tim penyidik.

"Suster, di mana pasien bernama Temari dan Matsuri." Tentu saja perawat itu mengetahui siapa yang Shikamaru maksud, tanpa harus dijelaskan.

"Nona Matsuri berada di ruang perawatan, sementara nona temari di ruang ICU ..."

"ICU! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien mengamali koma."

Cahpter 4/**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 5_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan sekadar tidur biasa, sang pemilik tubuh terbujur lemah di atas ranjang bagaikan putri tidur di negeri dongeng. Belum ada tanda-tanda kapan kelopak mata itu akan terbuka lagi. Kulit pucat berhiaskan lebam pada kedua lengan, kaki, serta punggung dan perut itu seolah menjawab fisik sang artis yang hancur. Abaikan beberapa luka koyak yang kini telah dibumbui obat kedokteran di atasnya—atau telah bersembunyi di balik kasa putih, keadaannya yang koma jelas bukan sebuah kabar baik di atas semua itu.

Hari-hari yang biasa dihabiskan untuk tersenyum di depan kamera, kini hanya bisa mengakukan bibir ranumnya yang terlihat pucat tanpa polesan _lipstick. _Banyak pihak yang berharap ini bukanlah akhir hidup Temari, tapi siapa yang dapat menjamin iris hijaunya dapat kembali memacarkan sinar kehidupan—atau redup selamanya? Berdoa saja untuk hal yang terbaik. Amin.

Matsuri juga demikian. Gadis itu menjalani operasi kecil karena mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa bagian. Ada kerusakan tulang 65% pada bagian lengan, punggung dan kaki. 13% luka menganga lebar hingga ada beberapa bagian luka yang mencapai kedalaman daging. Temari sendiri menyumbang luka di pelipis kiri sang _manager_ akibat sang artis menendangnya ke luar. Hampir hancur tubuh itu menggelinding kasar di atas aspal. Keadaan yang mengerikan seperti itu tidak bisa dikatakan lebih beruntung daripada Temari, akan tetapi kesadarannya yang sudah utuh dan masa kritis yang sudah lewat memberikannya peluang hidup lebih besar.

Berada di RS Konoha, membuat suasana di sana ramai wartawan. Untuk kepentingan pasien lain, tak satupun pengais berita itu dibiarkan menembus pintu masuk. Ada barikade khusus dari keluarga Sabaku yang bekerja sama dengan pihak keamanan RS—mencegah kehebohan media masa. Dibiarkan saja para infotaiment kehausan berita di luar gedung.

Tepat di depan ruang khusus ICU, pria dengan rambut khas terikat satu duduk dalam situasi yang sulit. Berkali-kali ujung kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seoalah menunggu jawaban pasti. Bukan jawaban dari pihak dokter yang menangani sang istri, tapi ini tentang Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari?" Nyonya besar keluarga Nara itu mendudukan diri di samping putranya yang telah lebih dulu berada di sana.

Pandangan yang semula kosong kini beralih pada orangtuanya yang telah bergabung, "Tidak ada perubahan, sampai sekarang masih koma." Jawabnya datar. Ada kesedihan yang terlihat kasat mata, "Di mana paman Rei?"

"Masih dalam perjalanan kemari, kedua putranya juga ikut." Menjawab kecemasan sang anak, Shikaku ikut membingkai putranya di kursi yang berlainan sisi dengan sang istri, "Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, mereka pasti memahami kecelakaan yang terjadi." Ujarnya paham akan beban Shikamaru.

Tepat di saat kecemasan Shikamaru disurutkan, ketiga ayah-anak ber-_genre_ sama muncul dari sisi koridor yang patah, berjalan cepat menuju kediaman mereka. Sabaku Rei dan Kankuro mungkin dikenalinya, tapi tidak dengan satu lagi pria berambut merah hasil replika dari sang ayah. Mungkin dia Gaara—putra kedua Rei yang sudah mengambil alih salah satu anak perusahaan Nara beberapa minggu belakangan.

Baru saja bergabung, ketiga wajah itu tak kalah khawatir. Menyamakan posisi besanmereka—Shikaku, Yoshino dan Shikamaru ikut berdiri menyambut. _Sitster complex_ itu mengulitinya meskipun sudah jelas semua terjadi bukan karena Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana putriku?" merasa ketiga orang di depannya telah mengetahui, Rei memutuskan bertanya daripada mencari dokter yang menangani Temari.

Kedua bahu itu terangkat singkat, sembari menggelang pelan—Shikaku menjawab, "Masih koma."

"Apa tida bisa masuk ke dalam?" sang kakak tertua angkat bicara. Daripada melihat dari balik kaca keadaan si bungsu, akan lebih baik jika mereka masuk.

"Kondisi Temari tidak untuk dijenguk. Dokter bilang; dia masih kritis dan ruangan harus steril." Iris hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat. Kentara sekali pandangan tak suka dari kedua kakak Temari—membuatnya risih.

"Bagaimana ini?" pemimpin keluarga Sabaku itu mondar-mandir di tempat. Panik sekali sang ayah jika putrinya tak tertolong.

"Baiknya kita ke rumahku saja."

Cukup mustahil menunggui Temari di sana. Jelas sekali pihak rumah sakit menetralkan ICU sampai pasien dinyatakan membaik dan dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat. Untuk kondisi putri Sabaku itu sendiri, sepertinya mustahil beralih cepat.

Telapak tangannya membingkai punggung sang sahabat menggiringnya agar dapat berjalan lebih tenang. mengikuti keputusan Shikaku pun, Yoshino ikut menarik diri setelah mengodei sang putra untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tinggalah ketiga penerus muda dari masing-masing keluarga. Saling tatap menatap dalam Situasi tak bersahabat.

"Kau sudah puas?" ucap Kankuro.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menyiratkan tak paham maksud sang kakak ipar, "Memangnya aku yang melakukan ini?"

"Gaya bicaramu itu, memuakkan sekali. Apa setiap hari seperti ini yang Temari dengar?"

Iris hitam itu sedikit membulat. Agak tersinggung perasaannya saat dikaitkan dengan hubungan pribadi. Dia sendiri tak terbiasa berbohong mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak benar. Itulah mengapa Shikamaru diam saja.

"Kalau adikku itu tak bahagia denganmu, kalian berpisah saja!" meyakini kecurigaannya, Kankuro mengancam, "Selama ini Ayah melarang keras untuk melihat keadaan Temari setelah menikah. Tujuannya agar dia tak lagi berpangkutangan kepada kami. Kalau bukan karena ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkannya, mungkin sifat Temari yang seperti itu tidak akan ada. Ayah pasti tak akan memaksanya untuk menikahimu."

Tak mengenal bahkan tak pernah melihat sosok suami sang adik, Gaara hanya diam. Ia mengawasi adik iparnya tajam. Setelah Kankuro mengodeinya menyusul para orangtua, mereka menarik diri. Meninggalkan Shikamaru kembali sendiri di ruang tunggu.

_Bahkan saat ini kau sangat merepotkanku, Temari!_ batinnya.

Merasa diam tak berpengaruh pada apapun, ia beralih ke tempat parkir. Mengemudikan sang lexsus kembali ke markas kepolisian. Ada sebuah permintaan tugas yang harus diajukannya pada Kakashi. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, ia sampai setelah melaju kencang.

"Aku yakin ini bukan kecelakaan biasa, bisakah aku diberikan tanggung jawab untuk kasus ini?" sebuah alasan pribadi ia lontarkan, setelah—agak aneh, Kakashi menanyakan prihal ketertarikan Shikamaru yang lebih dominan malas mendapat kasus baru, biasanya.

Sorot matanya makin tak mengerti. Ditugasi saja biasanya menggerutu, baru kali ini Shikamaru meminta sebuah tugas. _Ah_, mungkin karena ini menyangkut artis cantik. Begitu spekulasi sang pimpinan.

"Sesuka itukah kau pada model papan atas itu? Tugas ini telah diberikan pada aku dan Choji ...," pemuda berambut biru berada tak jauh dari meja Kakashi—membuka suaranya, "..., aku akan meminta tanda tangan Temari jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya." Ada nada meledek di sana.

"Sasuke benar, aku sudah memberikan kasus ini padanya, masih banyak kasus yang bisa kau tangani selain kasus kecelakaan ini ..." ujarnya menyeduh kopi, setelah meniup kepulan panasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja—" sejenak diam, ia menarik nafas singkat sebelum meneruskan, "—karena dia istriku." Ujarnya lagi.

Kopi panas yang baru saja disalurkan mug berukuran sedang menyembur ke luar dari mulut Kakashi. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terjungkal jatuh karena sendari tadi ia memang asik berputar-putar. Beberapa rekan lainnya mematung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Di ujung sana, kedua orang yang sudah tau sejak lama menyembunyikan diri. Setelah ini mereka—yang diketahui menghadiri resepsi Shikamaru, akan jadi korban amukan para polisi yang merasa tidak diberitahu kabar 'wow' itu.

"Karena itu, aku mohon biarkan tugas itu menjadi tanggung jawabku. Temari memang bodoh dan selalu melakukan hal dengan tidak sempurna. Tapi istriku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk mengendarai mobil _manager_-nya. Kasus ini juga sudah dinyatakan kekerasan pihak lain dari korban Matsuri. Bisakah aku mendapatkan tugas ini?" pintanya panjang lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh penghuni markas kepolisian yang sudah bekerja sama tiga tahun belakangan, menatap horor Shikamaru yang berubah versi. Baru kali mereka lihat Tuan pintar tapi agak pemalas itu terlihat serius—bahkan memohon untuk sebuah kasus.

.

.

.

"Shika ...!"

Ketiga rekan wanitanya berlari tipis saat mendapati keberadaan sang sahabat mematung lagi di depan kamar ICU Temari. sudah 3 hari sejak kecelakaan Shikamaru tak menjemput Ino di kediaman Sakura seperti apa yang dijanjikannya. Jika bukan karena Naruto yang mengabari sang kekasih, mereka tak akan tahu Shikmaru sudah menghilang ke RS.

"Kalian?" tatapnya bingung, pandangannya tertuju pada teman masa kecilnya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak mengabarimu kejadian ini." Sadar akan janji yang terlupakan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, "Maaf menitipkan Ino di rumahmu, kau tak keberatan 'kan?"

"Kau pikir Ino siapa sampai aku tidak menerimanya di rumahku." Sakura mendengus kesal, kegundahan yang dirasakan Shikamaru pasti membuatnya tak lagi berpikir normal, "Bagaimana keadaan Temari?"

"Masih koma."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bahwa istrimu itu Temari!"

"Tenten, sudahlah! Itu bukan hal yang patut dibahas sekarang." Situasi yang membuat sahabatnya sedih tentu tak pantas untuk diperdebatkan.

Tanpa memedulikan hal yang diributkan teman-temannya, Shikamaru pamit untuk menemui Matsuri di ruang rawat yang lain. Ya. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi kebenaran hubungan suami-istri dari Kiba dan Naruto, Kakashi memberinya tugas yang susah payah dimintanya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kesialan kedua orang itu menghadapi imbas rumah tangga rahasia itu.

Berada di lantai yang berbeda, Shikamaru melangkah masuk ke kamar bernomor 173—tempat Matsuri berada. Kali pertamanya dia ke sana. Agak jahat memang, tak berkunjung malah datang sebagai penyidik. Anggap saja kedatangan itu sekalian.

"Hai ..." sapanya datar saat dilihatnya Matsuri tengah menatap kedatangannya dari balik pintu.

_Manager_ istrinya itu tak menjawab. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat tak segar. Masa kritisnya memang cepat terlewati. Tapi keadaannya yang begitu tak cocok dibilang aman.

"Apa kau sudah mampu bicara?" ujarnya mendudukan diri pada kursi kosong di samping ranjang. Tidak ada yang menjaga Matsuri di sana, mungkin karena keluarga _manager_ sekaligus _designer_ muda itu masih berada di Otogakure—kampung halamannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku dengar Temari koma." Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar, "Jika kau mendengarkannya untuk tidak bertemu di sana pasti semua baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Susah payah Matsuri bicara. Iris hitamnya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa yang tahu kecelakaan seperti itu akan terjadi. Sudahlah, aku akan bersama kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jadi, barusan tim yang menangani mobil dan TKP menyatakan kabel rem terputus. Saat di tempat kejadian juga ditemukan gunting yang terlempar bersama denganmu." Agak memberi jeda, ia bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hal yang cukup panjang diperdengarnya dari Shikamaru. setahunya, suami sang artis hanya berbicara sedikit dan seperlunya saja. Jangan lupa dingin nan kasar berdasarkan keterang Temari kepadanya.

"Ya, Konan dibalik ini semua."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Shikamaru tidak butuh penjelasan lagi. Ia akan memasukan model majalah dewasa itu ke dalam saksi dan menunggu ketetapan selanjutnya hingga Matsuri dapat menjelaskan lebih luwes agar status itu naik ke pengadilan sebagai tersangka.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku berjanji akan menyibak semua ini." Tatapnya serius.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Pasca kecelakaan tragis yang terbukti sebagai tindak kekerasan dan percobaan pembunuhan itu sudah membawa kabar gembira dari sang _manager_. Gadis kelahiran Otogakure itu sudah diizinkan pulang dan menjalani rawat jalan di kampung halamannya. Ada pihak dokter di sana yang akan mengambil alih perawatannya.

Lain lagi dengan Temari. Istri anggota kepolisian itu masih setia tertidur berlama-lama dalam koma-nya. Denyut nadinya terkadang normal, tetapi lebih sering memasuki kondisi kritis. Seluruh keluara dibuat harap-harap cemas. Karena kondisinya itu, ruang ICU tetap disterilkan dari para pengunjung. Membuat kedua kakak dan ayahnya tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan masuk setelah sembilan kali berkunjung. Sama dengan mertuanya, enam kali mereka datang, enam kali pula mereka pulang tanpa bisa melihat kondisi sang artis. Hanya Shikamaru yang beruntung. Setiap hari berada di sana, pergi pulang hanya untuk keperluan penyidikan atau membersihkan diri sejenak—membuatnya berkesempatan satu kali masuk saat kondisi Temari normal.

Tentang berita Temari sendiri, model papan atas itu benar-benar membuat publik heboh. Ada banyak berita sempat mengguncang dunia keartisan dan tidak dikonfirmasi kebenarannya beredar. Mulai dari Temari mabuk dan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap sang _manager_, hingga sang artis dikabarkan menggunakan narkoba sehingga menjadi sakaw.

Dua hari belakangan, kasus itu mulai menjadi _trending topic_, saat pihak kepolisian menjawab pasti siapa dalang dan tragedi kejadian itu secara implisit. Tidak ada foto bagimana kondisi keduanya sekarang. Jika wartawan ingin, mereka harus menembus pengawal pribadi dari keluarga Sabaku yang berjaga penuh membantu tim keamanan rumah RS di dalam dan luar gedung.

"Kasihan sekali Shikamaru," Sakura yang kembali berkunjung kini harus mendapatkan ketidakizinan masuk dari perawat bersama Ino dan Tenten. Ketiganya duduk mematung menatap wajah kritis yang terlihat dari kaca tembus pandang.

Berbeda dengan ruang perawatan, mungkin ruang ICU sengaja di _design_ begitu agar para pengunjung tak terlalu kecewa ketika ruangan disterilkan tanpa boleh masuk melihat.

"Ya, kapan Temari sadar? Aku ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengannya." Tenten menjawab asal. Ia harus menerima pukulan singkat di ujung cepolannya saat Ino merasa tak suka, "Kau ini kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya bilang keinginanku. Kau juga salah tak memberitahu. Mau merasakan enaknya akrab dengan artis sendiri?"

Konyol sekali pertengkaran mereka, ketika bisa saja sang artis menutup mata selamanya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini." Sakura menggerak tangannya asal, "Yang menjadi pertanyaanku ..., waktu itu, Shikamaru seperti tidak menyukai istrinya saat Neji bertanya. Kalian ingat 'kan?" memori gadis _pinky_ itu kembali ke momen reuni kecil mereka yang tak sampai habis dilakukan.

"Aku juga merasa sikapnya agak dingin kepada Temari, apa mungkin karena pernikahan yang dilandasi perjodohan seperti yang dikatakan Sai." Ino ikut menuturkan ingatannya— saat malam bermasker ria itu harus berhenti karena Shikamaru yang melarangnya.

"Berhenti membicarakanku!"

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, Shikamaru telah kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Empat kaleng minuman dingin yang baru saja dicarinya dari kantin rumah sakit tergantung di hadapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kalian menyuruhku membeli minum untuk membicarakanku? Merepotkan ..."

"Eh? Hehe, maaf." Ketiganya hanya tertawa masam ketika aksi gosipnya dipergoki sang tokoh utama.

"Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Oto, Shika." Jemarinya membuka penutup minuman kaleng yang baru didapatkan dari Shikamaru.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu?"

"Tenang saja, Sai akan mengantarkannya." Buru-buru Sakura menjelaskan dengan mimik sedikit mengejek.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk orangtuamu." Ujarnya tanpa peduli dengan siapa Ino kembali, "Maaf, tadi dokter mengatakan kondisi Temari tidak baik untuk dikunjungi. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan."

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk mengerti, bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjenguk Temari. Bukan kerana profesinya sebagai model papan atas, melainkan kondisinya yang makin hari makin memburuk. Pada akhirya mereka tatap pergi tanpa berhasil masuk, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menunggui sang istri dalam kesendirian.

Tubuhnya berjongkok merasakan kelelahan yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang agar tetap tenang. Dua bulan usia pernikahan mereka, banyak masalah yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin mereka memang tidak cocok dan tidak berada di garis jodoh Tuhan. Mendapati seorang perawat akan masuk ke dalam, Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Suster, bisakah malam ini aku menjenguknya?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi keadaan nona Temari benar-benar lemah, tidak ada izin menjenguk hari ini."

"Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku masuk ..." Shikamaru bersikeras meminta masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya, mungkin memutuskan oksigen sang istri agar masalah cepat berakhir ingin dilakukan.

"Maaf tuan, tidak bisa." Perawat itu menolak tegas. Tubuhnya berbalik masuk mengabaikan Shikamaru. Hingga pergelangannya tertahan, ia menoleh garang, "Sudah saya bilang tidak bi—" perawat itu menghentikan penolakannya saat didapati Shikamaru telah bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya.

"Aku mohon, bakan jika ini terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku malam ini menemaninya." Shikamaru tak peduli bagaimana perawat lain yang berlalu lalang menatapnya miris, "..., Aku mohon, aku benar-benar ingin berada di sampingnya ... biarkan aku masuk malam ini saja." Nada bicaranya hanya diberikan penekanan, namun kedua pipinya basah akibat tak dapat menahan air matanya sebagai ungkapan kesulitan hati.

.

.

.

"Hey merepotkan! Kau belum bangun?" serunya berbicara pada sosok lemah yang terbaring tak merespons di hadapannya.

Hanya mereka berdua. Susah payah meminta, akhirnya pihak rumah sakit memberikan Shikamaru izin untuk menemani istrinya malam ini. Tentu saja, setelah tubuhnya mendapat pembersihan diri dan sterilisasi pada seluruh pakaiannya. Catatan untuk tidak terlalu mengganggu juga melekat untuknya.

Laki-laki itu menatap sedih wajah sang istri, menggenggam tangan putihnya yang terasa sedikit dingin. Dibaringkannya kepala yang sudah berat memikirkan banyak masalah itu di tepi ranjang. Dia juga sudah lelah. Menunggu Temari sadar dan menyurutkan kekhawatiran keluarga. Sampai kapan istrinya itu ingin tidur? Pikirannya me-_review_ ulang hari-hari kebersamaan mereka yang sudah terlewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Temari ..." beranjak berdiri, Yoshino merasa tak percaya melihat sosok yang sering dilihatnya di majalah adalah calon wanita yang akan menikah dengan putranya.<p>

"Ibu kenal ...?" tanya Shikamaru

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Temari itu model terkenal, beruntung sekali kau Shikamaru."

Yang diselamatkan hanya diam dan menatap malas, "Biasa saja, terlihat merepotkan!"

Hari itu berakhirlah dengan pertengkran diiringi aksi siram menyiram.

_Lucu sekali. Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar terkejut ..., bagaimana tidak?_ _orang yang dipasangkan untuk menikah denganku adalah seorang 'Temari'. Teman SMP bahkan sampai SMA–ku selalu membawa majalah tentang mu, dan semua lelaki mengagumimu. _

_Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku melihatmu sebagai calonku? Kau tahu ...? aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kesenanganku mengingat ayahmu mengatakan kau mau menikah setelah dipaksa. Makanya aku bersikap begitu._

_Aku mohon terimalah aku ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kalau bukan karena ayah yang memaksa, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan nanas sepertimu!" ujarnya membanting pintu mobil. Wajahnya gusar menatap jalan di depan mereka.<p>

"Apa kau pikir sebagai model semua orang akan mengenalimu? Menurutimu? Melayanimu bak putri kerajaan?" suaranya tetap terdengar datar tanpa ada penekanan untuk mengejek. Ini lebih seperti penjelasan dan fakta, namun terdengar dingin nan menyakitkan.

"..., Apa kau pikir aku beruntung dan bangga menikahi model sepertimu? kau tetaplah wanita yang merepotkan, dengan segala hal yang kau anggap hebat, kehebatan itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi mandiri atau menjadi istri yang pandai." Lanjutnya lagi.

_Benar 'kan? Kau bersamaku karena pemaksaan yang berat. Aku gugup sekali bagaimana caranya memintamu mau melewati semua ini dengan sukarela. Teringat pesan paman Rei malah membuatku berkata kasar. Maaf Temari._

_Kau yang selalu dimanja dan berfasilitas penuh sangat diharapkan dapat berubah. Ayahmu benar-benar khawatir kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis sombong. Itu sebabnya aku berpikir untuk menjagamu seorang diri tanpa pembantu. Tapi maaf, aku malah membanding-bandingkanmu dengan wanita pandai. Tadinya aku ingin berbicara lembut, tapi tidak tahu mengapa otak dan mulutku tidak bisa bekerja normal ketika bersamamu—mungkin karena aku terlalu menyukaimu dan takut mengungkapkannya. Aku menyesal, maafkan aku, Temari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kalau tak dituruti makin lama kita terjebak seperti ini." Bisiknya lagi seperti menjawab gelagat tak suka gadis <em>blonde <em> yang sudah resmi dipersuntingnya itu. Temari pasrah saja tubunya di bolak-balik Shikamaru.

Kembali mengambil alih, tubuh sang istri yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya diputar begitu saja tanpa melepas rangkulan itu. Dengan jarak yang tipis, jemari kanannya menyusuri rambut _blonde_ Temari yang tersanggul rapi. Membimbing kepala cantik itu membenturkan ujung kepalanya dengan bibir Shikamaru perlahan. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia rangkulkan ke pinggang sang artis, menarik tubuh itu rapat hanya terpagar kedua telapak tangan Temari yang menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Cukup lama kecupan itu terjadi. Hingga pose itu diubah. Tak banyak perubahan yang Shikamaru lakukan. Hanya menarik kepalanya tegak kembali menatap datar Temari yang lebih rendah darinya. Sebenarnya tatapan Temari tak suka. kentara dari iris hijaunya membulat kaget. Tapi dari prespektif penonton sungguh wajah cantik itu memandang penuh kasih pada suami barunya.

Jemari tangannya beralih dari belakang kepala menyentuh pipi sang istri. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukan, Shikamaru memberikan ruang bernafas untuk Temari. Terasa sekali saat nafas gadis _blonde_ itu menghembus jenjang lehernya. Masih bertemu pandang, entah apa lagi yang akan Shikamaru lakukan. Belasan kali _blizt_ itu harus cepat berakhir.

Kami-sama_, apa yang aku lakukan? Maaf membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Tiba-tiba naluriku sebagai lelaki menjadi liar. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membuat kita berhadapan dan saling bertatapan saja. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengecup puncak kepalamu. Hampir saja aku mengecup bibirmu. Maafkan aku membuatmu tak nyaman._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Timing <em> yang dikiranya masih beberapa menit lagi untuk lepas landas—salah. Begitu ia bergerak berdiri, begitu pula pesawat bergerak maju. Tubuhnya oleng nyaris membentur kaca jendela. Jika bukan karena lengan kuat Shikamaru yang menarik tubuhnya hingga posisi itu kembali duduk dengan aman, mungkin benjolan besar menghiasi kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Pesawat lepas landas dan kau berdiri! Dasar merepotkan!" raut wajahnya tak suka. jemarinya meraih sabuk Temari dan menguncinya sebelum pesawat bergerak naik.

Merasa sang istrinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Jemarinya melepaskan penutup telinga yang semula Temari kira _headphone_. Sampai jemari besar itu memasangkannya ke kepala sang istri, barulah Temari tahu. Benda berdiameter 10 centi itu hanyalah penutup telinga.

Iris hijaunya hanya menatap tatapan dingin sang suami, samar-samar terdengar pesan sang suami yang menyuruhnya 'Diam! Jangan mengganggu! Kau seperti cacing! Dasar merepotkan!'. Anggap saja itu pesan. Ya. Anggap saja.

_Kau itu benar-benar serampangan, apa kau tahu aku panik ketika pesawat lepas landas? Jika kau jatuh pasti akan membahayakan untukmu ..., aku hanya berpura-pura tidur selama perjalanan, apa kau tahu aku menjagamu dari awal keberangkatan hingga kita sampai kembali ke Konoha, kau itu benar-benar membuatku hampir meregang nyawa. Maaf tidak memberi cepat penutup telinga itu. Dari awal, benda itu memang kusiapkan untukmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara memberinya... khwatir sekali jika kau menolak. maaf telah berkata kasar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak kerjakan, bisa antarkan aku? Sudah tugasmu sebagai suami 'kan? Apa salahnya mengantarku sebentar." Kesal sekali dia. Kalau bukan keputusan sang ayah yang mengambil mobil dan meminta bergantung saja pada suami barunya, mana mau dia meminta-minta pada si kepala nanas.<p>

"Kenapa sekarang kau membawa-bawa status suami. Memangnya kau apa? Jika kau pikir sudah tugasku sebagai suami, apa kau sudah menjalani tugasmu sebagai istri?" alisnya terangkat. Suaranya datar saja, tapi seruan dingin itu mampu mengoyak Temari dalam kalimat pedasnya.

"Apa kau menyindirku? Ya! Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah, hanya anak manja, dan perempuan merepotkan seperti apa yang kau katakan!" serunya memverifikasi apa yang menjadi pendapat Shikamaru. Ia pergi meninggalkan sang Tuan rumah.

_Aku segera menelepon Matsuri dan mengatakan kau pergi menggunakan taksi. Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu ..., kau yang tidak pernah pergi naik kendaraan umum begitu membuatku pusing apa kau sampai dengan selamat. Tapi aku berharap kau mengerti bahwa aku berusaha membuatmu mandiri,maafkan aku tidak mengantarmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Belum selesai Matsuri menjelaskan, tiba-tiba saja Temari menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah di atas set. Membuat panik seluruh orang yang berada di sana.<p>

Buru-buru Matsuri menghubungi kontak Shikamaru, setelah sang artis dipindahkan ke sofa panjang tempat para kru sering beristirahat sejenak, "Shikamaru, apa kau bisa menjemput Temari?" pinta Matsuri setelah lelaki di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"_Aku punya berkas laporan yang harus diselesaikan."_ Tolaknya.

"Temari jatuh sakit." Matsuri mulai panik.

"_Hn? Kalau begitu tunggu saja sebentar lagi, aku akan ke sana."_ Suara di seberang sana terputus.

_Maaf Temari aku yang memaksa Matsuri memberimu makanan nasi, begitu aku tahu kau hanya mengonsumsi suplemen membuatku memintanya untuk tidak memberikanmu pil itu lagi dan memberimu nasi kotak yang kuantarkan ke studiomu, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi aku harap kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu._

_Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika Matsuri memintaku menjemputmu. Kau sakit? Karena makanan yang kuberi? Di sepanjang jalan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akibat efek samping dari mengonsumsi makanan di dalam mobil yang bergerak, jadilah begitu.<p>

"Kau mau makan?" tanyanya dalam wajah datar.

Gadis _blonde_ itu tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sembari berjalan ke atas ranjangnya. Tanpa mengganti pakaian lagi, tubuhnya yang merasa panas-dingin itu masuk ke balik selimut.

"Aku akan memasak bubur. Kau makan saja ..., Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke Suna."

_Aku khawatir! benar-benar khawatir, aku ingin memapahmu, tapi kau ke luar dari mobil mengacuhkanku. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, aku menghargai itu. Tapi aku mohon makanlah bubur yang kubuat ini. Aku mohon Temari, lekaslah sembuh. Aku mencintaimu... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kepalanya yang mendadak sakit itu sumber masalahnya. Saat hampir mendudukan kembali cangkir porselen ke tempatnya semula, tubuhnya oleng merasa langit-langit berputar-putar seperti gempa. Jemarinya meraih pegangan secepat mungkin. Membiarkan sang cangkir porselen menemui ajalnya. Tapi memang tubuhnya tak prima, sia-sia saja mencari pegangan. Jemarinya sendiri tiba-tiba bergetar lemah. Membuat tubuh itu jatuh pasrah ke lantai.<p>

Hanya beberapa centi lagi bagian belakang tubuhnya mencium lantai, sebuah tangan kekar meraih pinggangnya dan menarik cepat hingga tubuh itu kembali berdiri—dalam rangkulan sang pemilik rumah. Tubuhnya yang merasa tak kuat menggantung pasrah pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Dapat dirasakan, Nafas sang suami tersengal naik-turun, seperti usai lari beberapa kilometer.

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal merepotkan." Serunya kelelahan. Jika bukan karena bunyi cangkir porselen yang hancur di atas lantai, mungkin Temari akan jatuh di atas pecahan cangkir itu.

"Maaf, cangkirmu pecah." Lirih Temari pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar lemah tak sanggup merasakan hawa panas menusuk ubun-ubunnya.

_Dasar bodoh! cangkir yang kau khawatirkan? Aku lebih khawatir begitu mendengar suara pecahan dari arah dapur. Lekas saja aku berlari dan mendapatimu hampir terjatuh. Temari, kenapa kau tak bisa diam sejenak saja. Apa kau tak peduli pada kondisimu? Kumohon sembuhlah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Begitu menangkap sosok Shikamaru menungguinya di luar, segera saja jemari lentik itu membuka kunci mobil dan menghambur ke luar. Dibiarkan tubuhnya membentur sang suami, hingga Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis <em>blonde<em> itu ketakutan. lengannya merangkul pinggang Shikamaru, memeluknya erat sebagai permintaan untuk perlindungan.

Shikamaru agak terkejut menerima perlakuan sang istri yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Indra perabanya merasakan kulit mulus gadis itu bersuhu tak normal—terasa agak panas. Dengan cepat, dilepaskan jaket yang membingkainya sejak tadi dan memasangkan pada tubuh Temari. Memastikan lexus kesayangannya terkunci, barulah ia membimbing sang istri bergabung ke dalam mobil lamborgini yang dibawanya tadi.

Keadaan Temari cukup berantakan. Rambut _blonde-_nya yang hari ini di tata _curly_ sudah tak tampak lagi keriting. Ia hanya meringkuk di kursi mobil, agar kedinginan tak lagi menjalar. Matanya sudah seperti panda akibat _eyeliner_ yang digunakan meluber karena tangis, "Apa yang terjadi _ha_?" telapak kirinya menyentuh dahi sang istri.

"Panas?" menyadari suhu tubuh itu makin menaik tak normal, Shikamaru mengijak gas lebih kencang agar cepat sampai ke rumah mereka.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, tubuh itu berbaring asal di atas ranjang. Pikirannya yang kacau tak lagi menghiraukan Shikamaru yang mengawasi dari ambang pintu kamar. Tubuhnya meringkuk kedinginan bersama terusan mini yang masih melekat tanpa diganti lagi. Rasa kantuk, demam dan kelelahan menjadi alasannya.

"Ayah ..." igaunya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan suhu dingin yang tak biasa.

Lama iris hitam itu menatap. Ia putuskan merebahkan diri di samping Temari. Tangannya meraih tubuh sang istri, menariknya yang digulung selimut tebal ke dalam pelukan—perlahan, agar tak membangunkan. Tanpa menyisakan jarak, diselipkannya wajah Temari ke jenjang panjang leher dengan berbantal lengan kanannya itu. Membuat sang bungsu Sabaku mendapatkan kehangatan alami.

_Ketika aku pulang dan tidak mendapatimu, aku khawatir Nomormu tak aktif dan setelah tahu jawaban Matsuri aku segera mencarimu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh diriku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. _

_Aku menemukanmu, syukurlah kau masih di sana. Kau sangat ketakutan dan memelukku. Kau tahu? aku sangat senang sekali, aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama. Tapi tubuh mu yang mendingin membuat ku harus membawamu pulang, _

_Temari, jika kau sakit aku akan jauh lebih sakit._ _Kau langsung tertidur tanpa memakai selimut. Dasar bodoh. Kau memang serampangan._

_Aku mengambil hp mu dan mengecasnya ... ketika pagi–pagi sekali, aku menghubungi Matsuri dan meminta meliburkan jadwalmu selama tiga hari. Ya, aku memaksanya. Aku meminta nomor _agency-agency_ mu dan menelepon sendiri ... meminta waktu khusus dan perbaikan jadwal. Syukurlah mereka meneirimanya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengetahui semua _agency_–mu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi, aku mencintaimu Temari ... sangat mencintaimu ..._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Temari jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Tubuhnya bangkit sembari meremas-remas halaman yang memberitakannya dengan segumpal dendam, "Siapa yang menulis gosip murahan ini! Apa dia tidak tahu aku menikahi patung es karena dipaksa! Dasar sialan!"<p>

Kakinya menghentak lantai berulang-ulang. Mungkin, beralih tidur menuju kamarnya adalah yang paling baik. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Shikamaru berdiri tak jauh darinya. Temari agak tersentak melihat kehadirannya seperti kedatangan Noppera-bo—si hantu tak berwajah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" iris hijaunya melirik tipis jam dinding kayu di belakang Shikamaru. bukan 'kah suaminya itu selalu pulang malam?

"Ini makan siangmu, Ayahmu menanyakan kabarmu. Sepertinya seseorang mengabarkannya. Dia memintaku menjagamu."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih. Apa ayah tahu keadaanku?"

"Aku bilang kau baik-baik saja ... bukan begitu? Jika kau sudah sehat, sebaiknya jangan bertingkah seperti tuan putri, aku bukan pengasuhmu." Serunya dingin dan datar, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkendara sampai lexsus-ku harus ditinggal di jalanan." Gerutunya sembari pergi.

Langkah pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berpesan lagi, "Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak lagi melakukan hal yang merepotkan ..., kau pasti tahu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, keluargamu bisa saja membunuhku. Maka dari itu, berhentilah merepotkanku." Ia melangkah berlalu meninggalkan Temari yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

_Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendengarmu mengatakan aku adalah patung es... aku sangat kesal dan menyadari bahwa pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia, kau memang tidak berubah... tidak berusaha berubah, bahkan menerimaku._

_aku sengaja pulang dari jam istirahat siang hanya untuk memastikan kau membaik dan makan siang... aku hanya berbohong, ketika mengatakan bahwa ayahmu yang menyuruhku menjagamu. _

_saat itu aku marah, sangat marah dan kesal.. kau benar-benar membenciku Temari? aku menyesal... lagi-lagi aku berkata kasar...aku terlalu marah mendengar penuturanmu bahwa aku adalah patung es... ubun-ubunku panas, mungkin sikapku memang buruk..maaf Temari, aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan.. terlalu mencintaimu membuat otakku lumpuh..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"A—aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru kemari. Kita akan menyelesaikannya."<p>

Matsuri hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Tak mengatakan apapun, ia bergerak cepat meraih koper yang mematung di ambang pintu dapur. _Manager _itu pasti ingin mencari artis baru, makanya dibunuhnya Temari perlahan.

"Temari! dengar dulu ..." ia berlari menyusul keberadaan gadis _blonde_ yang sudah mencapai daun pintu, "Kau mau ke mana? Cobalah untuk tidak lari dari masalah! Kapan kau akan dewasa! Ini tidak baik untuk pekerjaan dan rumah tanggamu." Jemari itu mencengkram lengan Temari kuat. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Rumah tangga kau bilang? Itu bukan rumah tangga! Itu adalah neraka. Neraka yang membuatku harus hidup bersama monster es yang tidak berhati! Harusnya Tuhan kirim dia ke Kutub Utara. Dia lebih cocok di sana, bukan di sampingku!" lengannya menghempas kuat hingga jemari Matsuri terlepas.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu, dengan cepat pula ekspresinya berganti. Tubuh tegap anggota kepolisian itu tengah berada di sana, berdiri diam dalam raut tak bersahabat. Tatapan malasnya hilang. Iris hitam itu mengawasi tajam seperti elang yang mengintai mangsanya. Disambarnya koper besar itu dari tangan Temari. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, buru-buru ia tarik lengan sang istri agar mengikutinya kembali.

"Turun!" perintahnya tegas. Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam dalam kebisuan, mereka sampai kembali di rumah.

Bungsu Sabaku itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Mendapati perintahnya tak diindahkan, ia bergegas turun lebih dulu. Membuka pintu mobil sang istri dan menarik pergelangannya paksa masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lepas!" sebelah lengannya yang bebas digunakannya memukul pundak Shikamaru. Tapi makin meronta, makin dicengkram kuatlah pergelangan tangan itu. Shikamaru tak memedulikannya. Tanpa ampun, justru tenaganya kian besar menarik paksa tubuh ramping itu.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau perbuat? Apa tidak bisa sekali saja kau tidak merepotkanku?" jemarinya mengacak kasar kepalanya. Hingga beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari sana.

Tubuhnya membungkuk, mengimbangi posisi sang istri yang kini duduk ketakutan di atas sofa. Ia pastikan, si merepotkan itu akan mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Temari, tidak! Tapi tuan putri!" ujarnya keras, "Jika kau ingin pergi dan kembali ke keluargamu, bunuh aku sekarang juga! Setelah membunuhku, kembalilah pada keluargamu, karena keluargamu akan tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi pengasuhmu!"

Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya kembali tegap. Irisnya mengawasi sang istri yang kini sudah sesenggukan hebat. Nafasnya naik turun tak teratur. Agak mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, ia pergi meninggalkan Temari. Helaan nafasnya yang cukup panjang dan terdengar kuat itu jelas menyiratkan kelelahannya.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK SEMANDIRIMU! AKU MANJA! AKU MEREPOTKAN! AKU PENYEBAB MASALAH!" teriak Temari menjadi-jadi. Nafasnya memburu. Wajah pucatnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Saat dia berpaling menatap Temari, sosok itu telah berdiri menunjuknya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu, atau sesuai keinginanmu! Aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang ibu di dalam hidupku. Aku tidak tahu menjadi wanita itu seperti apa ..., aku tidak biasa melakukan semua hal dengan benar, ayah dan kakak tidak pernah mengajariku."

Wajah itu hanya diam menatap sang istri. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Dapat disaksikan sendiri tubuh sang istri merosot duduk di atas lantai. Telapak kanannya yang terkepal menepuk-nepuk dadanya merasakan sesuatu menghambat paru-parunya bernafas. Sebelah telapaknya lagi menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir telungkup di atas lantai.

"..., Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih baik lagi? Tidak bisakah kau mengasihaniku? Kau benar, aku wanita yang hanya bisa menangis, menyebabkan masalah, mere—" belum usai mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, tubuh itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Temari!" Shikamaru berlari menghampirinya. ia memapah tubuh sang istri masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Keadaannya saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari semalam, "Dasar merepotkan."

_Aku sudah sampai di pintu apartemen Matsuri. aku mendengarmu mangatakan semuanya. Sepertinya kau memang ingin berpisah dariku, kau benar-benar membenciku? maaf karena aku yang seperti ini, kau harus terlibat pernikahan denganku. Aku terluka mendengarkanmu mengatakan semuanya.._

_Aku tahu kau membenciku, otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja normal... aku terlanjur marah mendengarmu berkata begitu. Lalu aku berniat pergi ke tempat Naruto atau kiba menghilangkan beban. Tapi, tiba-tiba kau berteriak lantang, manumpahkan semua isi hatimu.. kau tahu, aku sangat terluka ketika kau mengatakan semua. Aku tidak tahu kau merasakan hal seperti itu.. Temari aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku... aku berjanji akan memperbaiki diriku..._

_Aku mohon Temari maafkan aku, apa membuatmu mandiri tidak kau sukai.. aku baru menyadari kau kesepian tanpa seorang ibu, itu sebabnya kau sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang, aku sangat bodoh telah membuatmu marah..._

_Kau jatuh dan pingsan, aku panik! Temari... jangan seperti ini lagi, _kami-sama_ maafkan aku menyakitinya ... bangunlah Temari, aku menyesal.. aku janji akan berubah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru duduk di pinggir ranjang, menunggui gadis<em> blonde <em>itu mencapai alam sadar. Pikirannya jauh mengudara entah ke mana, terlihat dari iris hitamnya yang memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Sekarang, keadaan sang istri memang sudah membaik daripada semalam. Tapi entahlah dengan pertikaian itu. Sejak Temari pingsan, belum ada kelanjutannya.

Ranjang itu memperdengarkan per-per penyangganya yang bergoyang saat tubuh terbujur di atas ranjang bergerak perlahan. Ia menggeliat merasakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya sakit. Kelopak matanya sipit, terbuka mengerjap-ngerjap asing pada cahaya menyilaukan yang ditangkap iris hijaunya. Ada rasa pusing mendera. Tak jelas lagi penyakit apa yang mengenai, luka batin itu cukup merusak psikisnya. Hingga matanya terbuka sempurna dan terbiasa agak lama, rasa kaget menyambut sebab kehadiran Shikamaru memunggunginya. Kejadian semalam berputar lagi seperti film dokumenter—sangat jelas.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Matsuri untuk mengganti jadwalmu, istirahatlah." Seolah paham sang istri sudah bangun, tanpa memastikan ke belakang—ia memberi instruksi. Cara menggeliat dan rintihan sakit itu itu sudah cukup menjelaskan, "Makan sarapanmu, dan kembalilah tidur." Ujarnya lagi.

_Aku menunggumu sampai membuka mata. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Badanmu benar-benar panas dan kau tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika kau terjaga, aku tidak berani menatapmu yg terluka karenaku. Temari, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi... aku mencintaimu.. lekaslah sembuh sayang..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mengabaikan sang sahabat, ia mendekati Temari, "Kau sudah sembuh?" telapak besarnya terulur menempel di dahi sang istri, "Istirahatlah lagi, badanmu masih hangat."<p>

Gadis _blonde _itu diam saja. Jantungnya yang jadi berdetak cepat menginterupsinya untuk tidak menyalak. Entah karena menjaga keharmonisan 'palsu' mereka di depan sahabat Shikamaru, atau karena hati kecilnya memang mengharapkan perhatian itu. Entahlah. Egonya masih besar untuk mengakui kekalahan. Apalagi jatuh hati. Anggap saja ini hanya kebetulan karena kemalasan berbicaranya.

"Ino, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu." Ajak Shikamaru.

Sahabatnya yang masih setia mematung itu ikut saja. Setelah kesadarannya nanti kembali, pasti kegiatan merutuki dirinya sendiri, terjadi. Harusnya dia minta waktu singkat untuk bercengkrama, foto bersama, atau hal lainnya yang sering terjadi pada jumpa _fans._ Begitu terkejutnya, hingga ia lupa akan semua itu.

"_Hm_, dimananya yang kau sebut berhati dingin?" alis cokelat itu terangkat. Perkataannya tak seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Mengejek lebih tepat. Selama ini, Matsuri memang tidak pernah melihat sendiri, ia hanya mendengarkan prespektif Temari, "Lihat, suami Antartika-mu lebih mirip pangeran dambaan semua putri _Disneyland_."

"_Ck_! Percayalah, itu hanya pencitraan di depan sahabatnya. Bisa jatuh martabatnya kalau mencaciku terang-terangan. Akting yang bagus, Shika." Gerutunya melirik tipis punggung sang suami yang sudah berada agak jauh ke ruang dalam.

Mengabaikan sang sahabat, ia mendekati Temari, "Kau sudah sembuh?" telapak besarnya terulur menempel di dahi sang istri, "Istirahatlah lagi, badanmu masih hangat."

Begitu Shikamaru pergi, artis-_manager_ itu terlibat dalam diskusi mereka, "_Hm_, dimananya yang kau sebut berhati dingin? Lihat! suami Antartika-mu lebih mirip pangeran dambaan semua putri _Disneyland_."

"_Ck_! Percayalah, itu hanya pencitraan di depan sahabatnya. Bisa jatuh martabatnya kalau mencaciku terang-terangan. Akting yang bagus, Shika." Gerutunya melirik tipis punggung sang suami yang sudah berada agak jauh ke ruang dalam.

_Aku takut kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan ino. Meski pernikahan kita tanpa landasan seperti yang kau katakan itu, tapi aku tidak akan mau mengkhianatimu. Aku malu, tapi aku berusaha senormal mungkin mengecek keadaanmu agar kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu..._

_Ketika aku berlalu aku mendengar kau berkata tentang aktingku yang bagus. Itu membuatku sangat terluka, tapi aku memendamnya ..., itu tidak seberap dengan luka yang kubuat kepadamu... Temari, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kalian?"<p>

"Apa kau mau ikut?" jemarinya mengangkat sebungkus masker _gold _yang belum tepakai. Si ekor kuda itu tersenyum centil.

"Temari, tidurlah!" tak menanggapi ajakan Ino, ia berseru dingin pada sang istri.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menghela nafas pelan. Ribut seperti malam kemarin? Hentikan. Bukan karena ada Ino di sana, tapi hal seperti itu hanya membuat lemah, "Ino, aku permisi tidur." Serunya formal.

_Kau ingin bergadang? Apa kau pikir itu akan menyembuhkan-mu? Aku agak sedikit protektf ketika melihatmu seperti itu, aku mohon jagalah kesehatanmu.. kau baru saja sembuh bodoh... _

_selamat malam sayang,aku ingin mengucapkan itu, dan mengecup dahimu, tapi kau berlalu saja dariku. Aku tidak berani menghentikan langkahmu untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat tidur... aku tahu kau benar-benar sangat membenciku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ketiganya bergegas pergi menuju TKP—jembatan layang, tempat di mana sebuah mobil jatuh ke dalam sungai dan seorang wanita ditemukan tak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Tak butuh waktu banyak untuk menempuh perjalanan mengingat lokasi reuni mereka yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.<p>

Sejak berangkat Shikamaru terus membisu. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiran dan hatinya, sesuatu membuatnya merasa tak tenang. kedua rekannya hanya menganggap kebisuannya sebagai penyusunan rencana seorang Nara untuk menutupi cerita pernikahannya pada teman-teman lain.

Begitu sampai di lokasi, Shikamaru dapat melihat jelas kapal derek yang mengangkat sebuah porsche putih dari dalam sungai menyerupai milik Matsuri

"TEMARI!"

Kedua rekannya hanya bingung ketika nama itu diserukannya. Ia berjalan gusar menggeser paksa beberapa orang yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf? Siapa yang kecelakaan?"

"Model papan atas Temari dan _manager-_nya Matsuri."

Begitu informasi itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Segera saja Shikamaru melaju kencang ke RS yang di maksud.

"Suster, di mana pasien bernama Temari dan Matsuri." Tentu saja perawat itu mengetahui siapa yang Shikamaru maksud—tanpa harus dijelaskan.

"Nona Matsuri berada di ruang perawatan, sementara nona temari di ruang ICU, pasien Temari mengalami koma ..."

_Temari aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak tenang, apa lagi ketika melihat mobil yang aku kenali sebagai mobil Matsuri itulah yang mengalami kecelakaan. bukankah pagi tadi kau berangkat dengan mobil itu?_

_Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan kau tahu Temari? Aku rapuh, sangat rapuh ketika tahu kau mengalami koma... Temari apa kau tidak akan membuka matamu untukku lagi? Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Temari, aku mohon bangunlah, jika kau bangun aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan merelakan pekerjaanku dan kembali kepada ayah agar kita dapat bercerai._

_Temari aku mohon bukalah matamu... aku tidak akan menahanmu di sisiku lagi. Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk melepaskanmu, tapi aku lebih tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu selamanya. _

_Temari... bukalah matamu! Aku merindukanmu, selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun._

_Kau tahu kau itu merepotkan... sampai kapanpun kau itu merepotkan hatiku, membuat hatiku tidak dapat tenang, membuat repot perasaanku yang selalu memikirkanmu, membuat repot otakku yang selalu berpikir cara mendapatkanmu ... kau benar-benar merepotkanku Temari.. tapi tidak masalah jika itu adalah dirimu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pikirannya masih berkelana kembali pada seluruh kejadian yang terjadi sejak Temari masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Menyadari sifatnya yang tak jujur hanya menghadapkannya pada penyesalan telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Temari ...," serunya pada tubuh yang terbujur lemah di hadapannya, "Aku menyayangimu." Kecupnya lembut pada dahi sang istri. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi sebagian dahi Temari. Dadanya terasa sesak, sesuatu seperti menghujam jantungnya.

"Bangunlah Temari, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini." Pintanya disela-sela tangisnya.

Chapter5/**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan semalam masih menyisakan rintik yang membasahi bumi, meskipun matahari telah meninggi. Awan hitam yang enggan berpaling dari hadapannya membuat langit terasa hangat namun kelam, sekelam hati pria yang menatap istri tercintanya dari balik jendela. Hari itu, tepat memasuki tiga minggu pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa Temari.

Meskipun kecelakaan terjadi bukan karenanya, ada ganjalan hati yang menjadi beban perasaan. Karena—dia, yang kini hanya bergeming di pembaringan. Rasa bersalah karena mengabaikannya selama ini, memberinya luka dan terus menyakiti hatinya tanpa pernah memikirkan bagaimana kesepian yang dialaminya. Berusaha mengubah sifatnya, namun ternyata justru menyiksa. Jika waktu dapat diputar ulang, Shikamaru akan memilih menyayanginya dengan jujur saat di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Masih dalam pemikirannya, segala permasalahan bercampur menjadi satu. Berapa banyak dampak yang ditimbulkan akibat peristiwa ini? Dia tahu, keluarganya juga akan mendapatkan percikan masalah. Meskipun terlambat, ia akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengambil tindakan yang harusnya dilakukan sedari dulu.

Jemarinya menekan layar datar ponselnya dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, ketika seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab sapaannya, "Sekarang aku akan ke sana ..." berhasil mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang dihubunginya, ia melangkah cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" pandangnya penuh tanya.

"Bisakah kau membatalkan pertemuan dengan Gaara, sekarang aku tidak bisa membahas masalah cabang perusahaan Nara yang dipegangnya. Putraku ingin menemuiku sekarang." Pria paruh baya itu menginterupsi.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Tayuya—sekretaris Shikaku segera mencatat pembatalan pertemuan dalam agenda birunya. Memutuskan untuk menelepon Gaara sebelum sosok itu datang, tangan kanan perusahaan Nara itu bergegas pergi ke luar setelah membungkuk hormat, berpamitan.

Langkahnya agak cepat, mengejar pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup. Nafasnya tersengal naik turun sembari mengibas-ngibas rambut merahnya mengubah fungsi sang agenda biru. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku blezer-nya mengambil kaca kecil di sana. Sekretaris itu, sungguh peduli pada penampilannya. Setiap detik adalah waktu terbaik baginya. Untuk itu, berpenampilan maksimal menjadi motto-nya.

Mendarat di lantai bawah, segera saja wanita itu bergerak ke luar _lift._ Menggunakan telepon perusahaan di lobi lebih cepat dibandingkan naik kembali ke ruangannya—untuk menghubungi Gaara.

"Tuan Gaara?" matanya memaku pada sosok yang baru saja akan dihubungi itu. Tubuh tegap pewaris dadakan Shikaku itu sudah berdiri di depan meja lobi.

Gaara yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arahnya, "Oh ... Tayuya." Tegurnya mengenali tangan kanan Shikaku sebagai pembimbingnya di minggu awal ketika ia mulai bergabung di cabang perusahaan Nara.

"Saya baru saja akan menghubungi anda, tuan Shikaku berpesan; untuk membatalkan pertemuan." Sekretaris Shikaku itu menjelaskan dengan ramah, setelah Gaara menyampingi tubuhnya.

"Sayang sekali, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan terkait cabang perusahaan Nara yang aku jalankan." Keluhnya, "Kalau begitu, serahkan saja _draft_ ini." Pinta Gaara memberikan lembaran tebal dengan surat pengantar di atasnya.

"Surat pengunduran diri?" tatapnya pada lembaran paling atas yang baru saja diberikan Gaara.

Kakak kedua Temari itu mengangguk, "Berkenaan dengan _draft _di situ aku akan bertanggung jawab." Setelahnya, Gaara menarik diri tanpa mendengarkan dulu saran dari Tayuya.

Kaki wanita itu melangkah cepat mengejar _lift_ yang hampir menutup. Kedua tangannya merangkul penuh _draft _pemberian Gaara dan beberapa buku agenda yang akan diserahkannya kepada Shikaku—ini genting. Belum sempat mencapai targetnya, seorang pria menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Segala yang berada dalam rangkulannya jatuh berserakan ke atas lantai.

"Maafkan aku Nona, aku sedang terburu-buru."

"KAU!" makiannya siap dilayangkan, namun niatnya itu terhenti ketika melihat setampan apa rupa pria yang menabraknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujarnya meminta maaf, sembari mengumpulkan kertas yang sudah berhamburan tadi, "Ini kertas-kertasmu." Berinya pada Tayuya. Iris hitamnya melirik tipis lembaran itu—memastikan semuanya aman.

"..., Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?" telapak tangannya yang bebas dari tugas menggenggam kertas, bergerak naik turun di hadapan wajah Tayuya. Menarik sekretaris cantik itu dari keterpesonaannya.

"S—saya, Tayuya ..., panggil saja begitu." Gugup. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya, ia malah memperkenalkan diri.

"Shikamaru." Ujarnya ikut membalas perkenalan Tayuya. "Maaf karena menabrakmu ..., aku permisi." Lanjutnya cepat sembari melangkah menuju _lift _yang sudah terbuka lagi. Sementara Tayuya masih dalam kekagumannya memandang kepergian Shikamaru.

Untuk 6 tahun yang telah dihabiskan, Shikamaru tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan sang ayah sejak memutuskan untuk ke luar dari kediaman Nara. Meskipun sudah lama tak berkunjung, perubahan pada susunanan letak ruangan tak membuatnya kebingungan mencari tempat sang ayah. Segalanya—masih terlihat sama.

"Ada apa, Nak?" tanya sang ayah ketika Shikamaru tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ayah apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa paman Rei memutuskan kerja sama?" mimiknya menunjukan rasa khawatir yang sangat jarang dipertunjukan wajah dinginnya, "Maafkan aku, Ayah."

Mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan putranya, Shikaku menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah, semua kekacauan ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

_Itu karena ayah tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan kepada Temari selama ini,_ batinnya, "Apa keluarga kita akan benar-benar putus hubungan?"

"Jika itu Rei, ayah rasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika itu Gaara yang memegang penuh cabang perusahaan Nara ..., Ayah kurang yakin." Ingatannya kembali pada _mail box _Gaara beberapa jam lalu, "Secara singkat, ia menjelaskan akan mundur dari pekerjaan ini."

"Jika memang harus begitu, aku akan berhenti menjadi polisi dan mengambil perusahaan Nara." Selanya di tengah kekhawatiran Shikaku.

"Tidak perlu, ayah tidak akan mengekangmu lagi." Ada rasa kecewa tersirat dari cara berbicaranya. Mengapa baru sekarang Shikamaru mengatakannya?

"Ayah, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sesalnya.

"Tentang perusahan saat ini tidak penting, Ayah lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Temari jika tidak terselamatkan ..., entah apa yang akan dilakukan pihak keluarganya kepadamu."

Untuk pernyataan terakhir ayahnya, Shikamaru tak dapat lagi berbicara. Pikirannya mulai kembali pada kondisi Temari saat terakhir kali kunjungan. Bukan karena takut tuntutan dari keluarganya, melainkan rasa takut kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

_Aku tidak siap jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, Temari_...

Di luar ruangan, seorang _office girl_ mengapit kedua kakinya menahan saluran pembuangannya untuk bertahan sejenak. Tangannya bergetar memegang nampan berisi _coffe late _yang Shikaku minta. Sudah tak tertahankan lagi, ia harus mencari toilet sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kebetulan pula, tangan kanan bosnya tengah berjalan santai bersenandung gembira. Kentara sekali kasmarannya, "Bisa kau membantuku membawa _coffe late_ ini ke ruang tuan Shikaku?" cegahnya cepat. Ujung bibirnya maju menggantikan fungsi telunjuknya mengarah ke dalam ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan yang sudah berada di depan mata.

"Apa kau tidak lihat tanganku penuh berkas yang harus aku berikan sekarang!" protesnya.

"Berikan itu nanti! kau juga tidak bisa mengganggu tuan Shikaku yang berbicara bersama putranya dengan tumpukan itu 'kan?" bibirnya kembali maju menunjuk tumpukan berkas di gendongan Tayuya, "Cepatlah! Aku butuh toilet sekarang!"

Dengan kesal, Tayuya mengindahkan permintaan _office girl_ itu. Meletakkan berkas di atas meja kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya dan menerima nampan berisi _coffe late_. Setelah muatan itu berpindah tangan, sang OG berlari bak dikejar hantu.

Malas-malasan mulutnya berkomat-kamit tak karuan, Tayuya melangkah masuk, "Permisi tuan, saya membawa _coffe late._" Serunya dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka seperempatnya.

"Masuk saja Tayuya." Ujar Shikaku yang melihat tangan kanannya datang.

Mendengar nama yang hari ini baru dikenalinya, Shikamaru membalikan tubuh yang semula memunggungi pintu. Tayuya yang baru saja masuk terkejut mengingat dia—yang dijelaskan Shikaku akan bertemu dengan putranya, adalah pria tampan yang ditemuinya tadi.

Hanya sekadar memandang dan tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru kembali meluruskan tubuhnya ke hadapan sang ayah, "Maaf tidak bisa minum bersama ayah, aku harus pergi sekarang ..., sebelum kemari, Kiba menelepon untuk segera ke markas."

Sia-sia saja _coffe late_ itu sekarang. Tayuya masih mematung menyoroti sang tuan muda, hingga sosok itu sudah tak terlihat di balik pintu.

"Tayuya?" agak heran dengan kediamannya, Shikaku memanggilnya agak keras.

"Y—ya tuan?" sadar dari lamunannya, segera diletakkannya nampan _coffe late_ dihadapan Shikaku.

"..., yang tadi itu putra Tuan yang menikahi putri dari Tuan Rei?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

"Ya, dia orangnya..., oh! Kau pasti baru melihatnya, dia memang tak pernah kemari sejak SMA." Terang Shikaku, "Semoga saja masalahnya cepat selesai."

"Apa yang terjadi tuan?" irisnya mengawasi. Mana tahu ada celah yang menguntungkan di sana.

"Putri dari keluarga Sabaku yang dinikahinya mengalami kecelakaan. Dampaknya juga akan mengenai perusahaan." Terangnya ringkas, "..., aku menerima _mail box_ dari Gaara tentang surat pengunduran diri yang dititipkan kepadamu?"

"Ah, ya ..., tuan Gaara menitipkannya setelah anda memberi pesan untuk menghubunginya."

"Mungkin, penyebab kemundurannya adalah kekecewaan akibat kecelakaan adiknya." Tebak Shikaku sembari menyeduh _coffe late_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada Kiba yang menghubungi. Semuanya hanya alasan untuk dapat pergi dari perusahaan sang ayah. Telinganya seperti ditusuk benda tajam setiap kali mendengar kekecewaan Shikaku. Setelah berpatroli hampir 3 jam, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit mengunjungi kembali istrinya, tanpa lelah. Baru saja mencapai koridor tempat Temari dirawat, irisnya menangkap Gaara yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Gaara?"

Ia menatap dingin kedatangan Shikamaru. "Kebetulan kau datang..., ada yang akan aku sampaikan."

Baru ini kakak kedua Temari itu berbicara dengannya.

Shikamaru mendudukan diri di samping sang kakak ipar. Ada yang aneh dari sikapnya. Gaara yang biasanya hanya bersikap dingin, kini memutuskan untuk berbicara. Tidak terlihat sikap kesal yang biasa ditunjukannya setiap melihat Shikamaru.

"Baru saja dokter mengabarkan keadaan Temari yang makin memburuk."

Rasa tak nyaman mulai mendatanginya. Detak jantung yang makin cepat, seakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke kepala. Membuatnya merasa kepalanya berdenyut seperti tertusuk jarum.

"Kemungkinan hidup adalah 0%. Untuk bertahan sampai sekarang, dia hanya menggunakan alat bantu kedokteran ... Jika alat itu dicabut, maka Temari akan meninggal."

Rasa lemas menguasainya. Otaknya seperti lumpuh sesaat, tidak dapat memberikan respons kepada tubuhnya. Ada rasa panas yang terasa pada kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia tak sanggup mendengarkan berita itu lagi. Tidak pernah berharap mendengar Temari akan pergi, selamanya.

"Ini memang sulit, tapi kami telah membicarakannya bersama keluarga. Mempertahankan hidupnya lebih lama, tetapi dia sudah tidak memiliki kemungkinan hidup; Sama saja dengan hidup tapi mati." Terangnya membuat Shikamaru makin tersiksa, "Kami akan mencabut semua alat bantu itu dan merelakannya pergi."

"Apa!" terlonjak dari kursinya, ia menatap Gaara penuh amarah, "Apa kalian sudah lelah menunggunya terbangun? Begitu saja menyerah mempertahankan hidupnya?" nafasnya tersengal naik turun menahan emosi.

"Lihat Temari!" tunjuk Gaara pada tubuh lemah yang terbaring dari balik kaca, "Tubuhnya tidak menampakan tanda-tanda kehidupan, kulitnya membiru akibat obat-obatan, tidak ada kondisi membaik dari hari ke hari."

Shikamaru menatap sedih keadaan Temari. Itu benar, ia seperti mayat yang masih bernafas. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, bahkan suaranya yang selalu protes. Meskipun pahit, kenyataan 0% kemungkinan hidup Temari sudah jelas terdengar olehnya.

"Mempertahankannya sama saja dengan menyiksa," tatapnya sedih pada tubuh sang adik.

"Aku tidak peduli pada apapun! Biarkan Temari tetap bertahan dengan alat bantunya! Jika kalian tidak sanggup mempertahankannya, biar aku yang menjaganya sampai aku mati!" serunya bersikeras sembari berlalu setelah menyampaikan apa yang diinginkannya.

Entah mengapa makin hari, perasaannya makin tersiksa. Tepat saat akan mengambil kendaraannya, Kiba baru saja sampai di sana.

"Kenapa kemari?" melihat Kiba menyusulnya ke rumah sakit membuatnya yakin bahwa sebuah tugas menghampiri. Kebohongannya terkabul, menipu sang ayah dengan mengatakan Kiba mengabari, dan sekarang ia memang datang untuk memberi kabar.

"Kakashi memberikan tugas di daerah perbatasan Otogakure." Jawabnya memberikan surat jalan, "Ini sangat mendesak, kita akan berangkat sekarang."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanku?"

"Apa ini tentang Temari?" tebak Kiba, "Kau harus meninggalkannya sebentar, ini kelanjutan kasus yang kau tangani kemarin."

"Mereka akan mencabut alat bantu pernafasan dan membuat Temari mati, Apa aku harus pergi?" jemarinya meraih kerah baju Kiba. IQ tingginya tak mampu lagi mengontrol tubuhnya yang kini hanya mengikuti emosi.

"Tenanglah Shika, kau suaminya..., hak Temari ada padamu. Tanpa seizinmu, tidak ada yang berhak mencabut alat bantunya." Wajahnya mulai panik, tak pernah ia lihat sahabatnya terlahap emosi.

"Kau benar." Sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Kiba, buru-buru diraihnya ponsel dari dalam saku.

Mengetik sebuah pesan dalam font besar seluruhnya, yang ditujukan pada kontak bernama Gaara.

AKU SUAMINYA! TANPA SEIZINKU, TIDAK ADA YANG BERHAK ATAS TEMARI! MESKIPUN KALIAN KELUARGANYA. JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENCABUT ALAT BANTU TEMARI. AKU AKAN MEMENJARAKAN KALIAN!

Tak lama setelah mengirim pesan, mereka bergegas pergi menuju perbatasan Otogakure. Sampai dua-tiga hari ke depan, ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha.

_Temari, bertahanlah ..._

Chapter6/**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 7_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan pelan terdengar saat seorang wanita berseragam putih mendorong pintu ruang ICU Temari. Seseorang yang telah lama menunggu di luar ruangan ikut masuk mengikuti wanita tersebut. Meskipun berjalan pelan, langkahnya agak tergesa-gesa tak sabaran. Rasa gelisahnya terbayarkan melihat sosok yang disayanginya tengah duduk memandangnya teduh.

"Kakak ..." serunya lirih.

"Temari." Gaara memeluk adik satu-satunya itu. Sudah cukup lama ia menanti sang bungsu untuk membuka matanya lagi.

"Di mana ayah dan kakak?" iris hijaunya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada orang lain yang ia temukan selain kakak keduanya, Gaara.

"Kakak sudah menghubunginya, mereka dalam perjalanan kemari ..."

"Ya Tuhan! aku lupa ..., di mana Matsuri?" sebuah sebab mengapa ia berada di ruangan tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

"Matsuri sudah dipindahkan ke RS di Otogakure."

"Apa?" mendadak bola matanya membulat, "Konan harus menanggung semua ini! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Matsuri, aku akan membunuhnya!" tanpa memedulikan darah yang naik ke selang infus akibat tangannya yang terus bergerak, Temari mencari ponselnya yang tak juga ia dapatkan.

"Kakak, apa kau melihat ponselku ...," alihnya pada sang kakak, "Aku harus menghubungi beberapa _agency_ untuk membatalkan pemotretan besok."

Sang kakak menatapnya miris, "Temari ...," panggilnya lirih hingga sang adik menatapnya bingung, "Apa kau berpikir kecelakaan itu terjadi kemarin?"

Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya, selain tatapan bingung pada sang kakak.

"..., Sudah 4 minggu kau mengalami koma."

"4 minggu!" hampir saja ia kembali pingsan menyadari berapa lama tubuhnya mengalami koma.

"Tepatnya 4 minggu 3 hari." Ulang Gaara memberikan jawaban yang pasti, "Beberapa _agency_ sudah dihubungi ayah untuk pembatalan kerja, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Bibirnya melengkung cemberut mendengar seluruh pekerjaannya dibatalkan. Bahkan, ada beberapa wawancara majalah ternama yang harusnya dilakukan. "Eh, mana Shikamaru?" ingatnya pada sosok sang suami.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi ..." wajahnya berpaling ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa?" iris hijau itu menatapnya bingung. Seingatnya, tak ada masalah lagi di antara keduanya. Ah, ya. Beruntung sekali Temari pergi dengan porsche Matsuri, jika ia menggunakan lexus Shikamaru lagi. Pasti mobil kesayangannya itu tewas dimakan air. intuisinya tepat.

"Berpisah saja darinya—"

_Deg!_

Mendadak saja, darahnya berdesir naik.

"—,Sejak kau mengalami koma, dia tak pernah kemari bahkan untuk sekadar menjengukmu, Kau pasti menderita hidup bersamanya."

"Kakak, aku ..." kalimatnya terputus, tak dapat menerangkan perasaannya selama ini. Sebenarnya, batinnya sungguh tersiksa. Namun, berpisah merupakan hal yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding tekanan batin yang selama ini dialaminya.

_Aku mencintainya, kakak._

"Apa kau ragu? Kau tak perlu ragu untuk berpisah dengan orang yang jelas meminta kami melepas alat bantu medismu dan merelakan kepergianmu agar tidak merepotkan dan merugikan keuangan keluarga." Ujarnya dengan mimik tak suka.

"Dia mengatakan itu?" iris matanya membulat lagi.

"Dia tidak mengatakan kepada Ayah dan Kankuro, dia mengatakan langsung kepadaku."

"Kakak ..."

"Berpisah darinya!" potong Gaara, "Setelah kejadian ini, ayah pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu ... kau tak boleh lagi menderita."

"A—aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?" Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau masih mau memaafkan orang yang tak lagi memperjuangkan hidupmu?" tatapnya tajam pada sang adik, "Bercerai adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari dari keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Otogakure, hari ini membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Apa lagi yang paling penting kalau bukan jadwal wajibnya mengunjungi sang istri balik. Meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak sekarang. Entah karena Gaara ingin mengindahkan ancamannya atau sesuatu yang buruk memang telah terjadi pada Temari, ruang ICU-nya kosong tak berpenghuni.

Agak panik, Shikamaru melangkah cepat mencari resepsionis yang akan mengabari semuanya, "Suster, mengapa ruangan ICU itu kosong?" irisnya menatap tajam tak percaya. Barangkali sebuah kabar buruk menghampiri—dia harus siap.

Sang suster yang sudah hapal benar—dengan wajah setia penunggu istrinya itu menjawab tanpa bertanya lagi siapa _the real_ pasien, "Selamat, Tuan. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Nona siuman dan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan." Manik matanya tampak bersemangat, "Saya kira Tuan pergi ke mana? Habisnya tidak kelihatan lagi selain kakak nona Temari."

_Gaara? Jadi, Temari sudah membaik?_ "Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Bisa aku meminta kamar rawatnya?"

Perawat itu mengangguk cepat. "Baik sekali, Nona seperti bangun tidur dan tak mengalami gangguan psikis sperti lupa ingatan atau hal lainnya. Catatan medisnya bisa Tuan ambil di kakak nona Temari." Jelasnya.

Jemarinya mengetik nama sang artis pada kolom _search_. Beberapa detik kemudian nama itu muncul sebagai penghuni VVIP, "Dari sini Tuan naik saja ke lantai enam. ada ruang rawat khusus di arah barat jika dari ujung _lift _ini." Telunjuknya mengarah sopan mengiterupsi sang penanya naik ke benda berbentuk balok itu.

"Terima kasih."

Seperti petir telah menyambar tubuhnya, perasaannya bergemuruh. Memang seharusnya ia tak pergi ke perbatasan jika istrinya akan terbangun. Berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, membuatnya berjalan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan, saat didapati _lift_ yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang mengantri, tangga darurat adalah pilihan terbaiknya untuk dapat melihat Temari secepatnya.

Peduli apa pada tenaganya yang sudah kelelahan selama perjalanan dari Oto. Waktu sekarang lebih penting—untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan gadis yang paling dicintanya. Mudah saja menemukan ruangan Temari. Kelihatan sekali, pria berbaju hitam yang berjaga di sana pasti berkepentingan dengan sang artis.

Agak mengangguk hormat, para pengawal berjumlah empat orang itu membiarkan suami sang artis masuk.

"Temari!" nafasnya terengah-engah, ada seulas senyum saat mendapati sang istri tengah duduk sendiri sembari membaca majalah di atas ranjangnya.

Gadis _blonde _itu tersentak kaget. Iris hijaunya yang membulat dan bibir yang agak terbuka itu menjelaskan sebuah mimpi menghampirinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati sang istri yang masih berlarut dalam kediamannya. Karena lelah yang ia dapati saat menaiki tangga, tak banyak kata yang diungkapkannya. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru memeluk istri yang sungguh sangat dirindu. Bahagia benar-benar berada di puncak teratas, sekarang. Melihat iris hijau itu memandang, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bola mata itu akan kembali berpijar pada kehidupan.

"Lepaskan aku!" dorongnya kuat menjauhkan Shikamaru dari tubuhnya. Untuk kali ini, Temari tidak akan termakan sandiwara sang suami lagi.

"Temari, ada apa?" terkejut dengan perlakuannya, segera dihentikannya pergelangan tangan Temari yang mendorong bahunya.

"Aku ingin bercerai!" tatapnya tajam menusuk iris hitam Shikamaru.

"M—mengapa?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku?" hanya tiga hari ia pergi ke perbatasan, namun sudah begini sikap Temari kepadanya.

"Ya!" ketus saja gadis_ blonde_ itu menjawab.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Tidak perlu bermanis-manis di hadapanku ... kau hanya berharap kita tidak bercerai agar perusahaan keluargamu tidak hancur 'kan?" tangannya meronta berusaha melepaskan Jemari Shikamaru yang memegang makin keras pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sifat tertekan Shikamaru kelihatan lagi. Ia jadi bersikap kasar saat mendapati hatinya yang sakit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, a—"

Belum usai menjelaskan, Temari telah memotong pembicaraannya, "—Maaf Nara Shikamaru, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi bersamamu."

Pegangannya mengendur, melepaskan pergelangan tangan wanita yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Pikirannya kembali pada kelakuan yang diberikannya selama ini. Apa Tuhan menjawab doanya; tidak masalah berpisah, asalkan Temari tidak pergi selamanya.

"Aku ..., tak ingin berbicara denganmu lagi." Ujarnya pelan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali berbaring, jemarinya menarik selimut tipis menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke ujung kepala agar tak melihat ke arah orang yang menyakitinya itu.

"Maaf selama ini membuatmu menderita ..." lirihnya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban lagi, Shikamaru harus rela menarik diri untuk pergi. Mana mungkin ia ributkan kembali kejadian seperti malam terbodoh itu. Berterima kasih saja kepada Tuhan. Mulai hari ini, ia harus terbiasa tanpa Temari lagi.

Begitu pintu menutup dan terdengar tak ada lagi orang di ruangannya, Tubuh yang bersembunyi itu kembali bangkit. Jemarinya memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya yang tak berdosa—mungkin pikirannya saja, hari ini hingga seterusnya Shikamaru adalah daftar musuh yang harus dijauhinya. Ya. Begitu lebih baik, daripada mencintai orang yang justru merelakan kematiannya.

Sebenarnya, hari ini Temari dapat dipastikan ke luar dari rumah sakit. Sang kakak yang menawarkan ke luar saja dari rumah Shikamaru untuk tinggal bersamanya adalah solusi yang tepat. Sabaku Rei—sang ayah, tak akan lagi melarang ia berlindung di bawah ketiak sang kakak. Mana mau ayahnya kehilangan nyawa putrinya lagi. Mengaku menderita, ayahnya akan paham perihal permintaan perceraian itu.

Setelah menyiapkan penyamaran yang sempurna, ditambah kendaraan yang akan membawanya diam-diam ke luar dari RS—Temari siap menghindari mata media menuju ke dunia bebas, jauh dari aroma obat-obatan. Bukan tak terbuka pada publik, posisinya yang selalu menghindari wartawan dan berlindung di balik Matsuri tak membiasakannya menjawab sendiri pertanyaan para awak media. Matsuri bilang gadis ceroboh sepertinya sedikit salah bicara saja bisa menghancurkan popularitas. Itulah mengapa mati-matian Temari menghindari wartawan.

Sukses saja kepergian mereka dari sana. Setelah meminta sopir mobil dari sang ayah itu mengantarnya ke kediaman Neraka lamanya, tergesa-gesa ia masuk ke dalam sana sebelum Shikamaru memergoki aksinya mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

Namun nasib berkata lain, sosok tegap itu kini mematung memandangnya di ujung tangga. Tanpa dijelaskan sepertinya ia sudah menyadari kepentingan Temari berada di sana sekarang.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya akan mengambil barang-barang yang masih ada di sini." Ujarnya dingin. Ia berlalu saja melewati sang suami yang masih mematung di tepi tangga.

Wajah malas itu datar saja. tak terlalu merespons seperti biasa.

Secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa melipat lagi. Dipaksanya seluruh isi lemari itu masuk ke dalam koper besar yang sudah menemaninya kabur ke mana-mana. Sesekali irisnya melirik tipis keberadaan sang suami yang kini memperhatikannya datar dari ambang pintu kamar. Mau apa kepala nanas itu? Menagih biaya sewa selama ini? Bisa saja 'kan. Temari terus mencurigainya bertindak kasar seperti terakhir kali ingatannya sebelum tidur panjang.

"Terima kasih sudah menampungku di rumah megahmu ini, Tuan Nara. Semoga kau bahagia ..." ujarnya berhenti sejenak di hadapan Shikamaru. Ia berlalu lagi mengajak koper besarnya melangkah ke luar.

"Temari ..." jemarinya menahan pergelangan tangan kanan sang istri yang tak menggenggam ujung koper. Ada rasa egois hadir untuk meminta sang istri kembali memikirkan putusannya.

"Lepaskan!" sentaknya.

"Dengarkan aku!" tak ingin kehilangan, ia mencengkram kasar kedua bahu Temari. Menggeser paksa tubuh itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Shikamaru meronta keras, berusaha melawan tenaga Shikamaru yang jelas tak sebanding dengannya.

Sang istri tak ingin lagi mendengar penjelasannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tak melepaskan Temari begitu saja. Meskipun sang istri berteriak kesakitan ketika cengkramannya makin kuat. Shikamaru menarik paksa tubuh itu masuk ke dalam rangkulannya. Merasa gadis_ blonde_ itu makin berteriak keras, ia membungkam sang istri dengan ciuman paksa. Dilumatnya bibir ranum sang artis dengan kasar, di mana hal seperti itu sudah ingin ia lakukan sejak lama. Jemarinya menekan kuat kepala Temari, sebelah lengannya lagi digunakannya untuk mengunci perut ramping itu menempel pada tubuhnya.

_Plak!_

Tepat di pipi kanan Shikamaru, telapak tangan itu mendarat. Tak ada rasa sakit yang mendera, tapi perih dengan setia melanda hatinya yang tak lagi mampu menatap mata sang istri. Gadis _blonde_ itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Butir bening yang mengalir dari pelupuknya sudah menjadi jawaban kekecewaannya selama ini.

"Temari, jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirihnya saat suara mesin mobil Temari terdengar bergerak menjauh dari kediamannya.

Gadis itu terus menggeram di dalam mobil. Mana peduli dia pada tatapan aneh sang sopir utusan pribadi ayahnya.

_Kenapa kau menciumku! Seperti itukah keinginanmu menahanku untuk perusahaan Nara_. Ujung kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai mobil—emosi. Ia menekuk wajahnya ke balik lutut yang kini telah naik ke atas kursi. Kini Temari menangis tanpa suara. Merutuki perasaannya yang kian dipermainkan Shikamaru. Jika tak mengingat bagaimana sang suami merelakannya mati, mungkin sekarang ia memutuskan tetap berada di samping suaminya meskipun Shikamaru hanya menahannya demi perusahan.

.

.

.

Lain Temari, lain Shikamaru. Sosok anggota polisi itu mengesampingkan masalahnya dengan bertumpuk berkas. Bodoh sekali dia. Bagaimana kelakuannya bisa lepas kendali seperti itu. Menyesali tindakannya yang brutal itu lebih mirip kejahatan pria hidung belang—harusnya diskusi saja baik-baik bersama sang istri.

Kedua sahabatnya masih setia menunggu konfirmasi darinya. Mereka bersisian memblokir pekerjaan Shikamaru. Tidak ada niat agar rekan mereka dipecat karena tak menyelesaikan tugas, mereka hanya berharap jawaban yang tegas tentang gosip angin kematian sang artis. Ah. Gosip murahan, mengerikan sekali.

"Siapa bilang? Si merepotkan itu sudah hidup lagi." Jawabnya kesal. bukan karena menyalahkan gosip sialan seperti itu, tapi ingatan itu terus membayangi kebodohannya.

"Jadi? Dia sudah kembali ke rumahmu?" biarpun sudah memiliki Sakura, dulu sekali—ia adalah _fanboy_ Temari. Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu begitu, harapannya masih lahir agar dapat sekali saja bersikap akrab dengan istri sahabatnya itu—menjenguk contohnya.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Dia sudah kembali ke keluarganya. Kami akan bercerai." Ucapnya kecil.

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?" agak tersentak, Kiba memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Karena tidak cocok. Untuk ke depannya, setelah perceraian itu aku akan ke luar dari kepolisian mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga." Ucapnya datar. Lengannya agak menggeser tubuh Kiba dan Naruto menyingkir. Bagaimanapun letihnya dia, semua pekerjaan harus cepat diselesaikannya.

"Kau bodoh? Apa yang terjadi sehingga kalian bercerai?" jemari-jamari Naruto kembali membajak laptopnya. Pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Sebelum menjawab, mereka tak akan berhenti mengganggu Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang Karena tidak cocok!" ujarnya kesal. Kali ini ia bergerak pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang merasa kecewa tak mendapat cerita akurat. Hari ini, lebih baik dikerjakan saja berkas-berkas itu di rumah.

Ia melempar asal tas kerjanya. Beberapa berkas penyidikan kasus kejahatan dan buku manual tentang 'mengurus perusahaan' tercampur menjadi satu akibat sang empu yang melemparnya asal. Wajahnya frustasi, hari-hari menjadi sangat berat ketika dilalui sendiri. Satu bulan yang lalu adalah waktu yang berat baginya ketika hanya dapat melihat Temari dari balik kaca bersama perasaan was-was kehilangannya. Namun sekarang, perasaannya berada di titik paling rendah, saat tau—tak ada lagi yang bisa dipandangi dari balik kaca dan tak ada lagi wanita yang merepotkan hatinya itu. Bukan karena Tuhan memanggilnya, melainkan ia melangkah pergi akibat tersakiti sikapnya selama ini.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menjejaki ruangan yang pernah dihuni istrinya itu. Iris hitamnya menangkap sebuah benda di balik bantal—yang bukan miliknya, sebuah syal berwarna marun. Ada aroma khas tubuh Temari melekat pada benda yang seingatnya pernah istrinya pakai di suatu pertunjukan. Istri? Berhenti berpikir demikian, sebentar lagi status itu akan berubah menjadi 'mantan'.

Direbahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang tempat Temari biasa melabuhkan mimpi. Entah mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah yang menghampirinya, Shikamaru menyesali itu. ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, memeluk erat syal marun milik wanita yang ia cintai—membuatnya berpikir sosok itu tengah hadir menemani di sampingnya. Tanpa melepaskan seragamnya lagi, ia tertidur bersama pikirannya yang mulai kacau, "Temari, jangan pergi lagi ..." igaunya lirih sembari tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun langit cerah, tak terlalu panas dan berangin sejuk. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Shikamaru yang merasa hampa sejak Temari benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke perusahaan ayahnya. Memulai mencari tahu apa yang bisa dikerjakannya selagi tugas sebagai aparat kepolisian tengah tak dibanjiri kasus penyidikan.

"Ini ruang rapat, di ujung sana adalah ruang bagian keuangan ... dan ini ..." ucapan Tayuya berlalu begitu saja di kepala Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya, baik di perusahaan maupun di markas kepolisian.

"Tuan ...?" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru untuk kembali ke dunia nyata yang kini harus ia hadapi, "Apa ada yang mengganggu Tuan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa ini tentang perceraian Tuan?"

Shikamaru hanya menatap datar sekretaris ayahnya itu. Belum ada keputusan apakah ia akan meninggalkan kepolisian dan mengambil alih perusahaan, atau tetap berada pada posisinya saat ini. Ia hanya berpikir menjalani keduanya secara bersamaan, kelihatannya akan sulit.

"Harusnya Tuan tidak menikahi seorang model," masih dalam tatapannya, Shikamaru memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Tayuya, "..., model itu terlihat diam dan terkadang menyendiri, padahal di balik itu semua pergaulannya sangatlah bebas—"

"Kau tahu siapa istriku?" seingatnya, sudah dipesankannya kepada sang Ayah untuk tidak berbicara mengenai hal-hal bersifat pribadi kepada siapapun untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Ah, Ya, dari Tuan Gaara. Saya adalah pembimbingnya yang mengarahkannya menjalankan perusahaan seperti tugas saya kepada Tuan sekarang." Jawabnya dalam ranah bersahabat.

"Kalian pasti akrab sekali. Apa kau membantunya di setiap penjualan?"

Alis tangan kanan ayahnya itu hanya bertaut tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, sebagai pembimbingnya kau pasti akan membantu menyarankan atau melakukan hal-hal di awal pekerjaan 'kan? Aku juga membutuhkan itu sekarang, akan sangat baik jika kau bersedia mendampingiku." Ujar Shikamaru kembali mengulang penuturannya.

Kalimat itu terdengar sebuah lamaran 'Apakah kau bersedia menjadi istriku—mendampingiku hingga maut memisahkan?' Ah, tinggi sekali kahayalan wanita itu. Kini ia tersenyum kasmaran sembari mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tentu, Tuan. Itu sudah tugas saya untuk mendampingi dan membantu di awal bisnis pertama." Jawabnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Untuk pemilihan _klien_ apa nanti aku sendiri yang mencari atau kau yang akan mencari? Bukankah ini kali pertama aku memulai bisnis?"

Sekretaris itu mengangguk lagi, "Tentu saja, sebagai orang yang mengerti parusahaan _softwere_ mana yang bisa bekerja sama dengan kita—saya pasti membimbing di langkah awal."

Kali ini sudah cukup pertanyaannya. Ia melangkah lagi menjejaki ruangan-ruangan lain dan mencoba mengenali siapa-siapa saja karyawan di sana. Belajar dari sikap dinginnya selama ini—Shikamaru akan berusaha mengubah semuanya. Temari sudah cukup jelas menjadi korban sikapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana studio hari ini agak lenggang. Beberapa kru sepertinya kompak mengambil izin untuk kepentingan libur. Agak kurang mengerti, masa sebulan absennya dari dunia ke-artisan—menyebabkan Temari tak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang sistem kerja di studio tuan Jiraiya.

Gadis itu berputar-putar mencari aksesori yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Ketidakadaan-nya Matsuri berdampak buruk sekarang. Sebelum kejadian nista itu terjadi, sang _manager_ tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya sendiri. Meskipun Karin yang lebih ahli di bagian _makeup_ _artist_—kini tengah menggantikannya sebagai _manager _sementara, tetap saja wanita berkacamata itu tak memahami karakteristik sang artis yang ringan tangan.

"Maaf tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana memenej mu." Seringainya tipis menunjukan gigi putihnya, tak perlu diberiahu lagi—ia paham kegusaran artis itu memilih barang-barangnya sendiri, "Kapan Matsuri kembali?"

"Tidak tau, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Tapi kata dokter di sini yang menjalin **kerjasama** dengan rumah sakit Oto mengatakan butuh waktu pemulihan 4 bulan. Setelah dia sembuh, mungkin karirku sudah tamat." Ujarnya membayangkan bagaimana kejamnya wartawan akan terus menguliti informasinya. Perlindungan Matsuri tidak akan dirasakannya lagi.

"Tenang saja, mungkin aku tak terlalu andal untuk menggantikan keterampilannya yang cekatan itu. Tapi, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari wartawan. Ceritakan saja kejadian yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Aku akan memilih informasi mana yang tidak boleh dibocorkan kepada publik agar pekerjaanmu tak terganggu skandal, aku janji akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat." Panjang lebar _manager_ pengganti itu menjelaskan agar Temari mempercayainya.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Karin sendiri adalah sosok yang dikenalinya sebagian kru terbaik Jiraiya. Kedua orang itu adalah tokoh yang membantunya berkembang menjadi lebih baik hingga sekarang. Begitu saja sudah meyakinkannya untuk percaya kepada Karin.

"Ya, aku butuh kau mengonfirmasi berita bahwa nyawaku masih ada." Ia menghela nafas sesaat. Benar-benar gosip murahan.

"Aku juga merencanakan itu. Siapa yang menulis berita murahan seperti itu? Apa perlu kita menuntutnya?" tubuhnya berdiri mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang—terlihat bodoh, memang.

Gadis _blonde_ itu terkekeh singkat, "Tidak perlu." Gelengnya pelan.

Ia bukan tepikal artis yang menggunakan skandal murahan seperti itu untuk menjadi sorotan publik. Jika kejadian itu memang perlu dilakukan sebagai bentuk gangguan, Temari rasa tetap tidak perlu. Sampai sekarang banyak gosip murahan yang diabaikannya. Biar saja muncul para _haters_ karena kepercayaan mereka. Lebih baik memiliki sedikit penggemar, daripada banyak—tapi populer karena skandal.

"Jangan angkat bicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan atau memulai kasus karena kesengajaan kita." Jemarinya menabuh beberapa _gliter_ di ujung rambut, "—bahkan, tentang Konan. Biarkan kepolisian yang menjelaskan. Tentang prespektif kita yang dirugikan saja tidak perlu. Aku sungguh tak tertarik menjadi perbincangan publik karena masalah seperti itu. Lebih baik mereka membicarakan kecantikanku."

Lihat, sifat _narsis_-nya mulai lagi.

Karin menepuk singkat pundaknya, "Pantas saja kau berhasil menjadi model terkenal, padahal sifatmu terkenal jongkok."

"Kau itu memuji atau menghina." Sebelah kakinya berusaha menerjang lutut sang _manager_ sementaranya.

Ia menarik kakinya menghindar sembari menjulurkan lidah. Jemarinya masih setia bercengkrama dengan kuas _blushon_ menaburkan semburat merah di pipi Temari.

"Kalau berita pernikahanmu ditanya lagi, bagaimana? Aku harus bilang apa?" tak banyak yang diketahui Karin. Tapi, wanita itu tahu pasangan hidup Temari adalah Shikamaru—pria berseragam itu. Mereka pernah bertemu sekali saat Temari jatuh sakit di studio.

"Naif sekali mereka, apa masih jadi _tranding topic_? Bilang saja aku akan bercerai. Kalau ditanya lebih lanjut, alasannya karena tidak cocok." Alasan seperti itu, tanpa mereka rencanakan ternyata berkesimpulan sama.

"Eh? Kalau aku bilang begitu mereka pasti akan terus memburumu sampai ke sidang. Kau mau naik daun karena berita perceraian?" ujar Karin. Jemarinya memperbaiki kacamatanya yang membingkai agak turun.

"Coba saja kalau mau berurusan dengan pengawal dari keluarga Sabaku!" tantang Temari, "Lambat laun, kita membutuhkan konferensi_pers_**. **Setidaknya kau bisa mengonfirmasi tentang nyawaku masih ada, pelanggaran kontrak yang terjadi—sungguh aku sesali, dan sisipkan berita perceraian sebagai imbas sifat jelekku. Mereka tidak akan fokus pada satu berita. Dibandingkan mengonfirmasi berita dari suami yang tidak jelas siapa, mereka pasti memilih mengonfirmasi yang lain." Terangnya panjang lebar.

"Oh ... selain bijak, otak jongkokmu juga licik. Apa kau mau menggelar deklarasi perang dengan suamimu?" kembali mengejek, Karin harus menerima lemparan ganas dari benda-benda di sekitar Temari. Artis itu kini jadi membabi buta.

Masih mengejek, ia beranjak ke luar ruang ganti. Mungkin mengambil keperluan lain sebelum Temari masuk ke dalam set untuk sesi pemotretan.

Kini Temari membisu. Menatap lukisan wajah hasil karya sang _manager _sekaligu _makeup artist _itu.

_Deklarasi perang? Ah mungkin Karin benar ... supaya si kepala nanas itu tahu akulah yang lebih dulu akan membuangnya. _Batin Temari.

"Shikamaru?" hampir saja ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangannya setelah menyergapi sebuah getaran ponsel dari 'monster nanas'.

"H—halo?" jawabnya gugup.

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan surat perceraian kita, pengadilan akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi."_ Suara dingin itu terdengar mengabari dengan nada tak masalah.

Bukan 'kah Temari harusnya senang? Jantungnya berdetak cepat menyiratkan ketidakstabilannya berpikir, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Senada biasa, ia menjawab tenang.

"_Ya sudah." _Seterusnya panggilan itu berakhir.

Di saat bersamaan Karin datang dengan sebuah terusan mini, "Temari, ini kostummu pakailah!" ulurnya pada sang artis.

Model itu hanya menerima hambar.

"Oh ya, ada kabar baik. Tuan Jiraiya akan memakaimu untuk sebuah promosi _brand_ di Phuket. Kau tau daerah pantai di negara tetangga itu 'kan? Ah, semua orang ingin ke sana. Ada pesta bulan yang menarik di minggu ini. Benar-benar kebetulan 'kan? Aku berharap pergi ke sana bersama kekasihku ..." terus saja Karin bercerita tanpa memperhatikan kediaman Temari.

"..., K—kau?" ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak karuan mendapati sang artis menangis tanpa berpaling dari kediamannya.

Wajahnya datar menatap kosong kostum yang baru saja diadopsi dari Karin. Tidak ada garis yang menjelaskan tentang air mukanya. Kediaman gadis itu, terlihat seperti sebuah luka hati yang terbuka lagi.

"Tidak tahu, mataku perih. Beri saja obat tetes." Bohongnya menutupi kekhawatirannya pada pesan Shikamaru.

Hati tak lagi dapat menipu, setelah mendengar jelas kalimat 'cerai' dengan imbuhan yang mengiringi. Barulah Temari sadar sepenuhnya—betapa menyedihkan kisah cintanya. Mencintai orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya dan yang paling parah, bersedih saat perpisahan sudah di ujung mata.

Buru-buru gadis _blonde _ itu menggeleng cepat, "Sekarang, aku rasa sudah tak apa." Ujarnya kembali normal, "Phuket kau bilang? Wah aku tak sabar, sudah lama tempat itu aku nantikan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja Shika?" Yoshino menatap bingung putranya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menginap di kediaman orangtuanya.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan ujung kepalanya setelah usai mengakhiri panggilan singkat itu. Mati-matian ia berusaha terlihat seperti biasa. Tetap saja kepalanya pusing memikirkan bagaimana bisa Temari pergi dari hidupnya. Bagian cacat yang harus diperbaikinya lagi, teryata tak diberikan kesempatan. Jadilah begitu.

"Kau memikirkan perceraianmu?" merasa sesuatu mengganjal hati putranya, Yoshino mencari tahu.

"..."

"Shika dengarkan ibu! jika kau masih mencintainya katakan saja kepadanya." Bukan karena tak rela jika menantu artisnya itu pergi. Melainkan karena hati sang ibu terlalu sakit melihat anaknya seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

"Aku tidak memikirkan pernikahanku lagi, aku hanya memikirkan kasus penyidikan yang menjadi semakin sulit ..."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari? apa tidak salah tempat untuk menyelesaikan kasus di rumah orang tuamu?" protes sang ibu.

"Hanya mencari ketenangan ..." bohongnya lagi, ia mulai menyantap makan malam yang dihidangkan sang ibu kepadanya.

_Aku tidak sanggup menatap tiap ruang yang pernah menjadi saksi hari-hariku bersamanya. Setelah bercerai nanti, aku pastikan menjual rumah itu_.

Sampai saat ini, Shikamaru masih memegang pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Shikaku sendiri tak pernah memaksanya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Namun, rasa tanggung jawabnya membuat ia berusaha perlahan. Mencoba mempelajari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kinerja seorang pemimpin. Setelah bercerai nanti, ia pastikan untuk ke luar dari kepolisian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kafe kekinian yang sering diminati muda-mudi berlaku untuk mereka pula. Berada agak jauh dari perusahaan Nara, kedua orang itu memutuskan bertemu membahas kelanjutan rencana mereka.

Jemari lentik itu menyuguhi cangkir porselen pada bibir ranumnya, memindahkan sedikit muatannya dengan anggun, "Kau harus pastikan semua berjalan lancar. Buat Temari makin membenci Shikamaru." Ujarnya setelah meneguk kopi hangatnya.

"Temari sudah memintanya dan Shikamaru telah mengajukan perceraian ke pengadilan. Kau jangan mengganggu adikku, Tayuya." Agak memerintah, pria di hadapannya mengawasi tajam.

"Tenang saja. Jalankan saja rencana kita untuk tetap memisahkan. Kau urus adikmu saja, urusanku adalah menggantikan posisinya—mendampingi Shikamaru, Gaara."

Chapter7/**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 8_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" aura suram menyadarkan Karin atas sikapnya yang jauh dari _ekspektasi_, "Saat di Jepang kau sangat ingin kemari ... ayo bersenang-senang!" ujarnya mengingatkan.

Iris hijaunya memandang asal seolah tak mendengar imbauan sang _manager_ sementaranya itu. Meskipun keinginannya menjadi kenyataan, namun berada di Phuket –pesta bulan, tak membawa kebahagiaan pada hatinya yang mengalami kekecewaan.

Hampir seluruh orang menari, tapi tidak dengannya. Ingar bingar musik yang mengalun keras tak mampu membuat Temari bergeming sedikitpun dalam keriuhan. Sesekali suara tawa pecah mengudara, memanggilnya untuk bergabung ke dalam pesta. Namun tetap saja, gadis _blonde_ itu lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Matsuri?" memastikan seseorang di seberang telepon adalah sang rekan kerja.

"_Temari? Kau membuat panggilan dari luar negeri?"_ suara sang _manager _agak takjub.

"Ya ... sekarang kami berada di pesta bulan, tempat yang sangat ingin kau kunjungi, kau tahu pantai Haad Rin 'kan?" Nadanya terkesan sombong.

"_Ck, bilang saja mau pamer, tunggu saja matahari membubarkan_ fullmoon party_ kalian ..."_ mengerti akan maksud sang artis, Matsuri mengabaikannya, _"Oh ya ... pagi ini_ _beritamu muncul sebagai perbincangan nomor satu, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Bukankah hebat," ujarnya bangga, "... kisahku disama-samakan dengan zombie yang kembali hidup." Gadis _blonde_ itu menjauh dari pusat pesta, menyusuri tepi pantai. Iris hijaunya menatap bulan sempurna.

"_Beritamu terlalu banyak untuk naik ke permukaan, tapi berita perceraianmu benar-benar mengundang tanya yang lebih besar."_ Setelah kejadian nista yang mereka alami, baru kali ini artis-_manager _itu saling mengabari. Wajar saja tidak ada cerita pasti yang diketahui Matsuri dari Temari sendiri.

"Ya, wawancara itu sebelum keberangkatan kemari." Ujung jemari kananya yang tak menyangga ponsel saling bertaut, menampilkan kelakuan di bawah sadarnya—bimbang.

"_Kau yakin dengan perceraian itu?" _

Ia menghela nafas cukup berat, "Aku ragu ... kau pasti juga menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukannya ... entah mengapa aku merindukan suara dinginnya itu," sejenak, Temari menghentikan penjelasannya, "... rasanya, aku tidak ingin pulang ke Jepang dan menghadapi sidang perceraian."

"_Batalkan saja perceraian itu– "_

"–tidak!" potongnya cepat, "Dia membenciku, bahkan merelakan kematianku agar bisa terlepas dari kehidupan pernikahan kami."

"_Ka–"_

Selebihnya hanya terdengar nada _tut ... tut ... tut ... _sebagai tanda bahwa panggilan telah terputus.

"Sial." Tatapnya kesal pada pemberitahuan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada ponsel datarnya, _Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi ..._

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ujar Shikamaru mengakhiri panggilan dari Kiba.

Setelah berlama-lama merayu Naruto dengan iming-iming ramen gratis, sahabatnya itu dengan berat hati bersedia mengantarkan berkas penyidikan ke kediamannya. Karena pekerjaannya yang sudah menjadi dua itu alasannya. Mengambil berkas penyidikannya saja, tak sempat dilakukannya.

"Sebaiknya Tuan berhenti dari kepolisian, agar Tuan dapat fokus pada perusahaan."

Sikap Shikamaru yang setengah-setengah memang membuat beberapa pihak merasa dirinya terlalu memaksa. Pernyataannya akan mengambil alih perusahaan masih dibayangi tugasnya sebagai aparat kepolisian. Seharusnya direlakannya saja status polisi itu, dan bersungguh-sungguh mendalami perusahaan Nara. Dengan alasan 'belum bercerailah', membuat ia masih tegak pada pekerjaan polisi, dan pelan-pelan mempelajari cara mengelola perusahaan.

"Sebelum bercerai, tidak masalah menjalani keduanya. Sekarang ... ini masih pada tahap mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan." Jawabnya ringan seakan perceraianlah yang menentukan posisi pekerjaannya.

"Tapi Tuan kelihatan lelah, apa Tuan sudah makan siang?"

Perhatian sekretaris perusahaan Nara itu membuatnya kembali terhanyut pada angan-angannya. '_seandainya Temari memperhatikan aku seperti ini'._

"Ini saya bawakan dari kantin perusahaan," ujarnya meletakkan makanan dalam rantang berwarna biru, "Makanlah agar Tuan memiliki tenaga dalam bekerja."

Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas perusahaan yang sedang dipelajarinya, "Kau baik sekali, Tayuya ... Terima kasih." Tatapnya tersenyum.

Sekretarisnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Sedikit kemenangan memanas dalam darahnya. Ada rangkaian rencana agar bos barunya itu dapat berpaling hati.

"Makanlah bersamaku ..." melihat jumlah yang 'sengaja' dibawa untuk porsi lebih dari satu orang itu, membuat Shikamru menawarkan acara makan siang bersama pada Tayuya.

"–Eh ..." pura-pura terkejut, aktingnya berusaha menolak dengan wajah manis. _'Lihat! tidak sulit mendapatkanmu.'_

"Duduklah!" tepuk pelannya mendarat tepat di ujung meja kerjanya, menunjuk pada seberang kursi kosong.

Dengan ragu yang dibuat-buat, Tayuya menduduki kursi kosong yang memang berada di sana. Bola matanya memutar asal mencari topik yang menarik untuk bahan pendekatan, "Baru anda CEO ramah, yang mengajak saya sekretaris biasa makan bersama seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, jenjang jabatan bukanlah hal yang patut memisahkan kebersamaan sebagai rekan kerja." Ujarnya sembari mulai memilah makanan yang akan ia santap, "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?"

"4 tahun lebih, Tuan. Saya bekerja di perusahaan inti."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir lama, terlihat dari kegiatan mengunyahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap Tayuya dengan arti yang tak bisa dipastikan. Di seberang sana, tingkahnya mulai gugup merasakan ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

"A—ada apa, Tuan?"

Terlonjak dari lamunannya, ia kembali meneruskan makan siangnya, "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya cepat, "... tapi terima kasih, kalau bukan kau sekretaris yang membimbing CEO baru seperti aku dan Gaara, pasti kami akan ragu untuk mengambil langkah."

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya, datang ke cabang perusahaan Nara untuk mejadi pembina seperti ini." Rasa bangga membuat kesombongannya naik. Jika terus begini, Shikamaru pasti jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

__Tiga minggu yang lalu__

"Tuan? Tuan menjual setengah saham perusahaan sebesar ini?" dipandangnya lembaran kertas berisi penjualan setengah aset Nara pada perusahaan yang di kelola Gaara—telah terjual.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan menandatangani ini, aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikan pembatalan, tapi ini tipuan ... perusahaan yang membawa sertifikat penjualan menggadaikan ke pihak Bank, dan perusahaan yang harusnya bekerja sama kini menghilang." Jemarinya memijat pelan kepalanya. Ada rasa pusing hadir saat kejadian merugikan ini menimpanya. Jangankan mendapatkan pembatalan kembali, hasil penjualan saham itupun tidak diketahui kapan dan ke mana Gaara pernah menerimanya.

"..., Maafkan aku, serahkan saja berkas dan surat pengunduran diri ini kepada paman Shikaku. Aku juga akan menghubungi ayah, untuk membantu mengganti setengah saham yang hilang." Merasa tak memiliki muka bertemu sang pemilik utuh perusahaan Nara, ia menitipkan berkas kesalahan serta pengunduran dirinya kepada Tayuya. Lagi pula, Shikaku sendiri sudah menitipkan pesan pada sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan pertemuan akibat Shikamaru yang datang.

Senyum simpul hadir di sudut bibirnya saat Gaara tak terlihat lagi. '_Lulusan Amsterdam apanya ... sedikit dikelabui seperti ini saja sudah bingung. Dasar bodoh. Menandatangani penjualan tanpa tahu apa yang aku berikan_.'

Buru-buru ia melangkah cepat, menyusun kembali akting bar-bar-nya untuk melaporkan kebodohan sang CEO di cabang perusahaan. Sedang melangkah menuju _lift_, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Jika bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, Tayuya pasti sudah melumatnya. Bahkan, saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa laki-laki tersebut ada putra tunggal Shikaku, di tambah lagi informasi dari sang bos tentang keyakinannya Gaara mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan karena tak bersedia adiknya tetap bersama shikamaru—jadilah begitu.

"Ada apa, Tayuya?" jawab Gaara pada panggilan tersebut. Belum sampai seperempat jam menitipkan berkas pada Tayuya, sekretaris Shikaku sekaligus pembinanya itu menelepon kembali.

"Setengah saham yang kau jual, seharga seluruh perusahaan Sabaku. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Meskipun Tayuya adalah pembinanya dalam memberikan petunjuk seluk beluk perusahaan Nara, tetap saja posisinya berada di bawah jabatan Gaara. Cukup lancang, memanggil tanpa sebutan Tuan, bahkan perkataannya terdengar mengancam.

"Apa-apaan ini!" mendadak ujung sepatunya menginjak rem, menghentikan laju mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Terdengar klakson kencang dari pengemudi di belakang Gaara akibat keputusannya menghentikan kendaraan mendadak. Jarak yang tipis membuat bemper belakangnya nyaris tertabrak. Menepikan mobilnya adalah pilihan tepat, daripada tetap berada di tengah jalan seperti itu.

"Posisimu saat ini hanya membuat dua pilihan, membuat keluarga bangkrut ... atau membuatmu bertanggung jawab dengan mendekam di penjara."

Ia bisa merasakan denyut nadinya bertambah cepat. Ancamannya benar, pengunduran diri dari perusahaan Nara hanyalah tindakan lari jika ia tidak mengembalikan kerugian itu. Jika ia mengembalikan kerugian, justru akan membuat perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan dengan merelakan satu perusahaan milik Sabaku terjual.

Jemarinya bergetar memegang ponsel, antara marah dengan kebodohannya ataupun terhadap ancaman di seberang telepon sana, "Aku, akan membuatmu aman ... baru saja aku mendengar putra Shikaku itu akan mengambil alih perusahaan jika kau mundur ..., menurutmu, apa yang terjadi jika putra Nara sendiri yang membuat kebagkrutan? Aku yakin sang ayah dapat memaklumi. Dan aku dapat melakukan itu." Gendang telinganya masih menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Tayuya.

"..., maksudku, kesalahanmu itu, akan aku buat Shikamaru yang melakukannya ... dengan begitu, kau selamat dan perusahaan ayahmu tak akan bangkrut." Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau mau!" suaranya tertekan. Ia tak dapat membuktikan kesalahan yang nyata dilakukannya. Jelas sekali memang dia yang telah menandatangani penjualan itu. Namun tak menyangka isi penjualan bukan tentang properti melainkan saham. Jelas ini kelalaiannya. Ya, kelalaian yang tanpa sepengetahuannya memang diatur Tayuya.

"Mudah, buat saja adikmu berpisah dengan Shikamaru–"

"—Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Apa kau tidak tahu situasi, bahkan Temari masih dalam keadaan koma." Jemarinya menghentak keras kemudi, menandakan ketaksukaannya pada apa yang diminta sekretaris gila itu.

"Kalau begitu mendekamlah di penjara!"

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" nafasnya naik turun, wajahnya memerah merasa terpojok atak kesalahan yang diam-diam didalangi Tayuya.

"Saat akan menyerahkan berkasmu, aku bertemu putra tuan Shikaku. Untunglah yang kubawa adalah _coffe late_, bukan berkas kejahatan itu sehingga aku berpikir untuk kebaikan kita ... kau selamat dari masalah ini, dan aku bisa menggantikan posisi adikmu."

'_Posisi adikku? Temari?'_ ia memicingkan mata tajamnya, berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Tayuya.

"..., Pikirkanlah, wahai lulusan Amsterdam!"

"Kakak?" Temari kembali mengelukan panggilan untuk kakak keduanya itu. Dari lama panggilan luar negeri yang Gaara buat, untuk menit berikutnya ia kembali terdiam, "Kau sedang melamun?" tebaknya.

"—maaf, aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Mungkin karena sinyal," ujarnya berbohong, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dari lamunan perjanjian gila itu, "Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Beberapa hari lagi. Ada apa, Kak?" jemarinya disibukkan memperbaiki riasan di depan kaca besar. Pemotretannya terhenti, lantaran ponselnya menunjukan telepon dari sang kakak.

"Tidak, hanya saja Ayah bingung apakah kau jadi bercerai atau tidak." Seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan, nada suaranya tertekan.

"Apa karena perusahaan? Ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan bisnis ... tenang saja! Sesampainya di Konoha sidang perceraian pasti dilakukan." Jawabnya mantap, "Maaf memutuskan telepon, tapi pemotretan harus dilaksakan kembali kakak, sampai jumpa." Lanjutnya memutuskan telepon tanpa mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

Ponselnya masih melekat di daun telinga, meskipun panggilan telah berakhir. Ada rasa bingung memenuhi pikirannya antara melanjutkan rencana Tayuya memisahkan hubungan sang adik, atau berhenti melibatkan Temari dalam kesalahannya. Kebohongan tentang Shikamaru yang meminta Temari mati awalnya tidak terlalu berat untuk dilakukan, namun belakangan rasa bersalahnya muncul. Kalaupun benar sang adik memang tak menyukai Shikamaru, bukan urusannya mencampuri rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

Belakangan, sejak Temari meminta perceraian, rasa malas-malasan bukan hanya menjadi perhiasan di wajahnya saja—melainkan kini beralih pula pada kelakuannya. Mungkin karena jenuh pada tugas-tugasnya, jika ia dapat berubah menjadi Amuba, sudah lama Shikamaru membelah diri menjadi pengusaha untuk ayanya, dan menjadi polisi sesuai cita-citanya. Semoga saja tidak. Pasti semua orang akan ketakutan melihatnya.

Hari ini, memang sudah pembagian waktunya untuk bertugas sebagai polisi. Biarpun malas, niatnya sedari rumah memang akan menuju markas kepolisian. Namun, belum sampai di sana, panggilan dari Kiba menginterupsi agar kendaraannya berputar arah menuju tempat sahabatnya itu berada—pergelaran unjuk rasa.

Buru-buru dipacunya kendaraan dengan cepat. Pikirannya sendiri masih belum stabil. Ditambah pula dengan tugas melelahkan. Sejak kabar Gaara resmi ke luar dari perusahaan juga membuatnya hampir gila. Sebab apa yang menimpa Temari, keluarga Sabaku pasti akan memelihara dendam besar untuk keturunan Nara. Sejak itu pulalah, pahitnya keputusan mengambil alih perusahaan harus benar-benar dijalankan sebagai permintaan maaf kepada sang ayah, meskipun Shikaku tak lagi memaksa. Setidaknya, menjelang perceraian tugas-tugas terakhirnya sebagai polisi akan diselsaikannya dengan baik.

Jalan yang setengahnya telah tertutupi blokade para pengunjuk rasa membuat jalan itu renggang dari pengguna jalan yang melintas, namun ramai sesak oleh mereka. Shikamaru hanya dapat memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari pusat TKP. Sebuah perusahaan yang belakangan familiar di ingatannya.

"Yo, Shika!" tampak Kiba berlari mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Kasus penipuan perusahaan ..." ia menguap malas, mendapat tugas yang sama selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Lihat –mereka! Benar-benar merepotkan." Ujarnya kesal melihat banyaknya pengunjuk rasa dengan perlengkapan 'berbahaya'.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau tak mengucapkan itu?"

Iris hitamnya melirik kesal, "Apa?"

"Kalimat merepotkan itu, biasanya kau akan mengatakan setiap pagi, 'Temari merepotkan', setiap mendapat telepon Temari 'merepotkan', kemudian–"

" –kau juga merepotkan." Potongnya. '_Sialan kau! Mati-matian aku tidak mengingatnya, sekarang aku jadi teringat perceraian. Semoga waktu berjalan lambat agar perceraian ini tidak segera terjadi.'_

"Bagaimana kita ke sana?" jemarinya mengusap pelan keringat yang ke luar akibat sesak padat dan cuaca yang terik.

Dikaruniai tubuh yang tinggi membuat keduanya tetap berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan jauh di hadapan mereka. Apalagi jika bukan karena lengan para pengunjuk rasa yang mengudara mengacungkan karton menghalangi pemandangan jauh ke depan.

"Sial! Di bagian depan kelihatannya akan bentrok. Hubungi markas dan minta bantuan lebih cepat datang!" perintah Kiba yang berhasil melihat situasi lebih dulu daripada Shikamaru.

Ia menarik diri ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar panggilan dapat dengan mudah didengar. Tak berapa lama memberikan permintaan, sosok pemuda yang sangat familiar berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dia menelepon. Tubuhnya tegap menatap lurus pada jauh pemandangan di depannya.

"Gaara!" panggilnya pada sosok yang masih berstatus kakak ipar itu.

Ia tersentak, pandangannya beralih ke sosok pemanggil, "Shikamaru?"

"Menjauhlah, situasi di sini benar-benar tak baik ..." sarannya mendekat. Perlahan ia mendesah menenangkan diri, mana tahu kakak iparnya naik darah ketika melihatnya.

"Aku, juga memiliki urusan di sini." Jawabnya singkat. Irisnya menatap asal agar tak bertatap mata dengan Shikamaru. belakangan rasa bersalahnya menjalar kepada polisi ber-_style _ samurai di hadapannya itu.

"Sudahlah, ini memang susah dimengerti ... tapi penjualan saham itu biar aku yang bertanggung jawab, anggap saja sebagai penembusan kesalahan karena mengabaikan Temari."

"M—maksud mu?" ekspresinya tak biasa, Shikamaru telah mencium kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, aku tak mungkin membiarkan rekanku berdiri di sana sendiri." Tunjuknya pada Kiba yang telah berusaha berjalan menuju pusat unjuk rasa.

Gaara terdiam, masih mencerna tiap kalimat yang diucapkan adik iparnya sebagai ancaman atau nada meremehkan. Sementara Shikamaru menerobos kerumunan pengunjuk rasa. Keberadaan keamanan seperti mereka jelas berbanding sedikit dengan pengunjuk rasa yang berjumlah puluhan lebih banyak.

"Dengar! Hukum tidak berlaku di sini ... hukum hanya memudahkan orang yang banyak uang daripada orang yang menjadi korban!" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang tampaknya berasal dari perusahaan kecil. Matanya menyalak merah karena amarah, tak terima jika aksi mereka dilarang lagi.

Sebagian dari mereka adalah pengusaha. Seperti kasus yang dialami Gaara, penjualan saham adalah inti dari unjuk rasa yang jelas setelah dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib, tersangka masih dapat bebas tanpa proses ke meja hijau. Mereka membeli hukum dengan uang mereka.

Shikamaru menarik mundur Kiba yang sudah kewalahan. Dua polisi patroli juga berusaha menenangkan dengan cara sebaik-baiknya, "Kami akan segera membawa tersangka, apakah anda semua dapat lebih bersabar."

Seorang pengunjuk rasa tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, ia menarik kerah baju Shikamaru dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat di pelipis kirinya, "Kami tidak butuh aparat lemah seperti kalian!" pukulan berikutnya ia hujamkan berkali-kali hingga darah segar mengalir membasahi sebagian wajah Shikamaru.

Hal itu menjadi pemicu bentrok makin menjadi-jadi, beberapa pengunjuk rasa mulai memukul petugas lain. Untunglah tiga mobil truk berisi polisi pertahanan datang sebelum keempat polisi yang dihajar masa itu babak belur.

Jarak yang tercipta saat aparat menembakkan peluru ke udara membuat Shikamaru dan yang lain mundur menyelamatkan diri. Mereka yang hanya menggunakan seragam tanpa pelindung akan menjadi santapan lembut jika pengunjuk rasa kembali memukuli mereka.

"Kalian menepilah, obati luka kalian!" ujar sang Kapten dari balik maskernya. Senapan tipe ringan mulai ia layangkan untuk membuat mundur para pengunjuk rasa yang mulai maju melawan puluhan polisi.

Luka yang mereka dapat tidak terlalu berat, namun tidak bisa dikatakan ringan karena banyak bekas pukulan yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Dibantu beberapa rekannya, Shikamaru ikut menepikan diri. Akan tetapi, baru beberapa meter menjauhkan diri ia merasa sesutu darinya jatuh saat seseorang menarik kerah bajunya. Dilepaskannya papahan rekan yang lain, meskipun beberapa orang meneriakinya untuk tidak kembali. Shikamaru tetap menerobos kerumunan bentrok yang terjadi antara pengunjuk rasa dan aparat.

"Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi firasat seorang ibu untuk melarang atas alasan yang menjadi kekhawatirannya. Sejak pertama melarang Shikamaru menjadi polisi, Yoshino merasa pekerjaan itu terlalu berat. Akan ada nyawa sebagai taruhannya, dan itu tidak bisa menjadi harga untuk putra semata wayangnya. Namun sang anak telah memilih jalannya sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang, kekhawatirannya terkabul.

Ia berjalan setengah berlari setelah mengetahui ruangan tempat Shikamaru dirawat dari resepsionis rumah sakit. Sementara Shikaku masih dalam perjalanan dari perusahaan menuju tempat putranya dirawat.

"Gaara ..." seru Yoshino mendapati kakak dari menantunya telah menunggui di luar ruang operasi, "Bagaiman Shikamaru?" tanyanya panik. Matanya merah berkaca-kaca, antara marah dan sedih menjadi satu.

"Dokter bilang dia harus menjalani operasi akibat luka parah yang merusak beberapa bagian tubuh. Mungkin karena benda tajam, atau benda tumpul saat bentrok." Ujarnya ragu melihat kondisi Yoshino dalam linangan air mata.

Tak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan, hanya menuntun Yoshino agar dapat duduk lebih tenang yang dapat ia lakukan, "Bibi, aku akan membeli beberapa minuman." Pamitnya setelah Yoshino sedikit tenang.

Sembari meninggalkan ruang tunggu operasi ia menekan panggilan pada layar ponselnya, "Angkatlah Temari ..." ujarnya tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari adiknya yang masih berada di luar negeri.

"Halo kakak? Tenang saja, besok penerbangan sore aku akan kembali. Sepulang dari sini aku akan langsung ke pengadi–"

"Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan saat bertugas, sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit." Potong Gaara membuat sang adik tak melanjutkan obrolan beberapa detik.

"B—biarkan saja, harusnya jangan ditolong agar dia mati." Tuturnya pelan. Air matanya menetes tidak sesuai dengan keinginan yang baru saja dikatakan. Semampunya ia mengatur suara agar terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Temari ..."

"Kakak! aku sudah tidak ingin lagi membicarakannya." Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari sang kakak, diputuskannya panggilan dari sang kakak itu.

Sesuatu menghujam ulu hatinya. Berdetak keras dan terasa sesak. Bahkan bernafas seperti hal yang sulit dilakukan. Teringat bagaimana Shikamaru merelakannya untuk mati, dan terluka saat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang yang tak menginginkannya ada. Tatapannya memudar berbaur antara perasaan marah, bersalah dan cemas.

"Temari ada apa?" setengah berlari kecil menghampiri, beberapa kostum yang Karin bawa jatuh begitu saja saat didapati si pengguna pakaian terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Tak pernah dilihatnya Temari menangis seperti itu. Berteriak tertahan sembari membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelah tangannya lagi bergetar memegang ponselnya, "Temari!" Karin mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Shikamaru ..." serunya parau di sela-sela tangisnya. Ia memeluk karin erat, berteriak tertahan agar tak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Hatinya disulut rasa khawatir terhadap pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Chapter8/**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_._

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

**Warning : Typo(s), Ambigu, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

_Chapter 9/The Last Chapter_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau di sini?"

Suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya. Tepat kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, saat itu juga emosinya naik. Melihat kedatangannya, dinding-dinding koridor seolah menyempit dan mengapitnya bagai siksaan transparan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh, Gaara balik menyalak dengan tenang.

Wanita itu menyorotinya tak suka. Kecurigaan bonekanya akan melakukan pemboikotan muncul. Sedikit memperkecil jarak, ia mendekat. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Gaara, "Aku dengar hari ini Temari pulang? Salah tempat jika kau berada di sini."

Ada nada mengancam di sana. Bukan Tayuya namanya jika bersikap sopan apalagi pada Gaara yang sudah jatuh ke dalam kandangnya, "Pergilah! Sebelum adikmu itu malah kemari!"

Ia tak membalas. Virus merepotkan tampaknya menular begitu saja dari sang adik ipar yang terbujur lemah di dalam ruang rawat. Diseretnya sepatu pantofel itu mundur beberapa langkah, seirama dengan tatapan tak suka-nya yang implisit. Sia-sia saja mengeluarkan urat dengan wanita licik seperti Tayuya. Secepatnya, Gaara pergi.

Iris matanya mengawasi Gaara hingga tubuh itu tak terlihat di persimpangan koridor. Bibir yang berwarna merah terang hasil ukiran _lipstick matte _itumenghadirkan senyum licik khas seorang iblis. Ah, penampilan kondangnya tampak sekali hanya untuk mencari muka. Peduli apa dengan Shikamaru yang sakit? Yang penting menarik 'kan?

Agak cepat, dirapikannya terusan mini yang ia kenakan, menyisir rambut merahnya dengan jari dan menatap totalitas _makeup_-nya dari sebuah kaca _powder_ sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu bernomor 405 dan membukanya.

Wanita paruh baya yang semula memunggunginya menoleh. Nyonya besar keluarga Nara itu tengah duduk di samping ranjang, menunggui Shikamaru yang kesadarannya tak berada di sana. Sorot matanya sendu, meskipun ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan wanita—yang diketahuinya bekerja pada sang suami.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot kemari, Tayuya." Ujarnya lirih mewakili putranya.

Pasca 2 hari operasi Shikamaru, keadaannya dinyatakan dokter baik-baik saja. Aktivitas terbatas seperti melirik, mengangguk atau menggerakan sedikit jari telah dinyatakan sebagai bentuk perkembangan yang luar biasa setelah para dokter dengan terpaksa membongkar tengkorak belakangnya yang terluka.

Kecemasan Shikaku dan Yoshino yang bertingkat hyper juga tak terbukti. Tak ada gangguan seperti ingatan yang hilang terjadi. Hanya sekarang, obat tidur menjadi salah satu makanan Shikamaru agar proses pemulihan berlangsung lebih cepat. Itulah mengapa kesadaran sang tunggal Nara tak berada di tempat.

"Maaf baru menyempatkan kemari, Nyonya." Kepalanya tertunduk sopan. Hingga terangkat lagi, ia kembali menyapa, "Nyonya kelihatan tidak sehat?"

"Ibu mana yang tak sedih melihat putranya seperti ini ..." ungkapnya sedih.

"Beristirahat saja di rumah, Nyonya ... biar saya yang menjaga Tuan muda." Irisnya melirik tipis raut wajah Yoshino yang menatap Shikamaru hampa.

Aman. Ekspresi sang ibu tampak tak terganggu dengan penawaran Tayuya.

"Tidak, Tayuya ... itu akan merepotkanmu." Nada bicaranya melemah. Penolakan itu terdengar seperti perwujudan lain dari kata 'tolong'. Sebuah bendera untukmu Tayuya.

Ia mendekat perlahan. Jemarinya yang terbingkai kutek senada dengan rambutnya naik perlahan ke pundak Yoshino. Agak memberikan penekanan di ujung-ujung jarinya yang bercengkrama dengan pundak rentan itu, ia memijat. Memberikan kenyamanan agar sang wanita paruh baya sadar—tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Jika anda ikut sakit, Tuan muda pasti sedih ... tidak masalah Nyonya, keluarga ini sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku akan menjaga Tuan muda selagi Nyonya beristirahat."

Bohong. Yoshino sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Sudah dua hari sejak tak perlu lagi menangisi kondisi putranya. Tapi hatinya terus saja menangis. Makan dan tidur tak lagi menjadi kebutuhan penting manusia—untuknya. Ia butuh istirahat. Sebuah ranjang sesaat contohnya. Bukan tidur dengan kepala menggantung di ujung ranjang pasien dan posisi tubuh terduduk. Punggungnya bisa saja berteriak. Dia membutuhkan itu—istirahat.

"Terima kasih, Tayuya." Menyerah saja, meminta bantuan sekretaris perusahaan suaminya bukan berarti mengabaikan putranya, "Aku hanya akan membersihkan diri dan mengambil beberapa pakaian di rumah. Setelah itu aku janji tak akan lama." Ujar Yoshino tak ingin menyusahkan.

Tayuya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. _Kau tak kembali lagi, itu lebih baik! _"Nyonya tak perlu sungkan." Ujarnya mengiringi kepergian Yoshino ke muka kamar. Setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan putranya—tanpa diketahui, bersama iblis.

Langkahnya yang akan kembali masuk itu terhenti, saat sebuah panggilan ponselnya menghadirkan Gaara. Buru-buru ditariknya kenop pintu dari luar, merapatkan daun pintu yang berukuran lumayan besar dari normalnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tak menyajikan gula, langsung saja ia lantunkan pertanyaan tak suka ketika gagang hijau di layar ponselnya digerakan ke arah menjawab.

"_Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kasus ini terungkap! Aku tak akan memisahkan mereka." _

"K—Kau!" beum lagi umpatannya dilayangkan. Seolah tahu segera terjadi, Gaara memutuskan panggilannya.

Seperti ledakan dari langit, sosok yang tidak diharapkannya muncul dari sisi lain saat Yoshino menarik diri tadi. Kehadiran gadis _blonde_ itu menyentaknya. Sedikit mengintip Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, buru-buru ia tutup kembali pintu itu dan memilih tetap berdiri di depan kamar.

Langkah sang artis berhenti agak menyamping dari hadapan Tayuya. Iris hijau itu mengabaikan sekretaris kondang yang kini hanya mematung, menatapnya. Arah penglihatannya hanya memastikan adalah benar, kamar tempatnya berdiri saat ini bernomor 405 ruang Shikamaru dirawat.

"Apa ini ruang rawat Shikamaru?" tak ingin melompati batas kesopanan, ia menyapa Tayuya yang terlihat menghadang di muka pintu, ramah. Tak terbesit mengatakan berdirinya si sekretaris kondang di depan pintu merupakan gangguan. Hanya saja, Temari ingin mengakuratkan petunjuk resepsionis yang mengarahkannya ke 405.

"Nona Temari? untuk apa Nona kemari?"

"Siapa?" agak bingung, Temari memastikan benar-benar tak mengingat wajah Tayuya sebagai sosok yang pernah ia kenali, "Oh, untuk kepentingan menjenguk."

"Saya—" tak lama ia berpikir. Sepersekian detik berikutnya otak iblis itu mengarahkan ekspresi ragunya berevolusi menjadi wajah sombong. Dagu yang menaik, tatapan mengintimidasi, dan suara yang benar-benar menguliti, "Sekretaris perusahaan Nara, sekaligus tunangan tuan muda Shikamaru."

Temari tersentak. Iris hijaunya menatap agak berkaca-kaca. Dari ujung kepala Tayuya hingga ujung kaki wanita itu ia perhatikan berulang-ulang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat saat menyampaikan informasi Tayuya ke otaknya.

"Bukan 'kah Nona adalah mantan istrinya dulu?"

"Maaf, kami belum bercerai." Temari menguasai tubuhnya. Ia berdiri tagak membalas tatapan Tayuya tak suka.

"Oh, maaf ... maksud saya, sebentar lagi." Wanita itu terkekeh kecil. Sudah jelas tidak ada yang lucu. Dasar iblis.

"Terlibat kau tunangannya atau—apalah, aku kemari hanya untuk menjenguk. Biarkan aku menemuinya!" pinta Temari kesal.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu, Tuan benar-benar tidak menyukai Nona. Saya khawatir keadaan Tuan makin menurun melihat kedatangan Nona—"

"—Aku menjenguknya bukan memberinya racun! Bisa kau berikan kami privasi. Kau itu baru tunangannya sementara aku masih istrinya!" potong Temari cepat. Logika saja, apa wanita pikir Temari penyihir.

"Tuan, sudah mengajukan surat cerai ke pengadilan. Itu tandanya, Tuan tak menganggap Nona istrinya lagi."

Iris hijaunya membulat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah seolah memberikan Tayuya udara bebas. Niatnya sudah kendur. Disepanjang penerbangan pulang bahkan tak lagi beristirahat ketika sampai di Konoha, simpatinya menarik agar ia bersikap sedikit prihatin pada sang suami yang belum resmi berpisah darinya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya prespektif yang mengiba. Mengapa kau bodoh Temari? Dengan kecemasan berlebih kau datang hampir mengalah. Dan sekarang? Shikamaru sendiri sudah memiliki tunangan.

Tayuya tersenyum puas. Taktik—menjauhkan, tampaknya berhasil. Ia bergerak masuk setelah menatap Temari dengan arti 'jangan kemari lagi'. Selanjutnya terdengar 'klik' sebagai tanda penguncian dari dalam.

Iris hijaunya hanya menatap kosong daun pintu bernomor 405 itu. jika bukan karena tembok di seberang pintu menyentuh punggungnya, langkahnya yang terus mundur itu tidak akan terhenti. Tubuhnya merosot membuatnya berjongkok menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lututnya. Air matanya tak lagi mampu ditahan sang pelupuk. Selain air mata yang mengalir begitu saja, menahan isak tangisnya juga begitu menyiksa.

"Nona, Ada apa?" seorang perawat menyentuh pundaknya. Membuat kepala blonde itu mendongak, "N—nona Temari?" hampir tak percaya. sang perawat menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Ah, ya ... tidak apa-apa." Tubuhnya bergegas bediri. Tak membiarkan figurnya sebagai artis jatuh hanya karena Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Suami nona pasti sudah sedikit membaik 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuat kedua bola matanya terbelalak sempurna. Tentang figurnya sebagai artis? Bukan itu, ia memang artis. Selain keluarganya, manager dan beberapa teman Shikamaru, tak ada yang mengetahui siapa pasangan sebenarnya dari Temari.

"Kau tahu suamiku?" hingga perawat itu mengangguk ramah, ia bertanya lagi, "Dari infotaiment mana?"

"Bukan dari infotaiment, Nona. Bukan 'kah Nona pernah mengalami koma hampir satu bulan? karena yang menemani Nona setiap hari dari luar hanya suami Nona." Perawat itu memperhatikan wajah Temari seksama, "Hampir seluruh petugas rumah sakit mengetahui siapa suami Nona, tentu saja Tuan berpesan untuk tidak di bocorkan ke pihak publik."

"Setiap hari?" ulang Temari tak percaya.

"Ya, pernah suatu malam tuan Shikamaru memohon hingga menangis untuk menemani Nona ... Nona yang terduduk di sini membuat saya ingat akan peristiwa itu."

Makin tak percaya, sepertinya obat pereda sakit kepala benar-benar ia butuhkan. Bukan hasil dari penerbangannya yang baru saja berakhir, melainkan Shikamaru—suaminya yang sebentar lagi berstatus mantan itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya tak mampu berpikir.

"Boleh saya minta tanda tangan Nona?" lagi-lagi perawat itu menariknya dari lamunan.

Setelah mengangguk pelan, diberikannya coretan yang tampak seperti kaligrafi cacing pada sang perawat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, perawat itu menarik diri.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Temari nekat mendekati pintu keramat yang dijaga penyihir seperti Tayuya. Bagaimanapun penyihir itu mengusir, masih banyak pertanyaan yang—lebih tepat Shikamaru, sebagai penjawabnya.

Sekitar lima hingga tujuh kali ia mengetuk cepat berulang-ulang, kepala merah itu ke luar sebagian, "Apa lagi!" wajahnya benar-benar kesal mendapati Temari masih berdiri di sana. Benar-benar bebal.

"Temari!"

Muncul lagi tiga sosok wanita yang menambah kekesalan Tayuya. Jika begini, rencananya bisa luntur begitu saja.

Ino datang bersama Sakura dan Tenten. Ketiganya berjalan cepat setelah menyapa dari jauh dengan suara yang cukup kuat.

Agak menyipit berusaha mengenali, iris hijaunya memperhatikan hingga ketiga wanita itu sampai ke hadapannya, "Ino?" selebihnya, hanya tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan pada dua wanita—tidak ia kenali itu.

"Oh, ini Sakura," sentuhnya pelan pada pundak si _pinky,_ seterusnya ia beralih pada satu lagi yang bercepol dua, "Yang ini Tenten ..., mereka sama sepertiku, kami berada satu sekoah dulu. Begitu mendengar kabar dari mereka tentang Shikamaru aku menyempatkan ke Konoha." Ujar Ino disela perkenalan.

Bola mata Tayuya berputar-putar tak suka. Berhasil mengusir Yoshino, muncul Temari. Belum berhasil si _blonde_ diusir, muncul pula tiga sekawan yang sangat berisik. Pengganggu sejenis mereka tidak boleh bertemu Shikamaru. Bisa kacau jadinya, "Ramai sekali. Maaf saja, tapi ini rumah sakit." Sindirnya.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura membalas tak suka. Temari saja tak menggubris sinis seperti dia. Bagaimana bisa wanita menor itu mengatur mereka.

"Aku Tayuya, tunangan Shikamaru!"

"Apa? Belum bercerai tapi sudah mendapatkan tunangan!"

Buru-buru Ino membekap mulut Tenten. Informasi singkat yang mereka dapatkan dari Kiba atau Nartuto memang sudah disebarkan sendiri oleh Temari pada media. Tapi mengatakan langsung di mana—hanya mereka yang tahu, siapa suami Temari terasa agak tabu. Terlihat sekali dari wajah Temari yang tak nyaman. Suatu alasan yang menyakitkan pasti membuat keduanya berpisah. Tak baik mengungkitkan di depan sang tokoh utama.

"Apa kalian pikir ini tempat bergosip. Pergilah! Aku tak mengizinkan tunanganku dijenguk wanita-wanita berisik seperti kalian!" ucapnya sinis sebelum kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang rawat Shikamaru.

Tak ada yang peduli pada ulah Tayuya. Ada rasa bersalah saat secara bersamaan Temari pergi dengan wajah terluka. Tidak ada yang dikatakannya. Sudut mata yang sudah basah itu jelas menjadi jawaban ketiganya; pernyataan tadi cukup menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya Temari benar-benar sedih ..." ujar Sakura. Irisnya mengawasi kepergian Temari, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!" tepuknya dengan menggunakan tas _wristlet_, di ujung kepala Tenten.

"Mana aku sadar! Wanita menor itu penyebabnya." Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru jadi seperti ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak menyukai Temari." Tak terlalu kenal pada pasangan rahasia itu, tapi Ino sendiri sempat memperhatikan gelagat Shikamaru terhadap Temari saat bermalam di kediaman mereka.

"Kasihan sekali Temari."

Ketiganya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menyusul Temari? Atau memaksa pintu terbuka? Tunangan yang lebih mirip herder itu pasti akan menghalangi. Menemui dua orang lagi yang bisa membantu permasalahan mereka adalah kesimpulannya. Pasalnya, dua orang itu adalah sumber bagaimana Shikamaru akhirnya menceraikan Temari, pun hanya mereka juga sahabat yang tahu hubungan rahasia ini.

Bagaimana berisiknya kelima wanita tadi berdebat, bangunan rumah sakit yang dengan sengaja di buat kedap suara tak akan menyampaikan suara mereka ke dalam ruang rawat. Hal itu bertujuan menjaga pasien dengan ketenangan. Tunggal Nara itu siuman bukan karena suara keributan tadi. Melainkan dosis tidurnya yang memang sudah habis. Beruntung sekali kau Tayuya. Tepat pria incaranmu siuman, semua pengganggu sudah hilang.

"Hari ... a ... pa ini?" lirihnya mengagetkan Tayuya.

"T—tuan, jangan banyak bergerak." Buru-buru ia mendekat menghentikan aksi Shikamaru yang berusaha bangkit, "Hari ini Rabu, Tuan."

"Temari? sudah ... kemba ... li ke Konoha ...?" bukan mencemaskan tubuhnya, justru Temari yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

_Sial, kenapa wanita itu lagi_, "Dia sudah kemari, Tuan ... Nona kemari dan marah ketika tahu sidang perceraian akhirnya tertunda lagi karena kondisi Tuan saat ini buruk."

"A ... ayah dan ib ... bu?"

"Sejam yang lalu baru pulang, Tuan Shikaku dan Nyonya Yoshino selalu datang melihat keadaan Tuan, saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga Tuan." Bohongnya.

"Te ... terima ka ... sih ..." masker oksigen yang membekap mulut Shikamaru itu tampak mengembun, hasil si pemilik tubuh yang berusaha bicara.

.

.

.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, kelima orang itu bertemu di sebuah kafe. Sebuah kafe yang menyediakan kebanyakan menu sarapan itu tak terlalu ramai di jam menjelang siang seperti ini. Letaknya yang hanya berada beberapa blok dari rumah sakit dan dekat dengan pos tempat kedua rekan polisi mereka berjaga merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk bertemu.

"Jadi Temari ke rumah sakit?" Kiba tak percaya. jika bukan ciptaan Tuhan, bola matanya pasti sudah melompat ke luar. Ada hal yang memang ingin disampaikannya pada sang artis. Hingga ia memang menunggu keberadaan sang artis kembali ke Konoha. Tapi kabar tiga wanita ini berversi lain. Mereka bilang—sosok yang hilang itu, tengah mengunjungi Shikamaru setengah jam yang lalu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar 'kan? Mungkin niatnya menjenguk untuk menanyakan perceraian." Naruto tak mengerti perasaan wanita atau apapun itu, ia tak mengerti. Baginya, perceraian itu diminta sendiri oleh Temari. Begitulah awal Shikamaru jadi kesusahan dengan dua posisi kerjanya.

Sakura menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya, "Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Jika niatnya buruk, bagaimana kau bisa jelaskan wajahnya yang terluka saat tunangannya itu mengusir pergi?" protesnya. Ia berani bertaruh Temari datang dengan itikad baik.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padanya, kita minta saja untuk bertemu." Kiba merogoh ponsel Shikamaru yang memang masih berada dengannya sejak kejadian itu.

"He? Kau mau apa? Minta tanda tangan?" berusaha merebut ponsel tersebut, Ino menolak. Mana bisa mereka bertemu Temari yang bahkan tak diketahui—marah, atau tidak.

Tanpa menoleh, Kiba bergerak lencir menghindari kedua lengan Ino yang berusaha menggapai ponsel. Agak sulit, memang. Mencari kontak Temari saat namanya tak ditemukan pada papan _search_. Lain lagi dengan panggilan ke luar atau mail box. Entah bagaimana Shikamaru sungguh rajin mengosongkannya.

Selang beberapa menit ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya Temari, "Handsome Girl?"

"Eh? Memangnya Temari tampan? Apa tidak ada kontak yang lain?" Naruto menggeser kursinya mendekati Kiba.

"Tidak ada yang bernama Temari di sini, yang bernama aneh hanya Handsome Girl."

"Apa tidak ada yang bernama merepotkan?"

Kali ini Sakura tak membiarkan Naruto lepas. Ia menjewer telinga sang kekasih hingga posisi duduknya kembali menjauh dari Kiba.

"Berhenti berbuat yang aneh-aneh, apa niatmu memintanya kemari?" Ino mulai kesal. Jawab saja dan jangan mengabaikan—seperti itu maunya.

Lengan kanannya terangkat, menandakan kontak 'Handsome Girl' menjawab panggilannya. Seperti isyarat diam yang menginterupsi seluruh temannya untuk bungkam.

"Temari?" sapanya agak ragu.

"_Shikamaru?" _

Benar saja, kontak ini memang milik Temari, "Bukan, ini Kiba ... ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"_..."_ agak lama Temari menjawab, seperti menimang semua kemungkinan hingga akhirnya ia setuju, _"Baiklah, di mana tempatnya?"_

Setelah melihat kesekeliling kafe, Kiba memberikan alamatnya. Kondisi sepi begini pasti tak akan menyulitkan sang artis jika datang.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa?" makin kesal. Ino mengibaskan jemarinya agar menghasilkan udara yang cukup menyejukkan pada bagian belakang kepalanya yang seperti ekor kuda itu. Mungkin hawa panas lahir bukan karena cuaca. Tapi karena kepanikan akan bertemu sang artis lagi.

Sakura dan Tenten juga begitu. Entah di mana salah mereka. Tetap saja—panik, menjadi hal yang cukup membuat Kiba dan Naruto bertatapan aneh.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu secemas itu. Seputar kecelakaan Shikamaru ini—Temari harus tahu."

Keempat temannya tak berminat lagi bertanya. Nanti, mereka pasti mendengar sendiri penjelasan Kiba saat Temari yang telah memberi kode menembus beberapa menit perjalanan datang ke kafe itu. Mungkin, kurang dan lebihnya memang Kiba yang tahu. Posisinya waktu itu memang berada dengan Shikamaru di lokasi kejadian.

Benar saja, tak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu. Temari datang dengan penyamaran yang sempurna. Artis cantik itu terlihat seperti orang yang terkena flu burung di musim panas. Tanpa di dampingi _manager_ sementaranya, ia masuk setelah mendapat lamabaian tangan dari Kiba.

"Kau yang menelepon? Katakan saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Dari balik kacamata berlensa cokelat yang mimbingkai iris hijaunya, ia menatap.

Temari tak butuh perkenalan lagi, kedua sosok polisi di hadapannya pernah ia temui saat pesta pernikahannya dan Shikamaru di Suna. Gadis _blonde_ itu mendudukan diri di kursi kosong yang sudah disiapkan di samping Ino. Tentang—dia, sudah pasti bergeliat seperti cacing. Perasaannya hadir tak enak hati.

"Begini, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah menceritakan kepada kami, dia akan bertunangan dengan wanita yang menjaganya itu."

Dari mana lagi Kiba menyimpulkan hal itu jika bukan dari ketiga wanita yang tengah menunduk tak berdaya ketika Temari melirik ke arah mereka bergantian. Ino sendiri, makin bergeliat tak tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jika kalian ingin membahas ini hentikan. Itu bukan urusanku." Ia berdiri cepat hingga berikutnya Kiba lemparkan sebuah cincin yang menggantung di rantai titanium ke punggung gadis blonde itu, saat tubuhnya berbalik—hendak pergi.

Benda dengan bobot lebih dari 15 gram itu jatuh dengan suara kecil namun mampu mencuri perhatian. Awalnya iris hijau itu memandang tak suka. hingga penglihatannya menangkap benda kecil itu adalah benda yang sama dengan miliknya, tatapan itu berubah horor.

"Kau harus tau kenapa dia menerobos masuk kembali saat bentrok terjadi! Itu semua karena kalung tempat cincin pernikahannya menggantung—terjatuh dari lehernya!" tubuh tegap polisi itu berdiri. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Tak ada alasan bagi Kiba bersikap sopan lagi pada sosok yang menghancurkan sahabatnya.

Tak bergerak, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Mau berjongkok mengambil saja sendinya seperti mati. Kedua lututnya tak mau terlipat. Entah emosi karena dilempar, atau takjub pada benda yang membuat Shikamaru celaka—ia juga tak tau.

Melihat betapa bodohnya kelakuan Shikamaru pada saat itu, Kiba sendiri bisa melihat perasaannya meskipun—si Tuan yang suka memendam itu, tak pernah bercerita. Hampir mati hanya karena cincin pernikahan yang bahkan akan menjadi sampah ketika perceraian mereka diputuskan adalah tindakan bodoh mengatasnamakan cinta.

"Jangan mengada-ngada!"

"Jika kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada kakakmu!" bukan urusannya untuk ikut campur. Tapi agak kelewatan jika sahabatnya menanggung penderitaan sementara sang tersangka penyiksa hatinya tak percaya. Gaara sendiri di sana. Apa berat berujar fakta memberitahu sang adik bungsu?

"Kau yang memintanya bercerai hingga Shikamaru seperti orang gila. Bekerja mati-matian menjadi polisi dan pengusaha. Bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan berhenti menjadi polisi jika kalian resmi bercerai! Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan itu semua? Apa artis sepertimu tidak bisa menerimanya apa adanya?" lanjutnya kecewa. Keempat rekannya berusaha meredam suasana.

"DIAM!" gadis _blonde_ itu berteriak keras, membuat seisi kafe menyorotinya. "Diam kataku! Jangan membuatku bingung!" kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit memikirkan semua kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan pengetahuannya selama ini.

Agak kacau, ia menabrak beberapa kursi restoran saat hendak pergi meninggalkan pembicaraan. Tapi mana peduli—dia. Biar sakit lutut-lututnya itu, Temari terus berlari menggapai pintu keluar.

"K—kiba?"

"Apa kau rela sahabatmu menderita seperti ini?" tatapannya tajam pada Naruto. Giginya gemeletukan menahan amarah. Ia tak mengerti bagian mana yang dicintai Shikamaru dari Temari. Apa gadis itu tak tahu? Mereka adalah sahabat sehidup semati.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru menerobos karena cincin pernikahannya." Naruto menyesal. Bagaimanapun ketidaksetujuan mencampuri masalah Shikamaru. Mereka sadar, hanya mereka yang bisa membantu sahabatnya yang terkurung dalam cinta rahasia.

"Jangan memberatkannya Kiba! Jangankan Temari, aku sendiri bingung dengan yang terjadi." Tak lagi berteriak gusar, Ino paham niat Kiba untuk bertemu sang artis.

.

.

.

Belum sampai satu jam mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit, _manager_ Temari itu kembali mengantarkannya ke sana. Deretan mobil yang tak memandang waktu selalu memadati lahan parkir. Seperti mendukung kedatangan Temari, masih tersisa ruang di antara kepadatan mobil lainnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Karin memastikan artisnya itu dalam kondisi masih teratasi. Sejauh ini ia tidak ikut campur. Melihat Temari menangis sewaktu di Phuket mambuatnya tak perlu lagi bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Temari kembali ke sini.

Gadis _blonde_ itu mengangguk. Setelah menerima sebotol mineral dari Karin, ia bergegas naik menuju kamar rawat Shikamaru. peduli apa dengan tunangannya yang lebih cocok menjadi herder. Hari ini ia akan meminta Shikamaru menjelaskannya.

Di pintu bernomor 405 itu, Temari kembali berlabuh. Tidak dengan kesabaran. Kekesalannya memuncak di ujung talapak tangan yang terkepal. Mendapati pintu masih tertutup, terkunci rapat, Ia menggedor keras—menciptakan kegaduhan yang mampu menembus ruang kedap suara.

Shikamaru yang sudah siuman itu masalahnya. Wanita menor itu menjadi serba salah. Mengatakan orang gila di luar sana jelas tidak mungkin, sebab tempat ini bukanlah rumah sakit jiwa. Harusnya diracuninya saja para pengganggu tadi agar dapat dipastikan mereka tak kembali.

Dengan tatapan lemah. Tampak jelas kebingungan di wajah sang tunggal Nara. Seperti memerintahkan—'Kenapa tak kau buka?'

Agak lambat ia berjalan. Sedikit frustasi terlihat dari sikapnya yang mengacak rambut dan menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. Setelahnya, begitu bunyi 'klik' terdengar daun pintu itu terbuka dengan dorongan besar dari arah luar. Menyebabkan sekretaris kondang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sangat sakit. itu yang Temari rasakan begitu iris hijaunya mendapati Shikamaru berada di atas ranjang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Leher, lengan dan kakinya yang di-gips membuatnya terlihat seperti mumi. Belum lagi kepalanya yang diperban. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh kuasa-Nya, Shikamaru masih bernafas.

Perasaannya seperti meledak-ledak di dalam batinnya. Kesal karena sikap Shikamaru selama ini, sedih ketika harus berpisah, bingung saat tahu Shikamaru memperjuangkannya. Semua itu tercampur menjadi satu.

"Te ... mari."

Suara lirih itu, menggumankan terbata-bata. Air matanya tumpah ketika Shikamaru begitu menderita menyerukan nama sang bungsu Sabaku. Dari balik masker oksigen itu saja terlihat menarik nafas begitu sulit.

Merasa tak aman, Tayuya menyingkir. Ia meraih tas _Hobo_-nya dan bergerak tergesa-gesa ke luar dari ruangan. Jika Shikamaru tahu dia mengaku sebagai tunangannya, posisi pekerjaannya juga bisa terancam.

Shikamaru berusaha bangkit, jemarinya bergetar membuka masker oksigen yang membekap mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan melepas oksigenmu!" gadis _blonde_ itu bergerak cepat. Ia melangkah sembari menghentikan pergerakan Shikamaru dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

Samar, tapi senyum itu terlihat begitu rupawan mengukir di wajah Shikamaru. Ia tak peduli jika Temari datang menagih perceraian seperti apa yang dikatakan Tayuya. Baginya, melihat Temari sekarang adalah sebuah obat penyembuh dan obat rindu beberapa minggu ini.

Temari sendiri tak mampu berkata. Sedari tadi ia hanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Jemarinya masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Shikamaru yang sudah dibimbing kembali ke posisi semula.

"Bo ... doh, apa k ... kau cuma bi ... sa me ... nangis?" lirihnya. Entah mengejek atau menenangkan Temari tak tahu. Baginya itu sapaan hangat yang biasa Shikamaru lontarkan setiap hari.

"AKU BENCI KAU!"

Amarahnya memuncak. Wajahnya memerah menahan kekesalannya selama ini. Tubuhnya terperosot jatuh hingga berlutut di samping ranjang Shikamaru. Jemarinya masih menggantung di tepi.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu ... benci sekali, Kau itu selalu saja memarahiku seperti anak kecil! Memperlakukanku kasar, aku benar-benar merasa sakit bila bersamamu ... tapi sakit sekali," isak tangisnya terdengar kuat, "Sakit sekali saat tahu kau tidak mau lagi berada di sisiku."

Temari menangis seperti anak TK yang kehilangan ibu. Berderai air mata di lantai rumah sakit. tidak peduli cerita mana yang benar tentang Shikamaru selama ini. Tidak peduli jika tunangan Shikamaru itu benar-benar akan ia nikahi, Temari tak peduli sama sekali. Berpisah setelah ini juga tak apa, asalkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam diluapkannya pada orang yang harusnya sudah lama mendengar ini.

Hanya kepulan uap yang terlihat mengembun pada masker oksigen Shikamaru. Jangankan bertenaga untuk bangkit menyamakan posisi, bicara saja sudah menjadi hal yang sulit. Tapi tenaganya yang tak seberapa itu ia kerahkan lewat jemarinya yang meraba turun ke tepi ranjang. Meraih pergelangan tangan Temari, agar sang istri kembali berdiri.

Perlahan tubuh langsing itu mulai berdiri mengikuti isyarat tak bersuara sang suami, "Maaf, tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik sesuai harapanmu ..." lirihnya dalam tangis. Ia benar-benar tak peduli seperti apa respon atas sikapnya. Hanya memeluk erat tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu saja yang terpenting sekarang. Sungguh, ia membutuhkan dada bidang itu untuk menangis. Menenggelamkan kepalanya. Menepis bebauan obat yang kini mendominasi tubuh Shikamaru.

"Bo ... doh." Lirihnya lemah sembari membalas pelukan Temari.

.

.

.

"Paman, maaf telah membuat kesalahan besar pada perusahaan Nara."

Tak ada respon berlebih. Pria paruh baya yang kini berhadapan dengan Gaara itu kembali menyeduh santai kopi hidangannya pagi ini, "Untuk itu kau mengundurkan diri?" ujarnya sembari meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya sedikit berkurang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Paman ... saat itu, aku membuat kesalahan dengan menginvestasikan setengah saham perusahaan pada orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Maaf aku telah lari dari tanggung jawab ..."

Pria paruh baya itu tampak menimang-nimang pikirannya, "Tidak apa, Shikamaru juga sudah menjelaskannya."

"Eh?"

"Ini juga bukan kesalahanmu, Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dia bilang, sejak pertamakali ke kantor ini, tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakan denga Tayuya yang membawa berkas penjualan saham itu. Shikamaru melihatnya meskipun sekilas." Iris hitamnya menatap lembaran penyidikan dari kepolisian.

"Dalang dari semua ini sudah dicari tahu sendiri oleh Shikamaru. untuk itulah dia berada di perusahaan ini, selain belajar menjadi pengusaha ... tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengungkapkan kasus ini."

Gaara menatap tak percaya. Persekongkolannya dengan Tayuya diketahui Shikamaru sejak ia mengundurkan diri. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Justru berbuat jahat pada sang adik iparlah yang terjadi.

"Kau sangat berpotensi. Jika kau berkenan, kembalilah pada perusahaan ini. Shikamaru pasti berharap begitu. Itu sebabnya mati-matian dia membuktikan kalau kau tak bersalah."

Lagi. Gaara tak mampu mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang berkecamuk dengan rasa bersalah.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, sebuah mobil patroli menjemput seorang wanita yang menjadi dalang semua masalah. Perusahaan hampir heboh karenanya, aktivitas kantor yang padat jadi berhenti hanya untuk menonton _live action_ polisi yang mengamankan penipu ulung.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan ini?" Tayuya memberontak keras saat Kiba menarik lengannya paksa.

"Ini surat penangkapanmu! Dasar tak tahu malu, sudah menipu mengaku pula sebagai tunangan Shikamaru!" kekesalannya terjawab sudah. Karena wanita menor ini, nyaris saja Shikamaru pergi dari kepolisian.

"Bodoh sekali kau! Mencurangi pengusaha yang berprofesi sebagai polisi ..." Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Apa? Kenapa aku?"

"Jelaskan saja di pengadilan nona Tayuya!"

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut _blonde_-nya yang tergerai begitu saja. Sesekali jemarinya menyisir menyingkirkan helaian yang tertiup ke depan matanya.

"Matsuri?" suaranya menyapa panggilan seluler pada manager-nya yang sudah lama tak kembali.

"_Oh, ya? Kau sudah kembali ke Konoha?" _

Hanya _dehem_-an sebagai jawaban, kepalanya mengangguk singkat meskipun Matsuri tidak akan melihat itu, "Lama sekali pemulihanmu?"

"_2 sampai 3 minggu mungkin aku akan pulih, bagaimana perceraianmu?"_

Bukan maskud mencari gosip. Manager ini memang ketinggalan berita, bahkan kabar terakhir didapatnya saat Temari melakukan panggilan _roaming_ dan terputus karena pulsa di Phuket.

Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia sendiri bingung menjelaskan pangkal masalah dari mana, "Sembuhlah dulu dan segera kembali ... jika kau sudah di sini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Simpul Temari pasrah. Ia juga tak ingin menghabiskan waktu menelpon berlama-lama hanya karena menjelaskan masalah yang rumit.

"_Apapun itu, aku hanya ingin kau menelusuri masalah kalian lagi ... saat panggilan roaming yang terputus itu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru pernah menghubungiku saat kau masih koma. DIa bilang Gaara memintanya untuk menyetujui alat medis yang ada padamu dicabut. Gaara juga yang memaksa kalian untuk bercerai, Shikamaru bilang dia tidak ingin, dia hanya akan berpisah denganmu jika kau yang mengatakannya ... ini aneh, Temari." _

Benar-benar Ketinggalan 'kan? Iris hijau itu hanya berputar-putar bosan mendengar penjelasan basi sang manager, "Ya, makanya kembalilah dulu kemari!"

Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan Matsuri, Temari menutupnya sepihak. Penjelasannya itu makin membuat kepalanya pusing. Shikamaru saja yang menjelaskan. Itu sudah cukup.

Gadis _blonde _itu melangkah kembali ke ruang rawat Shikamaru. keberadaannya di atap gedung rumah sakit itu membuatnya merasakan rileks sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Matsuri memusingkan lagi.

Sembari menekan lift turun menuju lantai 4 tempat Shikamaru dirawat, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Seseorang yang disebut-sebut Kiba dan Matsuri—Gaara.

"Ya, Kak?" ia memperkecil panggilannya saat disadari di dalam lift juga berada seorang wanita berseragam perawat. Mungkin karena mendapati satu lift bersama seorang artis, pandangannya menjadi sedikit—kegirangan.

"_Temari, kau di mana?"_ suaranya terdengar tak bersemangat. Sejak Temari kembali ke Konoha mereka belum bertemu atau melakukan kontak bicara.

"Rumah sakit?" jawabnya memberikan penekanan bingung.

"_A—apa kau akan meminta cerai pada Shikamaru? Jangan!" _

Jemarinya menjauhkan ponsel berukuran 5 inci itu dari telinganya. Apalagi kalau bukan suara sang kakak yang naik satu oktaf hampir membuat gendangnya berdenging.

"_Dengar! Apapun yang kau inginkan, jangan lakukan itu. Shikamaru mencintaimu! Selama ini aku yang salah memisahkan kalian ... maaf Tema—"_

"—Ya, Kak ... aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah khawatir. Tenang saja aku di sini bukan untuk hal itu." Potongnya cepat.

Buru-buru ditutupnya panggilan dari sang kakak. semoga saja otaknya tak lumpuh mengatasi semua informasi yang bertolak seperti ini. Banyak yang ingin ia ketahui. Tapi kondisi Shikamaru membuatnya tak bisa bertanya lebih banyak.

_Kami-sama, sembuhkan pria yang kucintai itu..._

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

Seterusnya, Temari hanya tersenyum hambar. Lain kali ia akan mencoba menyamar menjadi orang gila.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Setiap masalah pasti akan mencapai titik akhirnya. Butuh proses yang panjang memang. Tapi jodoh sudah berada di garis Tuhan. Mereka berdua tidak akan mungkin terpisahkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Kasus Tayuya terbongkar, penipuan yang ia lakukan dengan menjebak Gaara terbukti dari file-file rahasia yang tertangkap di kediamannya. Bukan hanya Gaara. Maniak itu, juga melakukan kecurangan kecil lainnya seperti menggelapkan uang perusahaan dan memanipulasi penjualan. Penjara pasti menantinya.

Lain Tayuya lain pula Konan, model yang menyebabkan Matsuri yang hingga saat ini belum pulih dan sempat membuat Temari koma akhirnya terputuskan menjalani hukuman penjara selama 15 tahun atas kasus penganiayaan dan rencana pembunuhan. Ia dan ketiga rekannya bisa jadi membusuk di dalam sana.

Tentang pekerjaan, Gaara kembali pada Shikaku. Setelah meminta maaf sana-sini, juga lewat berkumpulnya keluarga Nara dan Sabaku. Mereka mengakhiri dengan damai. Itu artinya, Shikamaru tak perlu pusing dengan kegiatan perusahaan. setelah nanti sembuh, kepolisian akan menyambutnya kembali.

Ia sendiri masih belum diizinkan ke luar dari rumah sakit. sejauh ini, Shikamaru sudah mampu berjalan meskipun harus menggunakan pegangan atau dipapah. Masker oksigen juga tak lagi setia melekat di ujung mulutnya. tapi obat yang paling mujarab bagi kesembuhannya adalah—dia. Gadis _blonde_ yang dengan setia menemaninya setiap hari. Menemaninya dengan kasih sayang yang kentara. Dialah obat yang meyakinkan Shikamaru untuk bertahan hidup.

"Kenapa lagi wajahmu?" sungguh membuat risih. Sejak tiga hari Shikamaru mampu berbicara, Temari selalu memasang wajah masam setiap ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dirasa—berulang-ulang, ditanyakan.

"Bagaimana Tayuya bisa menyukaimu! Kau pasti main mata dengannya ... Mengaku saja!"

Inilah yang membuat Shikamaru bungkam. Pertanyaannya lebih tepat berupa spekulasi di mana setelah pertanyaan, Temari meminta jawaban yang sama dengan pemikirannya. Dijawab 'Tidak' ia pasti terus bertanya. Dijawab 'Iya' bersiaplah si _blonde_ ini mengamuk.

_Sebenarnya apa mau wanita? Merepotkan. _ia menggeleng pelan membuyarkan pikirannya yang tidak habis berpikir, mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada artis berotak jongkok seperti Temari.

"Lihat? Kau diam 'kan! Itu tandanya benar!" wajahnya mulai berubah tak suka. Ah, Shikamaru ... kau harus tabah!

Dengan satu tangkapan, tubuh Temari terperangkap masuk ke dalam rangkulannya. Iris hitam itu menatap tajam tiap garis wajah sang istri yang benar-benar—cantik.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan atau minta maaf perihal Tayuya. Hukum sudah memanggilnya masuk ke penjara sebagai penipu? Apa penipu itu berhasil membuatmu percaya?"

Temari diam saja, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Shikamaru yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Kaki panjangnya bergerak mundur, dari rangkulan sang suami. Agak—ehm, membuatnya malu jika Shikamaru memeluknya seperti itu. meskipun tak ada orang, tapi ia masih merasa canggung, bahkan hatinya tak karuan saat romansa seperti ini Shikamaru ciptakan. Ah, Temari—dia sendiri lupa kalau mereka itu pasangan suami istri.

"Harusnya aku menuntutmu!" ujarnya lagi, membuat iris hijau di depannya membelalak sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian, dikecupnya singkat bibir ranum sang istri, "Karena kau membuatku mencintaimu."

Dadanya bergemuruh. Untuk pertama kalinya Temari membalas pelukan sang suami tanpa beban. Ia tidak butuh lagi penjelasan yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing. Kesampingkan saja itu. kesembuhan Shikamaru, cintanya dan kehidupan mereka mendatang adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

~The End~

**Owari**

"Mobil menunggumu di belakang."

Karin muncul dengan peluh memenuhi wajahnya. Wartawan di depan sana benar-benar naif menggali berita tentang Temari. Memangnya berita bagus apa yang bisa diambil dari Temari? ia bahkan mengalahkan berita prostitusi artis yang belakangan marak terdengar.

"Lewat belakang lagi?" wajahnya tak suka. sembari meraih ponselnya dipencetnya cepat panggilan nomor satu pada layarnya.

Beberapa kali nada kereta api terdengar, suara barhitone menjawabnya.

"Aku mau pulang ..." ujarnya manja. Hari ini, ia tak mau pulang bersama sang manager.

"_Pulang saja sendiri."_

"Kau ini! Suami apa yang membiarkan istrinya menderita ..." _bla bla bla_ Shikamaru harus siap karena memancing emosi ganas sang istri. Entah kenapa sejak hubungan membaik, Temari menjadi ganas tiap Shikamaru mengabaikannya.

"_Ya, aku hanya bercanda ... di mana?"_

Jawaban itu membuat senyumnya muncul seketika, "Di studio tuan Jiraiya, jemput saja di depan dan langsung masuk jika sudah sampai."

"_Merepotkan ..."_

"Kau bilang apa!" ujarnya galak.

"_Istriku merepotkan!"_

Buru-buru panggilan ponsel itu putus. Ulah Shikamaru yang mengambil ancang-ancang menyelamatkan gendang telinganya yang bisa rusak jika mendengar lanjutan panggilan itu.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, dia sampai. iris hitamnya agak tak tenang menatap kerumunan wartawan yang lebih tepat seperti pendemo di depan studio foto. Aneh memang.

Merasa panggilan ponselnya tak dijawab sang istri. Ia memutuskan masuk. Peduli apa pada wartawan, mereka juga tak tahu pria berseragam polisi ini suami sang artis.

"Oh, Shika?" panggil sang istri ketika secara tak sengaja bertemu di koridor samping, jauh dari wartawan.

"Di luar terlalu banyak wartawan, sebaiknya lewat belakang saja."

"Aku tidak mau! Ayo pulang lewat depan ..." jemarinya menarik paksa lengan sang suami yang masih diam berdiri.

"Hn? Kau ingin publik tahu?"

"Ya, biar saja publik tahu, aku punya suami jelek sepertimu ..."

"Benar begitu?" iris hitam itu memandang remeh, "Terserah kau saja." Ujarnya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan sang istri.

"Eh tidak! Jangan marah ... Shikaaa ...!" panggilnya menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Kumpulan orang yang mengintip dari balik pintu hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Manis sekali melihat kedua orang itu akhirnya bersatu kembali.

"Ah, kalau begini aku juga ingin punya istri." Seru Jiraiya.

"Kenapa melirikku? Mana sudi aku jadi istrimu!" Karin melotot. Setelahnya ia pergi menghindari fotografer yang terkenal lumayan mata keranjang.

.

.

.

"_Kyaa_ ...! baru tadi sore, tapi sudah masuk infotaiment malam ..."

Shikamaru hanya menutup telinganya saat Temari berteriak tak karuan, "Jangan berisik!" tatapnya ganas pada sang istri.

Jemari lentik itu meraih pipi Shikamaru, memaksa kepala itu mengarah pada layar TV, "Lihat itu, wajahmu jelek sekali ..." ia terkekeh geli. Menertawakan spekulasinya sendiri. padahal Shikamaru terlihat sangat rupawan. Mungkin berita Temari semakin naik daun bukan karenanya lagi, melainkan karena suaminya yang akan menjadi idola baru bagi ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Merepotkan ..."

Iris hijau di sampingnya seketika berubah sendu. Manis sekali gadis ini, sebentar-sebentar senang, sebentar-sebentar sedih. Begitulah perempuan.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?" Shikamaru penasaran. Harusnya ia yang melakoni adegan cemberut karena dari tadi Temari yang mengejeknya.

"Kau ini! Cuek sekali." Bibirnya melengkung masam. Sembari mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela.

Hanya butuh sedikit tenaga untuk membuat Temari jatuh. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan yang mungil baginya itu, merekatkannya pada sofa santai tempat mereka bercengkrama di depan TV. Tubuh yang jauh lebih ramping dari Shikamaru itu terjatuh dari posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. Shikamaru menguncinya dari atas tanpa menyisakan jarak.

"Kau tidak malu punya suami jelek sepertiku?"

"Shi—shika, lepaskan aku?" wajahnya memerah malu, saat Shikamaru hanya berbicara berjarak tiga centi dari wajahnya.

"Jawab dulu ..." pintanya sesuka hati. Memangnya Cuma Temari yang bisa meminta jawaban sesukanya.

"Ti—tidak, aku bohong. Kau tampan, sangat tampan." Ujarnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Ia benar-benar malu berhadapan seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi tinggal di sini!"

Kepala _blonde _itu menoleh cepat karena terkejut, menyebabkan kedua bibir itu bertemu. Shikamaru yang menikmatinya melumat lembut bibir Temari hingga sang istri membalas. Jemari besar yang akan selalu melindungi wanita yang ia cintai itu menyusuri tengkuk belakang hingga merangkul erat ke belakang leher Temari untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, ciuman itu berakhir, "Kau boleh tinggal di sini, jika kamar kita menjadi satu ..." ucapnya dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir ranum sang istri.

Wajah manis itu tersenyum, sembari mengecup singkat sang suami, "Terserah Tuan Shikamaru saja ..."

_The Last Chapter_**/THE END**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat. Ternyata yang namanya menulis memang butuh niat yang kuat. Hehe. Nachi benar-benar minta maaf tak bisa mem-publish karena harddisk yang berisi FFN ketinggalan di tanah airsungkem/ untungnya ada waktu pulang/horeee/

Btw menjawab pertanyaan seputar judul "Handsome girl" diadopsi dari judul komik yang sama "Handsome Girl" karya Wataru Yoshizumi di tahun 1988 lama ya ~ hohoho. bukan karena sang gadis yang tampan, melainkan perjuangan cintanya yang tangguh. Sepertinya baik tokoh ataupun judul sangat OOC. Haha, abaikan.

Ada rencana membuat oneshoot sequel cerita ini. Hohoho. Maaf kalo gaje.

Terima kasih banyak masukannya, dorongannya, kritikannya, koreksiannya, pokoknya bejibun makasih. Nachi gak bisa bales PM, karena jujur "kurang ngerti" mana yang udah dibalas. Mana yang belum. Nanti Nachi belajar lagi. (efek jarang buka) Kalo berkenan ada yang ngajari buat PM-an boleh hahaha. Tapi sumvaaahhh makasih banyak untuk semuanya... tiap dapat review yang bahkan hanya terdiri dari dua "Lanjut thor" itu udah bikin semangat. Apalagi yang kasih masukan... senang sekali.

Sejauh ini semua, hasil revisi adalah masukan para pembaca, gomen kalau masih jauh dari arahan semuanya. Sampai di sini~ terima kasih

Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti cerita ini, Akiyama Yuki, Azkiya598, Hijrana909, Hikaru Sora 14, Namaki Shidota, NochArcZwei, Nu shi Hottest Queens, Renita Nee-Chan, Sabakyou, TikaChanpm, Tsukiyomi Kei, UgengPangestu, Uzumaki Shizuka, Yuu Rumiya, abcd nara, ashillazahr, blackwing123, dara093, fatiya, hikarishe, hinatachannn2505, hiru nesaan, hyunbyeolbit, sararapratiwi, shikanara88, shikatema lovers, sisimaulidtania96, teruteriyaki, Ayra Uzumaki, setyanajotwins, teruteriyaki, yoshikohamano, dan tukang cuci mata.

dan untuk UgengPangestu, Sabaku Yuri , Renita Nee-Chan, Akiyama Yuki , lowly, hana37, gareng, Rechi, setyanajotwins, numpang baca, emot, fatiya, bunda riu, shikatema lovers, anisajiro, tukang cuci mata, Carmennotwantalone, GhienaShikaTema, M holis pain akarsukii, teruteriyaki, Kana-chan, IndryJulyani97 , CharLene Choi , jordi, , hiru nesaan, Gumiho, yuichan, hikarishe , White Apple Clock, NaraTema, Hanabi, sararapratiwi, dara093, rizki, TikaChanpm, Sabakyou, Hikaru Sora 14, qori Hidarikikino, Shikadai sista, abcdnara, Temari, okuta, Nu shi Hottest Queens, ucullious, dainanbo, wow, Hijrana909 , FyCha, L rie, hinatachannn2505, atdjgklkphidrwqe, cjerctarulala, Sheilchan, sarahfatmawati ,dan para guest. Terima kasih sudah memberikan reviews dan masukan selama ini.

sampai jumpa di lain cerita /pamit hormat/ Nachi~^^


End file.
